DANGEROUS GAMES
by LnBen
Summary: This is a fantasy within a fantasy. It will challenge some readers and will completely turn off others. That's ok. Diversity in all things is a key to a full life. At least that's my mantra. This story does not follow canon. Not FF canon or the original Evonavich canon. It is a journey to somewhere else by characters familiar to all of us.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

This is a fantasy within a fantasy. It will challenge some readers and will completely turn off others. That's ok. Diversity in all things is a key to a full life. At least that's my mantra.

This story does not follow canon. Not FF canon or the original Evonavich canon. It is a journey to somewhere else by characters familiar to all of us. It allows these characters to explore aspects about themselves not allowed in canon. And after all, shouldn't they be as free to explore as we are?

Don't worry. In the end things will be back to where most readers find them comfortable. But please…enjoy the ride, if you dare.

LnBen

##### ##### ##### #####

"He was standing close, his face inches from mine, his hand at the back of my neck, 'We're going to do this, babe,' he said. 'It's going to be good'''….Hard Eight

The realization hit him sometime during their final coupling. Shit! _This is not what was supposed to happen. She's not what I thought. I have to get away from her before I destroy her and me._

His pager became his savior, his excuse for a quick exit. To her it will seem brutal and cold; but in time she will recognize it for the kindness it was meant to be.

" 'I have to go, babe.' he said. And he was dressed. And he was gone."…Hard Eight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE – REVELATION**

Steph sat silently next to one of the most intimidating women in her world. If you would have told her six month ago that she would be working side-by-side with Cat Woman she would have collapsed in a ball of laughter. Yet, here she was for the third consecutive night, inches away from the formidable Jeanne Ellen.

Waiting and watching and hoping that the scum-sucking-pile-of-rat-puke child-molesting FTA, known to the system as Nathaniel Bowmanson, would show up at his favorite porno/wifi all night video rental store. His bail had been posted by a radical do-gooder group who justified their action because they felt old Nathaniel would be in physical jeopardy in a cell. Well, duh! Even criminals have standards. And Nathaniel didn't even measure up to them!

Steph was there because Vinnie had posted bail. Not surprising considering Vinnie's slant to the down-hill side of sexual perverseness. Geeze, even he could have shown a little class and refused bonding. But Vincent Plum Bonds unwritten motto…"No Scum is Too Scummy for Us – IF the Money's Right" always wins out over class.

Jeanne Ellen's presence there was a little more honorable. She had been part of the investigating team, hired by the ten year-old victim's family. She actually had her hands on the bastard's throat before cooler heads in the form of Trenton police took control. Their argument that incarceration would be much more unpleasant for Mr. Bowmanson than death, made both the arresting officers and Jeanne Ellen feel so much better about the decision. Yet here they were in the dark, sitting in Jeanne Ellen's car waiting to do the take-down all over again.

The small talk between the two women had been at first tentative and polite. After 36 hours they had graduated to interesting conversations about family, education and job choices. Nothing too revealing or intimate, but with a little more substance than "nice weather we're having".

Jeanne Ellen was the consummate pro even in the car. She revealed only what she wanted Steph to know and no more. Steph was tenacious in her attempt to learn more about the history between Jeanne Ellen and Ranger. Every time the conversation headed in that direction, Jeanne Ellen deftly detoured it elsewhere. Eventually, Steph gave up and let the conversation flow in its natural direction.

Sometimes, when you stop fighting the tide, it takes you where you wanted to go on its own. So, it was on night three of the stake-out. The two were actually laughing about some of the ridiculous situations in which they had found themselves when reconnoitering potential FTA locations.

Steph shared the story of climbing onto a death-trap of a fire escape to check out the apartment of a suspect. How she almost died when the rusted wreck collapsed, taking her to the ground while simultaneously being shot at by angry minions of evil. And how Ranger had appeared, just like Batman to save her sorry ass. In the middle of a string of laughs, Jeanne Ellen comes out with the shocking statement "If I had tried that, he would have saved me then taken me home and beat my ass raw!" As she spoke, Jeanne Ellen's eyes looked towards a distant spot as if out there, somewhere was the actual memory. She was smiling at a cherished thought and suddenly caught herself. Immediately she was back in character and silent.

The lights and bells in Stephanie's brain were bouncing and flashing like a vintage pinball game. _Ranger!_ Ranger would never hit a woman and most definitely wouldn't "beat her ass raw"! But the words from Jeanne Ellen's mouth didn't sound speculative or sarcastic. They sounded like fact. The sudden silence that had followed those words confirmed in Steph's mind that this was something that had been inadvertently shared and best forgotten. _Yeh, right! Put on hold maybe…but forgotten…never._

The relationship Ranger and Steph had or to be more precise the relationship Steph had in her mind with Ranger was difficult to define even by her creative standards. There was definitely sexual tension between the two. And on the occasions when Ranger allowed it, the actual sex was mind-blowing and quite satisfying. But the mental distance demanded by him was eating deeper and deeper into her and starting to damage her quite fragile ego.

What hurt the most were the occasional hints he made that she should be looking for a more promising and stable relationship…with someone else. One minute he was stalking her every move and putting himself in danger to save her sorry ass. The next moment he was pushing her advances aside as if she were toxic.

Sometimes she questioned her femininity, but now she was beginning to question her sanity. Did he want her or didn't he? She knew in her heart that he was the only man with whom she wanted to spend her lifetime. But what exactly did he want? What did he need that he did not see in her? What did she need to do to change? Jeanne Ellen's inadvertent remark played over and over in Steph's mind. And her next course of action would change her life…forever.

#######

Four months had passed since the Nathaniel Bowmanson incident. The bastard had died of a heart attack in jail while awaiting trial. Rumor had it that his ass-hole was twice the normal size and more than a pint of semen had been found in his stomach at autopsy. But that was just rumor.

Steph was now solo again on stakeout. This time in a rented Focus and parked across from a private club, _Dominion, _on Trenton's North side. Waiting on an FTA that may or may not show was a part of the job she just hated. Patience never being one of her character traits. But patience sure paid off tonight. Not because her target showed his sorry ass but because a black Porche turbo pulled up to valet and one Carlos "Ranger" Manoso entered the club.

At first she couldn't figure out how he didn't know she was in the area. Then she remembered the car rental had been a last minute decision since the FTA knew her SUV. And as blessed fate would have it, she had forgotten her GPS tracking watch in her rush to change that evening. Ranger was blind to her and she was going to take full advantage.

One hour later he was leaving the club with a tall, striking brunette. He left in his car and she followed in hers. They were both followed discreetly by Stephanie. The little procession headed farther north to a quiet subdivision south of Princeton. She held back as the two lead cars pulled into a cul-de-sac and parked in the driveway of a modest one story ranch. The woman unlocked the door. _Good, Ranger didn't have a key, so he wasn't a regular at the house. _Ranger held her by her right elbow as they entered together.

Steph's heart was fighting its way out of her chest. Anxiety was tightening her lungs, making it hard to breathe. _Was this her rival? Was this why Ranger wasn't committing to their relationship?_ She had to know. Even if finding out would cause her heart irreparable damage, she had to know.

Forty-five minutes later, Steph had finally worked up the courage to leave her car and walk the block to the house. She had learned enough in the past two years about checking out a house to know not to just walk up to a window and peek. Most homes now had some sort of security device. And if this was indeed Ranger's mistress, the house would be alarmed up the ass. She took up a position in the neighbor's yard between peony bushes. With her trusty Bushnell binoculars she slowly scanned the windows for signs of life.

Most of the curtains were drawn and there wasn't much to see. But the basement seemed to be well lit and the tiny windows deep in recessed encasements offered some hope. She felt like one of the perverts on her FTA list, but this wasn't voyeurism, this was survival! After numerous shifts in position and focusing and refocusing, she found what she was looking for. Or at least she found something. It definitely wasn't what she was looking for.

Ranger came into focus first. Shirtless and still in his black slacks he looked absolutely delicious. He was holding something in his right hand and slapping it rhythmically on his left palm the way her high school math teacher used to do with his ruler while droning on about equations. What was it? Oh My God…it was a leather riding crop! WTF?

Her breathing had stopped all together as she watched him approach the woman who was kneeling, nude, in front of him. He pulled her up by her hair, spun her away from him and pushed her face-first against the wall. Steph caught the cry in mid-throat as she watched Ranger deliver two quick and sharp blows to the woman's bare ass. _Not him! Not Ranger! He wouldn't do that! _ Then Jeanne Ellen's words came back to her. "If I had tried that, he would have saved me then taken me home and beat my ass raw!"

_No! No!_ Steph could take no more. She bolted from her hiding place and ran to her car. She pulled from her parking place and half blinded by her tears, drove a good two miles before pulling over and giving way to her shock and revulsion. He had warned her. He had said there were things about him she didn't want to know.

She had asked him once if he was sick. His reply should have given her insight then. "Not physically, but emotionally and sexually…possibly". All this time he wasn't being evasive. He was being honest. She remembered the time when she was hunted by the Slayers and was sheltering in Ranger's apartment. In frustration, she had struck at him when he refused to allow her to leave. His anger was at its limit when he pushed her to the wall and told her rather sternly to never raise her hand to him again. For one brief moment she had been genuinely scared of him; but he walked away and was soon himself.

Steph needed to go home. She needed to process what she had witnessed. She needed to understand. She needed to re-evaluate everything that had seemed constant in her life. She needed to avoid contact with Ranger at all costs until the pieces of her psyche could be put back together. She wanted to just die.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO – CONFRONTATION **

Lula was the first to notice something was amiss in the Fantasy Island that was the mind of Stephanie Plum.

"Girl, if you don't pull your head out of the ass it is presently stuck in we're both going to die right here on I-195. And while we're on the subject of just exactly where your head is at, what's up with that shit back there. I'm the muscle on this team. Since when do you go all up in an FTA's face and do the beatin' part? That's supposed to be my job!"

"We won't die on the highway as long as I can avoid all these idiots on the road. I'm driving fast to get away from them. And I can beat up someone if I want to. You don't like it, don't come next time."

"Whoa! Someone's not getting any! Pardon me! I'll just settle my black ass down and doze a while. I'll either wake up in Trenton or dead. Anything's better than getting snipped apart by Ms. Thing here."

"I'm sorry, Lula. There's just been so much going on in my life lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Steph allowed her shoulders to finally relax and drop to a more comfortable driving position. The death grip on the wheel also disappeared.

"Something you want to talk about, baby? Man trouble? Don't take any Dr. Ruth to see that things are strange between you and the Magic Man Manoso." Lula was back to her always helpful, always nosey self. "You have a fight? He have another girl?"

Stephanie's head turned to Lula so fast she could hear her neck crack. "No. No fight, no other woman. I just think we've taken things as far as they can go between us. I don't think he's the man for me. That's all." _Dr. Ruth, no. Dr. Phil, maybe._

Lula shook her head and laughed. "In the years we've been partners I have heard some mighty fine shit come out o' your mouth. But none of that compares to the amazing shit coming out of it now! Not the man for you? Girl, he's the man for all women! He turned you down or somethin'?"

"No! He didn't turn me down or something." _And believe me, he is not the man for ALL women. _"I just don't see us going anywhere and I'm not getting any younger. Let's just drop it. OK?"

The radio got turned louder. The conversation stopped. And the rest of the drive back to Trenton was much slower, safer and uneventful.

#####

For weeks all that was on her mind was what she witnessed in that basement. Her dreams at night always ended up with a half-naked Ranger and that riding crop. Nights were spent on the internet researching everything from 'rough sex' to 'hard-core bondage sites', and yet she couldn't find the one answer she needed to find peace within herself.

She was so desperate that she thought of finding Jeanne Ellen and asking her straight out about Ranger. Then sanity took back over. Jeanne Ellen, if she could be found, would never share things about Ranger. Out of loyalty, fear or perhaps love his secrets would be safe with her. The only person who could give her the answers she needed was Ranger himself. And he was the last person she would ever ask.

It all came to a head at the bonds office. Steph had been avoiding Ranger like the plague. Making sure his car was no where around she confidently strolled in with the paperwork for the previous night's capture.

"This one was almost too easy" she crowed as Connie handed her the payment voucher. She caught the look in Connie's eyes too late to prepare herself. His hand was on the back of her neck in that gentle expression he used to show…what? Affection? Possession? Dominance? It was instinct. Her whole body jumped, startled by his nearness as much by his touch. It wasn't surprise. It was terror.

Connie laughed at her reaction. Ranger did not. He saw the fear in her eyes. There was a questioning look in his.

"A little jumpy there, Babe."

"I…I didn't see your car. I didn't know you were here. You surprised me. That's all." She tried to look him in the eyes and failed miserably.

"Tank dropped me off on his way to the carwash. We had a messy time this morning. Now that our business is finished here, you could take me to Haywood and save him the trip back and me the wait. If it's not too much trouble." He was smiling down at her with the satisfied look of a patient spider who had just netted the catch of the day on his web.

"No, no trouble at all. Let's get going." _Let's get this over with is more like it._

Outside the office, Steph tried to hand him the keys. "Here you drive. I know how much you hate not being in control." _Shit! Brain-to-Mouth…get it together!_

"No. Your car. You drive. I don't need to be behind the wheel to be in control." Again, he gave her that "there's-method-to-my-madness" smile and eased into the passenger seat.

She pulled out onto Hamilton, keeping her eyes on the road and not daring to look in his direction. The silence between them only made her heartbeat seem thundering and audible. She decided to test and see if she still had vocal cords. "So, how are things? I haven't seen you in a while?" _Whew! They still work. I just sound stupid._

"'Things are just fine. And you've worked very hard to make sure that you haven't seen me in a while." _Shit, he knows! God, don't let me crash this car before we get to Rangeman._

"That's ridiculous! I've just been busy, that's all. Why would I be avoiding you?"

"Babe, you damned near jumped out of your skin back there in the office. You looked at me as if I was the last person on earth you wanted to see. That wasn't surprise on your face. Believe me; I know fear when I see it. What's going on?"

The Patron Saint of Good Timing must have been smiling on her at that moment. Before she had time to think of an answer, they were pulling into Rangeman's garage. She'd just pull up to the elevator, drop him off and pull out before he could see her panic. That was not to be.

As soon as she stopped the car to let him out, Ranger reached over and took the keys. She was trapped. "Talk to me." He said the words softly but she knew it was a command.

"I know." she whispered. Then the words blurted out before she had time to think. "I know what you do. I saw. I didn't mean to. I meant to see. But I didn't mean to see what I saw." She was babbling. She knew it, but couldn't stop. And all the while she was shaking as if she had just developed some rare form of palsy.

"Yes, I know you do." His voice was calming. He took her quivering hand and gave her back the keys. "Park over here."

Without question, Steph did as she was told. He got out of the car and walked over to the driver's door and opened it. Taking her hand, he led her out of the car and towards the elevator.

"We need to talk."

########

The elevator ride to the seventh floor was the longest of her life. Ranger didn't help by being his stoic self and not saying a word. He also didn't let go of her hand. He wasn't squeezing it but Steph felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly when she tried to free herself. _Oh my, I wish Scotty could beam me anywhere right now. Why can't I keep my nosey self in a box? _

He kept his proprietary hold as he buzzed them into the apartment, dropped his keys in the silver tray on the sideboard and walked them both into the living room. She was released as he sat her on the couch. He sat at the far end of the couch with his right arm laid across the couch back; he looked directly at her.

Softly and calmly he addressed the panic in her eyes. "I know you have a lot of questions about what you saw the other night. I also know how you allow your imagination to run rampant." He was trying to read her thoughts and ease her fear at the same time.

"I did NOT imagine what I saw! You were whipping that woman! And you were smiling about it too! That's just plain sick. What kind of a fucking pervert does shit like that? And I thought Vinnie was out there!" She had found her voice but her common sense had evidently gone AWOL. _Never, ever, piss off the lion in his own den! And never compare Ranger to Vincent Plum and expect to remain in one piece. Stupid. Stupid. Just get up and leave while you are still capable of mobility. _She stood suddenly as if flight was her only survival option.

He reached over and pulled her back down onto the couch. "Sit! Stay!" he commanded and then walked calmly into the kitchen returning shortly with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He spoke as he poured. "First of all, that was a riding crop, not a whip. Secondly, Tasha…that's her name by the way…needs to feel some pain before she can be fully sexually aroused. Since I take my responsibility of thoroughly pleasing the woman I am with…" He stared directly into her eyes and gave her his 100 watt smile and handed her a full wine glass…"I was only too happy to accommodate her wishes. If any one should be upset it should be me. How dare you spy on me? Vincent Plum? Rather childish of you, don't you think?"

Stephanie could feel her face turning scarlet. She wasn't sure if it was his damn smile, reminding her of all the ways he had pleased her over the past year or the embarrassment of being called out as a voyeur. _Oh no you don't! Don't turn this back on me. You are the pervert in this room! _ "I wasn't spying. I was researching." _Oh geeze._

"Researching!? That's a new one." He shook his head and laughed. _God, this woman is such a delight! I hope I made the right decision in letting her see Tasha and me. _

"Well, yes I was researching. You have not been around a lot lately, at least not around my apartment anyway. When I saw you coming out of that club with TASHA, I was…I was…"

"Jealous?"

"Yes! Yes, alright, I was jealous. I wanted to get a look at my competition. I'm a woman. What do you expect?"

"I never know what to expect from you, Babe. But you have no reason to be jealous over a frivolous encounter at a sex club. You have no competition because that part of my life has nothing to do with our relationship."

She was knocked speechless for a moment and when she did speak, her voice was uncharacteristically demure. "Relationship? We have a relationship?"

"Of course we do, Babe. More importantly you must know that you please me very much. You bring a refreshing style to my bed. It is very different from what I am accustomed. I value the trust and friendship we share even more. And I don't want that to change because of what you learned the other night."

She really needed the wine now.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE – ADMISSION**

"I am worried about you. It's been what…five months? And you haven't made any attempt to replace Morelli in your life. He moved on in a matter of weeks and here you are still in a holding pattern. That's not healthy, Babe. You can't marry that showerhead of yours no matter how good it makes you feel." He held her gently by both of her shoulders. "I can take up the slack. But you need to find a permanent relationship. You aren't made to be alone. You need someone."

"Take up the slack! Take up the slack! Is that what I have been to you…a pity fuck?" She pulled out of his grasp. "I thought I **was **investing in a relationship. You just said we had a relationship!"

"You are the most important woman in my life. I have never trusted or cared for anyone the way I do you. The other night with Tasha was planned. I was hoping you would follow me. I needed you to see. I wanted you to know exactly what I am and what I do. Babe, I'm not what you need." He hoped the sincerity and not the desperation came through in his voice.

Between the buzzing going on in her head and the shattering of fragments from her heart, Steph wasn't sure if she could hear the sound of her own voice. "I don't understand. I just don't understand." _Yep, voice works. But it sounds so tiny and weak._

"Come. Sit back down and just listen. I don't want you to talk. I just want you to hear me through. Can you do that for me? Please?" With those words he walked her back to the couch and he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"When I first met you, I wasn't sure if I even liked you. You had quite a chip on your shoulder back then." Steph's eyebrows arched and she started to open her mouth. He gently put his fingers across her lips and gave her an admonishing look. She closed her mouth and let her body sag in compliance. But her mind was making a list. _You just wait until it's my turn to talk, buddy! If you think I had a chip on my shoulder back then, you better check now…it's a frigging boulder!_

"As I was saying…our first meeting was about business. The challenge of training you to be a bounty hunter was too much to pass up. Then, when I started working with you, I found more and more about you that I liked. You kept your eye on the prize. When you were scared you kept going. When it got hard you toughened up and pushed yourself. But what really got my attention was how hard you tried to please the people in your life. You would bury your needs and wants to make them happy. I watched you struggle trying to balance your own best interest while keeping your family and friends placated if not satisfied. And it killed me to see you in such turmoil and know that I could easily help you. You were the perfect submissive. As your Dominant I could make those decisions for you. I could protect you from all that emotional pain. You just didn't know what you were. I just needed the right timing and the right atmosphere to approach the subject and everything would work out fine. At least that's what I thought."

By this point, Stephanie's brain was on "download". She was absorbing his words in detail but processing the information would have to wait. For the moment simply breathing on a regular basis, keeping her heart beating and not allowing excessive fluids to build up in her bladder and tear ducts were her primary concerns. _Where is this going? Is he telling me goodbye? I don't understand!_

"The first night we spent together was well planned on my part. Or so I thought at the time. You were vulnerable. You were scared. You were horny." He couldn't help but let a smile sneak across his face. It quickly went away with one glance at the not-too-pleased woman sitting in front of him. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, the prospect of training you as my submissive had been all consuming for days and I wasn't waiting any longer. In your bed, the first time we had sex, something went wrong with the plan. Vanilla sex is, or should I say was, not my style. What we shared was beyond lust. I couldn't put words to what it felt like. I just knew I had to stay longer and ride those feelings out. I found myself lost in you. I wasn't in control. Babe, when you make love it's with every fiber of your being. Sex with you is raw and honest and open. I was suddenly drowning in emotions I had long ago drained from my mind. I realized I had made a big mistake. You didn't need to be broken. You needed to be free. And so did I. I left that morning vowing that we would never share a bed again and knowing that I would always want to."

She couldn't hold her words or her questions back any longer. They were bursting from every pore and fiber and were yelled out in no particular or logical order. "Submissive? You thought I was submissive. What do mean by my Dominant? Why do you still make love to me if I'm so damn bad for you? Are you telling me we are through? And how the hell do you know about my showerhead?"

"OK. I see this hasn't quite cleared the air then. Let me try again. Step by step. Slowly." He took her hand in his and softly kissed her knuckles. "This is going to take a while."

##########

"I like to be in charge both in my public life and in my private life. I especially like to be in complete control of my sex life. The Dominant/submissive lifestyle has been the one constant for me for a long time. I know what I want and I know that I will get it. There are no arguments or surprises. My submissives get what they want and need. And everyone goes home satisfied. I am a Dom. Do you know what that is?"

"I'm not stupid. I look things up. You tie your women up and beat them before having sex with them. It's just disgusting." She was quite sure that she sounded sufficiently indignant.

"Whoa. You need more than Wikipedia, Babe. These damn internet sites get Bondage and Sadomasochism mixed up with D. and s. all the time. It's not the same. In fact violence and harm to the submissive goes completely against the Dominant's role. We are about the exchange of power. The submissive willingly and happily gives her Dom power over her decisions and ultimate sexual pleasure. It is an honor and a gift the Dom treasures and doesn't take lightly. It's about trust, Babe not about pain." His voice betrayed the frustration he felt at this frequent misconception of his lifestyle.

"But I saw you. I saw you beating that woman Tasha. You were really hitting her. And you really liked it."

"Tasha is one of those types of women who need more than strokes and kisses to get their 'juices' running. She trusts me to take her only as far as she needs to be aroused. I enjoy making her happy and I trust her to tell me if I start to go too far. None of my submissives have been seriously harmed at my hand and none ever will. That's not my thing."

"I trust you. I trust you with my life. We've had sex a bunch of times. I thought you were as satisfied as I was. If you weren't why did you keep coming back? Why did you just use me if you knew I couldn't satisfy you?" Tears glazed her eyes and she fought them back valiantly. _This is an adult conversation, damn it. Act like one!_

"That's the problem, Babe. You do satisfy me at so many levels. I'm the one that is lacking. I'm the one with needs that now I know you can't meet. I cannot and will not ask you to change. And the way things are I can't be monogamous. You deserve someone's '100%'. I wanted you to see. I wanted you to realize that you are not lacking. I'm the defective one. It's my fault. I've hurt you and used you and I am so sorry. "_God, please make her stop looking at me like that. _

"I can try. I can try harder to be what you want me to be. Just tell me what I have to do. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose us. Please. I'll do anything. I'll let you do anything. Please, Ranger, let me try to be your woman. Let me try." She was sobbing by this point. The sudden realization that she was losing him caused actual panic throughout her entire body. _I can measure up. I can be what he needs. I won't go away without a fight._

"You need to be what you are, not what I want you to be. Don't you see that? A sub needs to be totally honest with her Dom. And pretending to be something you are not, just to please me is harmful to both of us. If you trust me as much as you say you do, you will let me make the right choice for both of us. We need to end this now." He had been holding her by her upper arms and could feel himself squeezing tighter as he spoke. Sighing deeply he released her, turned and walked away.

He kept his back to her listening for her footsteps and the inevitable slamming of the door. He heard neither. After a few silent minutes he turned and what he saw ripped his heart from his body and shattered it into icy pieces.

There in front of him, in perfect submissive posture, was a kneeling Stephanie. Her head bowed. Her eyes cast downward. Her hands open and placed on her thighs. _Where did she learn that? She has no idea what she is doing. This has to stop, now! _ Pure anger boiled up inside of him. _What the fuck have I done? I have to make this right. Now!_

Gathering himself up in full Dom mode, he walked deliberately to her side. Grabbing her by the back of her hair he pulled her to her feet. "This! This is what you want?" Without giving her any chance to reply he pushed her towards the couch and threw her head-down over its back. Without ceremony or warning he stripped both her pants and panties to her ankles. "This. This would make me happy. Is this what you want? Is this how you want to make me happy?" His words were hissing through his clenched teeth. There wasn't one ounce of gentleness in his voice or his actions. _Make her scared. Make her hate me. Make her go away. Please!_

Her face buried in the cushions, Steph found it hard to speak. He was holding her head by her hair. His other hand was tightly gripping her left hip. She was pinned and physically helpless. But she knew Ranger. All she would have to say was "stop" and he would. But did she want him to stop? As frightening as this was, it was turning her on something fierce. _God, help me. Yes. I want this. I want this. _ She turned her face as best as she could and screamed back at him. "Yes! No! Fuck! Yes! I need this. You fuck me, and you fuck me now!" _Damn, where did those words come from? I'm so hot I may explode!_

In one fluid movement, he unzipped his pants and slammed into her with enough force to rock the couch. A combination of raw lust, frustration and anger made every movement of his hips just slightly less than violent. It was quick. It was almost brutal. It was a punishment fuck. A show of total dominance. A physical statement of power. His last chance to make her run. He felt her cum after only a few strokes. He had no intention of letting her get that far. Her response combined with his emotions swept away all control. He literally growled as his release coursed through his member. _Keep it together a little while longer._

Pushing himself back, he zipped up. "Get up," he ordered. Steph stood. Tears stained her cheeks. Her hair was a mess. She looked wanton and sexy as hell. _Damn. _"Pull up your pants." She did as she was told. "Now, get out." He kept his gaze as cold as ice.

"But..." she started to argue.

"Out! You do as you are told. Get out now." He turned his back on her and walked into his study. He could hear her sobs and eventually heard the slamming of the door.

He leaned on his desk and pounded it with his fist. The only sound he heard was the sound of his own heart…breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR – DECISION**

Somehow Stephanie managed to drive back to her apartment without getting herself or anyone else killed. This was no small achievement considering she was looking through a veil of tears. At first the tears were of rejection. Ranger had thrown her out, something he had never done before. Then the tears were of humiliation. Ranger had made her feel more used than a whore. And finally the tears were of sorrow. The life she had dreamed with Ranger was not to be.

But what was more troubling to her was the unexpected reaction her body had to all this…she had been turned on more than she could ever remember. This made no sense. It went against everything she had been taught and everything she knew to be right. Something was very wrong with the whole situation or with her. And she was going to find out what. For a nice girl raised in the Burg and known by all the nuns in the area this whole obsession seemed beyond sinful. This only added to her excitement and to the eventual guilt she knew would follow.

Two weeks passed without any contact with Ranger. And during that time every spare moment Steph had was spent on the internet. Not on Wikipedia, as Ranger had mentioned. But on any and all sites that discussed sexual deviations and practices. Somewhere out there was the answer as to why, instead of being repulsed and angry over his treatment, she was aroused and drawn to Ranger with an insatiable need.

She learned that the Dom/sub life was not a form of slavery. Surprisingly the sub has as much power in the relationship as the Dom. The Dominant takes full responsibility for every aspect of the sub's safety, happiness, health and satisfaction. Every decision he makes is taken with this responsibility in mind. But the sub must be totally open with him as to her needs and desires. If she is not honest, if she neglects to or is afraid to tell him everything, he cannot make the right choices for both of them. This didn't sound so bad to Steph. It was the second part that made her hesitant.

All the Dom asks in return is total trust and obedience…obedience to a set of rules that are mutually agreed upon by both parties. But rules, nonetheless. Failure on the submissive's part to obey these rules would result in punishment. Punishment by the Dom in any way and at any time that he deemed fit. Corporal punishment…like spanking, flogging and paddling. Nothing beyond what the two of them had agreed upon when starting the relationship could be done to the sub. These limits were called "hard limits" and were never crossed. Even while being punished, the sub could stop the whole thing by simply saying her "safe word". This is a word agreed upon, again at the start of the relationship, and treated as a sacred trust. Upon the use of the "safe word" the Dom would cease any and all activity immediately and see to the wellbeing of the sub.

There, at last, was the problem. That is what Ranger was trying to tell her. Stephanie had two outstanding characteristics to her personality. She could lie like a braided rug and get away with it. This survival tactic had helped her out of many awkward situations and many dangerous ones, too. Lying was second nature to her…not big lies, nothing serious…just a plethora of little white ones. And sometimes the lies became so real she believed them. Many times Steph couldn't tell what was the actual from the fictional.

And then there was the kicker…obedience. She had been a handful as a child. Her parents had never spanked her, but she spent equally as much time "thinking in her room about her behavior" as she did out and about in the world. Telling Stephanie "don't do this" or "don't touch this" turned a switch on in her head that immediately compelled her to "do" and "touch". Keeping both of these character traits in mind, she realized that any Dom/sub relationship would involve more time in "punishment mode" than it would ever be in "reward mode". What could be a loving and trusting alliance would quickly devolve into a seemingly abusive one. Ranger was right…this type of relationship would break her and transform her into someone she was not.

_Well fine, I understand all that. But it sure doesn't explain why the whole idea turns me into warm jelly. Was it just because it was Ranger? Would I feel this way if it were someone else? Am I a closet pervert? I've got to know! But how? I just can't advertise in the paper…"wanted: temporary Dom for experimental purposes". Wait a minute! I don't have to!_

Remembering some of the sites she visited earlier, Steph returned to a few of them that advertised classes or training sessions for would-be Doms and subs.

_Of course. That's it! _Strangers wouldn't judge her. Hell, they wouldn't even know her. She would go secretly to one of these places using a fake name and find out exactly what she needed to know about the lifestyle, and more importantly, about herself. _It's perfect!_

**########**

The first thing she did was open a new e-mail account under her new alias…Stefana Plume. _If this doesn't work out, at least I have my new stripper name._She joked with herself, but the reality was her undercover name had to be something close to her own because she would forget to answer to anything else. Next she selected the two sites that were mentioned the most on the chat rooms she had visited. She poured herself a jelly glass full of boxed wine and started typing.

First up was "US…Unknowing Submissive". It touted its purpose as "awakening the submissive within". US offered both a series of weekend classes and a full week of classes available at their campus. The price was $200 either way. The location was across the river in Levittown, PA, which made the odds of running into someone who would recognize her pretty high. Still, it was convenient and the price was right. She clicked on the "Send me more information" box and moved on to her second choice and her second glass of wine.

"Awakenings" had a very impressive web page. There was a selection of photos of their Hermitage Spa. It offered instruction "in the many intricacies of the alternate sexual lifestyle" in the quiet mountain town of Tuttle's Corner located in the Stokes State Forest of northern New Jersey. The cost was more, $400 for a two-week experience. _This would be perfect. It's away from home and as long as I'm taking vacation time I might as well go to a place with saunas and a pool. After all, it is a Spa! Well, "Awakenings" meet Stephana Plume! _She filled out the initial application and noted that she would be sending a money order for the fee. _Ha! I haven't worked all this time in the business without learning stealth! _

Two weeks at a private spa and some sex education to boot. No one to bother her with their problems because no one would know where she was. Just time to think and explore her own needs. What could possibly go wrong with this picture? Pouring her third glass of wine, she began planning her vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE – DECEPTION**

"_So, this is how the other half lives, wow! This is going to be the best vacation ever." _ The valet parking at Tuttle's Corner, the limousine ride through parts of Stokes State Forest, the breathtaking first view from the winding driveway of the Alpine chalet all contributed to Stephanie's (aka Stefana's) elation. Most world-wise individuals would have questioned how such grandeur could be had for a mere pittance of $400 but to a girl from the Burg who is impressed with real china and salad forks at a restaurant, this must be the other side of normal.

She shared the ride to Hermitage with two other women. Courtney was the younger of the two and closer to Steph in age. Her boyfriend had surprised her with the trip for her birthday. She was from Fairview a small town outside of Poughkeepsie, New York. NeeNee, as she liked to be called, had met Alan at the State University. He was really a great guy but older and so much more sophisticated than her. He was from 'The City', as New York City is called by anyone who has lived or is living there. His hope for her was that a stay at Hermitage would expand her life experience and help her to fit in more comfortably with his circle when they visited NYC for the holidays in four months. NeeNee was bubbly and open and laughed a lot. Steph liked her immediately.

Gwyneth, the other passenger, was quite the opposite. Steph guessed her to be in her early 40s and very well-preserved. Her perfect manicure, high-style hairdo, flawless skin (_Botox, no doubt_) and impeccable clothes announced to the world that Gwyn was at the top of the pecking order. Her short and impersonal answers to the girls' questions left no doubt that privacy was paramount in Gwyn's world. She spent the whole drive simply looking out the limo's window. One got the distinct impression that she saw none of the beauty, but merely needed a place to focus her eyes while disassociating herself from her traveling companions. Steph disliked her immediately.

The limo pulled under the portico and up to the grand staircase leading to the intricately carved double doors. A handsome, uniformed bellman opened their door. They were greeted warmly by a woman wearing what would become recognized as the uniform of the staff…white buttoned blouse, navy A-line skirt, 3-inch navy pumps and hair pulled back in a loose chignon. "Ladies, welcome to Awakenings at the Hermitage. My name is Victoria and I am your personal concierge. My job is to see to your comfort and answer any questions you may have during your stay. Andrew will see that your bags are placed in your rooms. If you will follow me into the lounge, you can enjoy some light refreshments while you are completing your registration packets." NeeNee squeezed Steph's hand tightly in excitement. They were going to be treated like princesses for two weeks. Gwyn shared none of their exuberance. In fact the slight nod exchanged between Gwyn and Victoria hinted that this was not her first visit.

###########

Sitting in one of the plush leather Oxford chairs Steph looked at the clipboard on her lap in dismay. _There are more papers to fill out here than I had when I applied for college. And some of the questions…geesh! _ There were the typical name and address blanks. Those she dutifully filled out with her new alias and a random street number on Stark St. Then there was the question of next of kin. This seemed a little drastic for a vacation stay at a spa…sex education or not. Steph flagged Victoria down.

"Why do you need to know this?" she asked in a whispered voice. The solemnity of the lounge implied a quiet atmosphere.

"Well, we do have swimming and exercise areas we hope you will take advantage of while you stay with us. Our insurance company requires that we have an emergency notification number for all our guests. Is that a problem?" Vicky was so sweet and reassuring, Steph felt almost guilty in asking her.

"I don't have any next of kin. Will a friend do?" The irony wasn't lost on her._ I'm spending good money and two weeks to learn to be honest with myself. Yet here I am filling out pages of lies! I'll be honest with the rest of the stuff. I just can't take the chance that my family or, God forbid, Ranger would find out where I am or what I'm doing.  
_

"A friend will be fine, Stefana. We just need a name to notify. Any other questions?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Thank you." Steph filled in Mary Lou Stankovic as friend and next of kin. If something went wrong, she knew Mary Lou would cover for her. Of course Mary Lou wouldn't know who the hell Stefana Plume was but she was pretty smart and could probably figure it out. Besides, what were the chances that anyone would need to call her? With that unpleasant thought dismissed from her mind, Steph took a sip of her complimentary Mimosa and began the task of completing the other eighteen pages of the "Help Us Get to Know Your Needs" packet.

NeeNee, sitting in the chair opposite Steph, was giggling as she filled out her information. "I feel so naughty writing some of this down. What did you fill in on page nine?" she asked sounding more like a giddy teenager than a twenty-something woman.

Steph had taken so long getting her new identity right she hadn't even started the "Things I know vs. Things I'd like to know" pages. She turned to page nine and quickly turned all shades of crimson. There, in black and white, were questions she had never even dared to form in her head. And there were blanks after the questions waiting to be filled in…in detail!

1) Circle those activities you have participated in: Fellatio - Cunnilingus - Masturbation - Anal intercourse - Vaginal intercourse - Bestiality - Group sex – Bondage - Sadomasochism – Dom/sub - Other _

_Cunnilingus? Do they mean with another girl? Ick. Bestiality? Group sex? I'll never feel guilty about my showerhead again._

2) From the list of circled items above list your three most favorite activities:  
1. _

2. _

3. _

_I've only ever done three. Well, almost four. Ranger and I were working on that anal thing before he got all weird._

3) From the list of circled items above list your three least favorite activities:

1. _

2. _

3. _

_This part is easy…all the other things above._

4) From those activities not selected in question #1 list and explain why you have not participated.

_Well, duh! They are just disgusting for starters. And they have never come up in any conversations I've had with normal people…I won't count Vinnie or his duck._

5) Is there anything not listed here that you would like to experience while a guest at the spa?

_I wonder if they mean something besides the hot tubs and massages._ _They can't be talking about having sex here with strangers, can they? No. This place is too high class for that. Get a grip, girl._

6) Please write in detail about your favorite sexual fantasy.

_Where would I start? Carlos on a tropical island. Carlos on a king-sized circular bed. Carlos tying me up and having his way with me. Shit! Where did that come from? Probably from that third Mimosa. Slow down, Steph you just got here._

7) If given the opportunity and needed instruction, would you like this fantasy fulfilled?

_Oh, yes. Oh my, yes._

8) How did you learn about "Awakenings" and "The Hermitage"?

_The internet. How does anyone find out about anything anymore…Google rules!_

9) Is your current sexual partner aware of your attending the classes here at The Hermitage? If so, were you encouraged or discouraged to attend? Why?

_No. Why? Because he owns many guns and knows how to use them…maybe not on me, but he'll sure find someone to shoot._

NOTE: Please answer the above questions honestly and completely. You cannot begin to know yourself and we cannot begin to fulfill your needs if you are not open and genuine with your answers.

Steph didn't know how to even begin answering these questions. Even her standard list of little white lies wouldn't help her. She turned to see if Gwyn was having problems with her questionnaire and was surprised to see that their other travel companion was nowhere in sight. Hesitantly, Steph began to answer the questions. _I_ _might as well try to answer them truthfully. Maybe I'll learn something about myself after all. _The question of the missing Gwen was soon lost in the waves of reoccurring embarrassment.

#############

"The younger one, Courtney, was sent by Alan De Luca out of New York City. He wants her primed for one of his clubs by New Years. She's clueless and pliable and I see no problem with her. The older one, Stefana is hiding something. I want her vetted before we go too far. I'm not sure we can find a suitable buyer for her. They all want them younger and younger. There is one house in Maryland looking for an older slave, and of course our friend in Rio can always use her in his stable. If we have to go that route, he'll have to supply the drugs. I'm not absorbing that cost along with all the expense of breaking and training her. We'll see, one step at a time. Now put on your shining smile and see to our guests, my dear."

Gwyn dismissed Victoria with a slight wave of her hand as she returned to the pile of paperwork waiting on her antique mahogany desk. So much to do and so little time to get it all done.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX – AN EDUCATION**

Upon entering the plush dining room, Steph was surprised to find around twenty other women of assorted ages and sizes there. Evidently she and NeeNee were the last guests to arrive for the semester. Greeted by the ever-present Vicky, Steph was directed to the buffet table and encouraged to meet the other students.

The food choices were all healthy, enticingly inviting and surprisingly delicious. To her relief, dessert was included…and it was all chocolate! There was everything from wrapped truffles to double-chocolate cheesecake. True, they were all in mini portions but one of each couldn't hurt.

She took a seat at a table with six other women she guessed to be around her age. They greeted her with smiles and quickly started chatting excitedly about the classes starting in the morning.

"Oh, this is my third time taking Basic Physiology. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I guess they think I must be the world's biggest idiot taking that class over and over, but each year the lab rats get cuter and cuter," a middle-aged woman giggled.

"I agree! Those classes get my juices running for the whole week," a rather plump woman sitting across from Steph chimed in. "Oh how rude of us," she then added smiling at Steph. "Let's introduce ourselves to the blushing freshman."

There was a rapid exchange of names (real or otherwise) and quick background stories. Two of the women were lesbian partners who came to the spa every year to celebrate their anniversary and learn new techniques. The woman across from Steph was a Bondage Domme and had come for advanced cat-o-nine-tails instruction. The quiet woman at the end of the table volunteered little except the fact she was between relationships and seeking something new. They were all friendly and down to earth and Steph felt right at home.

The mystery of the low tuition cost was solved. Just like hotels, the spa hated to have empty seats at these classes and last minute bookings were done at cost. Some of the courses would not be on Steph's schedule and "private tutoring" would not be available to her. _Thank goodness. I can imagine what that involves and I'm not interested in being Valedictorian. Besides, Ranger would be angry at me as it is if he knew I was here. He would kill me if he found out I had a private tutor teaching me new techniques! _ Everyone assured her that she would come away with a much better understanding of her sexual needs and a list of things to try with her partner that would blow her mind. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and to her surprise Steph was excited to start her education.

################

Walking into the classroom brought a rush of déjà vu for Steph. She was never fond of notebooks and whiteboards and endless lectures. She joined the other seven women in the room and found herself next to several of her dinner companions from the night before. Everyone else was smiling in great anticipation. _I must really be missing something here. This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation. And they are all grinning like idiots!_

The reason for the glowing faces became quite evident when the instructor, Mistress Kim, uncovered the first of three five-foot, pixel-perfect photos of extreme close-ups of the male naughty bits…front, side and somehow under!

"Everyone here has had experience with the male penis but how many here know how all this extraordinary plumbing works? Or why he likes this but not that. Your job today is to learn how to please your partner by learning exactly what pleases him and why. I expect your full attention." _No problem there! _ "And you will learn little without asking questions."

Steph found herself gripping the pen in her hand so tight that her fingers were beginning to cramp. _I am so going to ace this course! _ Then Miss Kim asked her first question. "Does anyone know where the male climax begins?"

Eight hands shot up. Eight women gave their answers. Eight women were wrong. "It is not the tip, the balls or any of the crass names that I have heard today. By the end of this class, you will all know the correct terms for these body parts and hopefully their importance." Miss Kim did not sound pleased. "As for my question, the correct answer is…his mind. The brain begins releasing chemicals called neurotransmitters. These chemicals help control how hard he will become, how long he will be able to perform and ultimately how much pleasure he and you will enjoy. The literature on each of your desks lists these chemicals and their effects. It will behoove you to use some of your private time, instead of simply sunning yourselves and giggling, to actually read the words."

_OK, so this is going to involve work. At least the subject is interesting even if the teacher is a snit._

Steph's attention was riveted as each illustration was talked about, pointed to and discussed in great detail. _Who knew that the end of the spine was part of the male response system? Or that half the penis was inside a man? Well, obviously many people including all men knew these things. But why were they kept secret for so long? This course isn't half bad! _Just when she thought that this was the best biology class she had ever taken…it got quite a bit better.

"Now if you will all join me, we will head to the lab for our practical." The door to the lab opened and there on pedestals were two absolutely perfect, absolutely nude men. One was circumcised. The other was not. Steph was immediately fascinated in this extra equipment and totally flustered, as her very red face announced to the class and the world. "We will identify all the parts we discussed in class. I want each of you to have hands-on experience with both of our lab specimens. Once you are comfortable with the mechanics, we will advance to inducing arousal. Miss Plume, you seem intrigued by Noake's foreskin. Why don't you start with him? Ladies feel free to ask your 'lab rats' any questions relating to what you have been taught today. You cannot shock them and they have been trained to give you complete and easily understood answers. You have 45 minutes before class ends. I suggest you get started." With those words, Mistress Kim stepped back into the classroom. And eight women suddenly took on the appearance of a pack of hungry lionesses.

"This is why I take this course over and over," one of the women chirped. Everyone laughed and then got to serious business. So much to learn…so little time!

##########

"No. We will handle it from this end. I will pass on word of you excellent work to the other partners. Expect a bonus for this one." Gwyn disconnected from Skype and addressed Vicky and Rafiq. "Just as I suspected, Miss Plume is not whom she pretends to be. Her real name is Stephanie Plum and she is from Trenton. Thank goodness we had her vetted. She's nothing really, just a half-educated burg-girl working for a half-assed bail bondsman. Here's a good laugh. The bondsman is Vincent Plum…of the Alternate Sexual Deviations Convention. I wonder if he sent his cousin here to help him out. So she does have family that would miss her. More importantly, she has had a long relationship with a Trenton detective named Morelli. That connection could have caused us all a goodly amount of pain and grief."

"We will be showing Miss PLUME a very professional, very legal and sanitized good time. She will attend all the basic classes and practicals. See that she takes all the exercise courses…explain that being physically fit is a plus for having good sex. She may learn the basic explanations of the kink side however she is not to see or partake in any of the BDSM and slave training. I don't want her to have eyes on the dungeons, gear or trainees. Victoria, I want you to be her shadow. I want a report every evening on everything…what she ate, who she spoke with…everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Gwyn. I won't disappoint you." Vicky answered meekly.

"I know for a fact that you won't, my dear." Gwyn's cold and direct admonition made Victoria's skin produce goose bumps.

"Rafiq, I expect the operation in the back location to continue uninterrupted. However, use extra precautions when extracting our newest merchandise. Their disappearances must seem natural and for the most part, unremarkable and un-noticed. I will hold you personally responsible if there is any problem. I'm sure you don't want a replay of last time. Do you?" Her eyes were half closed with a not-so veiled threat.

"No, Mistress Gwyn. Things will be done perfectly," Rafiq answered with his eyes fixed on a spot on the carpet, not daring to look at his Mistress directly. She was a formidable and ferocious woman with a very, very dark soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN – EXPOSITION**

The afternoon had flown by. The course in Feminine Orgasm was fascinating if not extremely awkward for Steph. The intimate details of another woman's doo-dah were things she would rather have not seen. However, she had to admit that, embarrassment aside, she did understand her own needs and reactions much more clearly.

After class, the instructor had given each of the students a binder indexed with the different alternate sexual lifestyles. They were told to look over the information during the evening and let their concierge, in Steph's case that would be Victoria, know which classes had piqued their interest.

NeeNee had not been in either of her classes and Steph decided to seek her out. Perhaps they could attend one of the kinkier classes together and share opinions. Steph wandered through the gym area and then went out to the pool. NeeNee was no where to be seen. Steph headed to the dining room for dinner. In fact, now that she thought of it, she had not seen NeeNee at meals. _I hope she is not ill. That would be a shame. She was so looking forward to this whole spa thing._ Steph decided after dinner she would find NeeNee's room and check in on her.

NeeNee's room was two doors down from hers and Steph knocked on her door. There was no answer. _Oh well, I'll try a little later. She might be at the spa for an evening steam to relax. _ Back in her own room, Steph curled up in the big comfy chair in her room and started looking through her new binder.

_Oh my! Some of this is just too out there for my tastes. How can normal people think this shit is sexy? Ranger can't possibly be this perverted!_

Then she found the chapter devoted to Domination and submission. It wasn't anything like she thought it would be. She learned that it was more about attitude and power transfer than about whips and chains. Many Dominants absolutely abhorred excessive violence or humiliating their submissives. Dominants required complete and immediate obedience to their demands. The submissive could relax in complying with his wishes in the full knowledge that: a) Her Dom would never do anything that she had not given him permission to do; b) Her Dom had her safety and fulfillment as his prime concern; and c) The objective for the Dom was to remove all external guilt, angst and choice from the sub's mind, allowing her to fully enjoy the experience at hand and not worry about what she was doing or what others might think.

Steph read this passage a couple of times. It made glorious sense to her.

"It doesn't matter what a stranger thinks of you. That is you Dom's responsibility. Pleasing him is your only duty and thought at these times. The opinions of strangers matter naught - for they will give you nothing but scorn and judgment. It is your Dom's job to handle their reaction, not yours. Your job is simply to obey. Is it the stranger's business to know if your Dom will bathe you tonight or stroke you and calm your fears? Do they care if your Dom will feed you or how he will satiate your deepest desires?

The most accomplished Doms and subs go out in public with their relationship at a most quiet and personal level. A subtle nod or an implied command is all that is shown to the uninitiated observer. There is none of the overdramatic behavior seen in movies or fantasized in trashy books on the subject. The overt violence, humiliation and slave behavior are not part of a healthy Dom/sub relationship. These behaviors are more part of the BDSM world and even then are rarely if ever shared with the outside community."

The thought of Ranger bathing her and stroking her caused Steph to overheat. She decided to check in with NeeNee instead of heading to her shower and obliging massaging showerhead. There were no lights coming from under NeeNee's door and at first Steph was hesitant to knock. But she was genuinely concerned and wanted to make sure that her new friend was OK. She knocked quietly and repetitively. There was no answer, and the door was locked. Now Steph was worried and decided to find Vicky and get some answers. Instead of waiting until morning, Steph headed down to the reception center. It was manned 24/7, and someone there might know where NeeNee was.

The young man at reception was smiling and helpful. No, he wasn't aware of a client named Courtney or NeeNee, but he would check with someone right away. Five minutes later, Vicky was at Steph's side. Vicky stated that the privacy of the clients was of primary importance at the Hermitage, but to alleviate Steph's concerns she would tell her. NeeNee had checked out the very first day and had caught a ride back to Tuttle's Corner with a member of the staff. "Nothing to be concerned about at all, my dear. It happens all the time. Some people are just not as ready as they thought to start exploring their own sexuality. I'll walk you back to your room, and we can talk. Have you decided on which variant you might like to consider?" Vicky's hand on her elbow and the gentle, but firm prodding towards the elevator let Steph know that her evening reconnoiter had come to an end, and she was expected to remain in her room till morning.

Vicky rode to Steph's floor and watched her until she had dutifully entered her room. Five minutes later, Steph was out of her room and stealthily heading down the back stairs. Something wasn't right. NeeNee had been more excited than Steph at attending classes. Her boyfriend had practically insisted that she come to the Hermitage. If something had changed or there was an emergency at home, she was sure that NeeNee would have told her or at least left her a note. Steph wasn't sure what she was looking for, but her Spidey sense was charting off the board.

If she could work her way down the stairs, she could slip past the reception desk that faced the front doors and elevator. The hallway to the offices was toward the back and perhaps she could find NeeNee's phone number and check on her.

She heard their voices from around the corner and froze against the wall. Steph got on her hands and knees and peeked around the corner (A trick she had learned spying on her FTAs). To her surprise the first person she saw was the elusive Gwyn. There was an intense discussion led mostly by Gwyn. She was asking Vicky questions. Vicky seemed very meek and not at all her confident perky self. "Yes, ma'am. No, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am." _Who IS this Gwyn? Vicky acts as if at any moment Gwyn will not only fire her, but also eliminate her from this world. And who are those guys? My "hunk radar" would have alerted me if they had been around earlier._

The two guys Steph was watching looked like Rangeman wannabes. They were big, muscular and dressed in blue buttoned shirts and blue pants. They were hanging on Gwyn's every word, ready for her orders. Gwyn dismissed the group and headed back toward the offices. _Shit! She must work here. I bet she's their boss. I've seen that command stature before with Ranger and Tank. What the hell is going on here?_

Rather than follow Gwyn back to her office where she would probably give Steph the same line of BS she received from Vicky. Steph decided to tail the two men. They exited the building through the back door and slid into a four-wheel ATV parked by the door. The word "SECURITY" was stenciled on the sides and hood. She watched as they headed down the private drive and toward the large barn-like buildings at the back of the Hermitage property. Steph had asked earlier about the buildings, thinking that perhaps horseback riding might be an offered perk. She had been told by a staff member that those buildings were not part of the spa and were off limits for guests. Yet the spa security men were heading right to that location. _We'll just have to see what kind of security force we have here in the middle of nowhere._ And Steph was off, following the ATV.

##########

Her first surprise was the strong chain link fence that surrounded the compound of buildings. It had been hidden to the casual observer by a thicket of well pruned hedges. A slow walk-around revealed a gap between the bottom of the swing gate and the ground. At first it didn't seem big enough for her to get through. But Steph found if she turned her head to the side and pushed her body through using her toes to push and wiggling snake-like, she could make it to the other side with minimal noise and maximum mud. Stealthily, she headed for the windows along the main structure.

The front of the building looked like any barn in any countryside. However from the side one could see that the front was simply a façade concealing two rows of long bunkhouse-type structures. Steph made her way along the first long building. The windows all had chicken wire imbedded in the glass, making the windows impossible to break and escape through. _Very strange. What don't they want to get out? _When she peeked in the first window, she got her answer. And it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Steph saw a small eight by ten foot room furnished with only a bed and wooden chair and lit by two simple light bulbs hanging from wires in the ceiling. The room was not empty. Standing in the center was a fairly buffed man. He was wearing a white tee shirt that might have been painted on. He was pant-less. Kneeling in front of him was a woman obviously performing fellatio. Her hands were tied behind her back. He had a firm hold of her hair and was not very gentle in either his hold or his thrusts. It was obvious that the woman was not a willing participant and the bruises on her body showed that she had fought the good fight and lost. Steph could feel her blood run ice cold at the violent sight and was looking for a way to help the poor victim when the man inside, evidently finished with his release, stepped aside and Steph got a look at the woman's face. It was NeeNee.

_Oh my God! I've got to get help. Something terrible is going on here. I've got to get to my phone and call the police. Maybe they know what's going on here. Maybe they are part of it. I'd better call Ranger. NO! I can't let him know I'm here. Shit! What am I going to do? _

Steph backed away from the window, turned and ran towards the gate and snaked her way back out. She ran full tilt back towards the Hermitage dorms and opened the back door. Standing at the door, waiting for her was a very angry Gwyn. Steph took a quick step back and turned to run. She ran into a large wall dressed in a white tee shirt and dark pants. The wall grabbed her around her waist with one arm and firmly placed his other hand over her mouth, stifling the scream that had almost escaped.

"Oh my dear, what shall we do with you now? Why couldn't you have just played out your little fantasy and gone home?" Then Gwyn addressed the wall holding Steph. "Take her to the barn and put her in one of the training cages. Everything is soundproof there and she can scream her lungs out. Make sure it's securely locked and that the others understand that she is not to be touched. She is off limits until I check with the partners. I'm not sure what we will do with her yet. I just know that she can't stay here long."

The human wall restraining Steph simply lifted her off her feet and carted her off towards the barn. Gwyn headed inside to call her partners for guidance. Steph's disappearance would cause too many questions. Her visit to the Hermitage was a secret that was too easy to break. Her accidental death would be easier to explain and would protect the business. Just how her accident would happen was what needed to be discussed and arranged.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Her entire body radiated the heat of her arousal. Her frantic moans and soft pleas were music to his ears. With her bound in submission, he could play her body like a fine instrument. Her blindfold made her sensitive to his slightest touch. Her smile professed her pleasure and encouraged him to continue. His own need was becoming urgently painful. He wanted to give her one more orgasm before he joined her in release.

He slid between her open thighs, carefully avoiding any physical contact. He used his arms to hold himself directly above her pleasure zone and gently touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her reaction was immediate and passionate. She screamed out his name as she convulsed in wave after wave of climax. She called out his name again.

Ranger awoke with a jolt, covered in sweat. In that brief semiconscious moment between asleep and awake, he looked in expectation across the bed. Stephanie wasn't there. Reality closed the door on hope. She had not shared his bed in many weeks. He had thrown her away out of fear. Now his nights were filled with fantasy, frustration and guilt. He could no longer deny the truth. Stephanie was now part of his psyche. He needed her back in his world and in his bed.

_Damn, this has got to stop! Get a hold of yourself, Manoso! _ Despite the gravity of the situation he burst out laughing. These thoughts had run through his head while he stood under the hot waters of his shower and manually relieved his sizable erection. _You're a grown man…act like one. She is the one woman you want in your life. Swallow your pride and go fight for her…now!_

########

He had not slept at all the night he told her to leave. Once his anger had subsided and he could think clearly, he began to question the source of his inner turmoil. He didn't like the answers. He wasn't furious at Steph. She had offered him her greatest gift…her submission…body and soul. The weight of that gift had scared him. He had never run from responsibility in his life. The thought of caring completely for his soul mate because she had also chosen him had caused a rush of anxiety and raw fear. He didn't like being afraid. It was an emotion he'd buried years ago. When it raised its ugly head, he became furious with himself. He took that rage out on the one person who deserved nothing but his undying love and respect.

Ranger was not a pleasant person to be around for those next two weeks. Even the inner circle at Rangeman walked as if on eggshells. Ranger knew that he was volatile and tried all kinds of self therapy. He tried extensive workouts in the gym with conscripted sparring partners. He tried locking himself in his office and burying himself under paperwork. In a last desperate attempt at getting a full night's sleep, he returned to Dominion in the hopes of finding a partner for his sexual needs as well as a willing conduit for his anger. There were many volunteers, but he went home alone and unsatisfied.

This latest dream was the final straw. He would apologize. He would ask for forgiveness. He had decided that, if necessary, he would kneel in submission, something he had not done since his days training as a Dom. There was a way to fix this. By the end of the day, he and his Babe would be together and starting their new life.

########

Ramon was manning the com-center when Ranger walked in.

"What is Stephanie's location?" It was a simple request and he expected a simple answer.

Poor Ramon could feel his blood pooling in his feet. He turned an odd shade of ashen beige…the Latino version of ghostly white. Remembering his boss's fiery mood over the last few weeks, he attempted to temper his bad news with an upbeat ending. "She's not on the board right now. But there have been no reports of any bombs, fires or rocket launchings either." Ramon hoped that adding a positive note to a negative answer would soften his boss's reaction. His brief sojourn into psychology was a total failure.

"What do you mean, 'she's not on the board'.?" Ranger's voice was an octave deeper than usual, a sure sign of his displeasure. "Her car should broadcast a signal automatically. Hit the 'inquire' button and pull up the history." _Control your temper. It's not Ramon's primary responsibility. She's your woman. You should know where she is._

"She left the area three days ago, heading north. We lost the signal when she passed Newton on I80. Her transmitter is out of range."

"Well, ping another tower. Broaden the range. Find her." This was a command, not a request. Ramon sensed that his future ability to breathe and function properly as a fully intact human rested solely on locating Stephanie Plum. He turned over the com to Woody and began his quest with survival as his goal.

In the privacy of his office, Ranger called Steph's cell. He got the standard recording that stated the phone was either out of range or turned off. Did he want to leave a message? "Babe, we need to talk."

He called Connie at the bonds office. "She's not here. You missed her by a day. She was going to take a couple of weeks off and go on vacation. I don't know where. Didn't she tell you?" Connie was never known for being subtle.

A trip to Steph's apartment was next. The place was in order, by Plum standards. It seemed odd not to see the cage and the ever present Rex. He had gone to the big wheel in the sky a week after Steph and Morelli had officially broken up. Ranger had been there to console and comfort. Steph had declined his offer to replace the little critter stating nothing could take Rex's place. He had planned on giving her a kitten from Tank's cat's next litter. Another good idea put aside for a better time. _No more waiting for the right time. Make your own right time. Fate is too damn fickle. _

He looked in every room. A check of her closet showed she had not taken her high heels or her evening dresses. Unless she planned on purchasing at her destination, wherever she was, it was more casual than formal. She did take her bathing suit…the one they picked out together in Hawaii. She really looked hot in that bikini. Ranger found himself getting a little jealous that some stranger would be seeing her in something he felt was his alone to enjoy.

If he couldn't find any clues here, he would go to her parents' house and make up some story about a missing report. Even if she had told them not to say where she was going, he would make it seem urgent and convince them to reveal her location.

In the lobby on the way out of the building he passed her mailbox. It was so stuffed that the lock was barely holding it shut. The lock was so strained that it took seconds with just the slightest encouragement to spring open. Two large manila envelopes were the cause. One glance at the return addresses caused Ranger's blood pressure to skyrocket. He took the stairs two at a time back to her apartment. He needed privacy to absorb what he was reading and ready access to her computer. _Babe, please. You didn't do what I think you did. You can't be that foolish. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? Of course you can. You never disappoint. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE – PREMONITION**

The first envelope was the least upsetting. Ranger recognized the address belonging to an acquaintance and longtime member of the D/s community. Master Reynaud had opened "US…Unknowing Submissive" years ago as a way to clarify to the vanilla world exactly what the D/s lifestyle was about.

This was during a time when a plethora of truly bad "B" porn movies had filled the rental shops. Two mentally ill individuals had used those exaggerated violent films as templates for a crime spree that involved kidnapping, rape, torture and murder. The media coverage of the crimes and resulting trial had members of the D/s community fearing for their lives. The community had always been underground not out of a sense of shame but more out of respect for the privacy of its members. The unwanted and misconstrued publicity had made any acknowledgement of "the life" dangerous.

Master Reynaud took it upon himself to fight fire with fire. Education and positive publicity were his weapons. He wrote editorials disavowing any connection between the "depraved animals" perpetrating "heinous acts on fellow humans" and those "decent, caring and law-abiding citizens" who were in "safe, sane and consensual" relationships. He spoke on talk radio programs and was a guest lecturer at college forums on human sexuality. Eventually, he opened a small institute on the second floor of a commercial building in Levittown, PA. His PhD in Deviate Psychology gave him credibility in a world where a paper framed on a wall certified intelligence and acceptance. His love of the "kink" community and his untiring fight for their lifestyle made him a living hero in their eyes. He was a powerful and honorable man and Ranger was proud to call him a friend.

The second envelope gave Ranger concern. The Hermitage had been around for decades. Originally, it had been a spa for the wealthy women in the state. When Madam Noor purchased it, the spa had seen its glory days pass and was losing money. Madam Noor (her vanilla name was Dorothy O'Shea) was a genuine Madam. Her stable of high priced call girls was known around the world. A sharp business woman, Madam saw a need that was not being filled. There was a serious lack of well trained, intelligent and naturally beautiful courtesans. She revamped the Hermitage and introduced "Awakenings"…the legal front of the business. Awakenings was advertised as an informational institute, a place where a woman could safely explore her curiosity of alternate-sex lifestyles in a luxurious spa setting. There was classroom instruction only and extracurricular activities were strictly forbidden. Madam Noor used the business to find, groom and hire the best of the best. Awakenings at the Hermitage became a most profitable adventure.

Madam Noor's sudden death had caused concern for the future of the entire enterprise. Her niece, Gwyneth Morgan, was sole heir. Mistress Gwyn was a well-known dominatrix. Her private clubs in Maryland, New York and Miami were all successful and all were rumored to be backed with laundered money. Her connections with both the New York syndicate and the Miami cartels were known only by those who needed to know. Flags had gone up with Homeland Security but priorities had put any deep investigation on the back burner. Threats of bombing innocent civilians took precedence over not-so-innocent men paying to get laid. Gwyn brought her partners in immediately after taking control. The Hermitage's purpose had changed for the worst.

Ranger was aware of the rumors regarding the spa. Over the last two years, he had become less active in the D/s community. He would go occasionally to private parties or use the services of Dominion for quick hook-ups. Surprisingly, he found himself looking forward to vanilla sex with Steph. She was having an unnerving effect on his entire life…not unwelcomed, just unnerving. He would call Reynaud later and set up a meeting. The old Master had ties throughout the country. He would be able to give updated and honest information regarding Gwyn and the Hermitage.

Steph's computer was next. Ranger grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and settled down at the dining room table. "_Now let's see what you're up to, Babe. What kind of trouble did you find this time?" _

If there was one thing that made Stephanie Plum predictable, it would be the fact that she was lazy…not 'sloth' lazy but 'how-can-I-get-the-maximum-accomplished-with-the least-amount-of-effort' lazy. Running only until she could feel the effects, shooting on the range only until she regularly hit the target and dieting only until a particular dress fit more comfortably were enough for her. She never wanted to push herself to discover her limits or try to overcome them. _I could help her with this. She just needs a little more guidance and a lot more motivation. She could reach her full potential and go so much farther. I could help her be the woman she dreams of being. But first I have to find her and bring her home._

Steph avoided passwords whenever possible…too much work or too much to remember. "Who else uses my computer? I certainly don't need to protect myself from myself?" had been her defense during their last confrontation on the subject. Ranger had convinced her to at least password protect her login. She dutifully came up with an easily remembered password…Batman1…and used it for everything. _Know her login. Know her life. At least she was trying in practice if not grasping in principle._

There were no messages from either site. In fact, there were no messages from any site related to alternate lifestyles or sex education. He checked her desktop folders and did find one (protected by the notoriously same password) labeled "research". This was the mother load of information and misinformation that Steph had collected over the past month. He skimmed through the file. There was nothing indicating a trip or a stay at any location. Ranger closed the file and was about to close the email screen when a blinking icon caught his attention. There was a message waiting on her "other" account. _She has another email account. Hmmm._

The message was from US, asking if she had received their brochure and information packet. He was about to click off the message when he noticed something strange. It was addressed to Ms Plume. That's when he saw that this particular email account was owned by one Stefana Plume. Yes, the situation was serious and he was angry at both himself and her. But he couldn't help but laugh out loud. _Stefana Plume! Really! From bondswoman to stripper with a stroke of the keyboard! This has got to be a year's worth of ammunition. I could have a Rangeman tee monogrammed, or better still a black g-string. Christmas will be fun this year._

His frivolity vanished as he read the saved messages from Awakenings. "Thank you for you interest." "Application attached." "Payment received." "Awaiting your arrival." Out of two bad choices, Steph (aka Stefana) had, of course, picked the worst. She had only been gone a couple of days and he could easily pick up her trail; but was that wise.

Storming into the Hermitage and pulling her out was his instinctive first reaction. Thankfully, common sense and reason took control. _She is trying so hard. I don't want to embarrass her or treat her like a wayward child. What can I do to keep her safe? How can I protect her from herself as well as potential scum? _ A smile spread across his face as he reached for his cell.

A quick speed-dial later, and a throaty woman's voice answered on the second ring. There was no chirpy "hello". In fact there was no socializing of any sort. She answered with a simple "yes" and waited for instructions.

"There is something you need to do for me now. I will email you directions and instructions. I expect you to be in place no later than ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Contact me by text message when you are settled." Ranger's words were sharp and commanding. He didn't wait for her reply. He knew there would be no questions. She would do exactly as she was told… she always did.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN – INCARCERATION **

Jeanne Ellen arrived at the Hermitage at nine thirty the next morning. Her cover was tight. Her story could be vetted by experts and would show that she was the number one submissive to Master Kendrick of the island of Curacao in the Dutch Caribbean. She was being sent as his emissary to evaluate the Hermitage as a vacation reward for his submissives.

She was greeted immediately by Gwyn and Victoria. "Welcome to the Hermitage, Jamila. Master Kendrick has informed us of your purpose here and has requested that you receive respective hospitalities during you days here. I am Gwyneth, Mistress of the Hermitage and this is Victoria, my number one. You have much in common and I have instructed her to be both forthcoming and helpful as your personal guide. Let's get you settled. We can meet in the lounge in, let's say, one hour." Gwyn was all businesswoman smiles. Jeanne Ellen distrusted her immediately. The word 'smarmy' came to mind.

"Please come with me, Jamila. Your room is on the third floor." Poor Victoria looked like a well trained puppy. This could come in handy later on.

Jeanne Ellen's room overlooked the courtyard and pool area. No doubt to promote the luxury and benefits of the spa. With her investigator's eyes, she saw a perfect vantage point to plan her reconnoiter.

Small talk was always a good way to find out information without seeming to pry. "So Victoria, how long have you been with your Mistress?" Jeanne Ellen asked while unpacking her bag.

"I have been Mistress Gwyn's sub for eight years. I have been honored to be her 'number one' for the last three. And please, call me Vicky when we are in private." Victoria was visibly more relaxed when she was out of eyesight and earshot of her Mistress. She was actually smiling.

"And you, Jamila?"

Jeanne Ellen proceeded to relate her background as if she had actually lived it and was proud of her accomplishments. "Closer to seven years. My relationship with Master Kendrick has gone through many phases first as slave, than as sub. I am now his number one and oversee all who serve in both of his households."

"So much responsibility! He must have great faith in your abilities. Are you collared?"

"Master doesn't collar. All who serve him consent of their own free will and can leave his households at the end of their contracts. With this freedom comes great loyalty. Few choose to leave. He is a harsh and powerful man, but generous and protective of all who serve him. And Mistress Gwyn, how is it like to serve under her?"

"Mistress Gwyn is a very strong woman. Her life is here at Hermitage and Awakenings. Her ability to be a successful businesswoman in a mostly male dominated field makes her quite special. All who serve her are fortunate to live in such a beautiful place." Vicky had avoided any indication of affection towards her Mistress. A fact not missed on the ever-alert Jeanne Ellen.

"Are there slaves here also?" Slaves were more fearful and would quickly report to their Mistress any activity or conversations that might cause retributions later.

"There are a few bois (male slaves) and females, but they are mostly used in the classrooms as lab-rats. Many of the instructors and all the security personnel are employees. We don't have to treat them as our Doms, but any insolent behavior toward them is severely punished by Mistress Gwyn. Come, let's finish here and join the Mistress in the lounge. I'm sure she wants you to see everything."

_I doubt that. But I guarantee that I will see everything. But first I need to find Plum. What an enigma she must be to put Carlos in such a state of concern. I can't let her see me, but I am to keep a close eye on her. You truly enjoy putting challenges in front of me, Carlos. I haven't failed you yet and I'm not about to now._

########

Stephanie couldn't stop shivering. It wasn't cold in the cage room, in fact if anything it was a little too warm. What was giving her the chills was what she saw in this garage-sized room: six five-foot by five-foot cages, three along each wall. One cage was empty. Each of the other five held a woman. Steph was the only one still clothed. The others were completely naked. _No wonder it's so warm in here. But I'm not about to take anything off, if I don't have to. God please, don't make me have to!_

The door to the room opened and NeeNee was brought in assisted by two tee-shirted goons. She was practically comatose and barely able to stand on her own. Tossed into the empty cage next to Steph's she never moved from her original position. Tears formed in Steph's eyes at the pitiful sight of her new friend. They dried instantaneously as the men approached her cage. _Shit! Here it comes! _

The men glared hungrily at her through the bars. The big one with the spiky red hair spoke as he fiddled with his ring of keys. "So, this is the 'special handling' we were warned about. What makes you so 'special,' missy? You won't fetch much on the market…too old. You're easy on the eyes, but I've seen better. And you sure as hell aren't part of the lifestyle. You must put the shine on somebody's balls or you wouldn't be here. We're not allowed to evaluate you, but you sure as hell can watch. You might as well get a peek at the rest of your life." In one lightning fast move, he had her out of the cage and her hands cuffed behind her back.

Steph wasn't sure if she could make her legs work, but that turned out not to be a problem. She was propelled forward by a strong push from behind. Red's partner opened one of the other cages and a young blonde woman was grabbed by her hair and dragged out. She yipped once and began to whimper softly. "Come on, sweet thing. Let's show our 'special' guest how to have a swinging time," her handler taunted. The four headed for a room at the end of the hall.

Steph let out an involuntary gasp of horror as she was shoved into the room. It looked like a dungeon in a bad 'B' movie. There were chains and metal rings on one of the walls. There was a large wooden X on another. Wood benches, a large wooden table and uncomfortable seat-less chairs were the only furniture. In the center of the room, hanging ominously was a set of chains with thick leather cuffs. _Oh my God! This is the stuff of nightmares! This can't be real! Oh Ranger, I've really fucked up now. Please, please if you can feel me, save me!_

The blonde was taken to the room's center and her hands were cuffed to the chains. Red pushed a button on the wall and the chains rose, pulling the woman almost off her feet. Her toes were barely touching the floor. There was a humming sound and a second set of chains and cuffs descended from the ceiling. The woman's ankles were bound and those chains rose. Soon she was hanging in a grotesque 'U' with her face up and her private parts spread and waist-high for all to view.

These men weren't planning on viewing. They were planning on using and using hard. Steph was chained to the wall and made to watch as each man took turns. First the woman's bottom was struck with a paddle. She was hit so hard that she actually began to swing. When she yelled out, Red hit her harder and warned her to accept her punishment in silence or he would really get rough. _How much rougher could you be, you bastard? Please Blondie, be quiet. I think he enjoys making people hurt. I'm afraid he'll kill you. Please, please don't yell!_

When her buttocks were the proper shade of crimson, Red nodded to his companion. "She's all yours. Swing away."

The bigger man (Steph named him Animal) stepped up behind the blonde and unzipped his pants. Out popped the largest penis Steph had ever seen. _He's not human! He'll rip her to shreds!_ And that is just what Animal tried to do. Swinging from the chains the woman had no way to adjust to his size or the assault. He would jam into her with an animalistic ferocity and then push her away allowing her to swing back onto him with little more effort on his part. The woman moaned in pain but never called out. After what seemed like forever, Animal finished in a fountain flourish that he sprayed over her face. She had blessedly passed out and was not aware of the humiliation. Steph was trying valiantly not to vomit, but she couldn't stop the tears.

As he marched her back to her cage, Red whispered into Steph's ear "Well Miss Special, think you can handle that like a pro? Sure hope so. Whoever bought you paid a pretty price. He better have something to show for his money."

Steph huddled in the far corner of her cage. It was her protection now…protection from the depravity outside. _Bought and paid for. I'm going to be some asshole's property. I'm going to be a slave! Hell no! I'll die first. Damn it, Ranger. This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just let me love you? Why won't you love me? Why aren't you here to save me?_

It had been a long, horrendous night. As hard as she tried, Steph couldn't fight off the wave of sleep that overtook her. She spent a fitful night, not realizing that her rescue depended on her biggest rival.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – MISSION**

Jeanne Ellen had seen every classroom, every Jacuzzi and every public room at the spa. Vicky's tour was thorough and by the book. Stephanie was nowhere to be found. She was not in the classrooms, pool and wasn't seen at the cafeteria either during meals or in-between. _That girl likes pampering, but she loves her food! Something's not right. Where the hell is she?_

At 3 A.M. Jeanne Ellen began her own tour. During the day, she had checked for camera and lock placement and found the entire facility lacking in anything better than the basic security setup. _Hector would be laughing his ass off if he saw this._

Slipping into Gwyn's office was a little dicey since it was in one of the few camera monitored hallways. A small fire set in one of the outdoor trash receptacles removed the receptionist/guard from his desk long enough for her to practice her best B&E skills.

She only needed a few minutes to upload the Trojan virus onto Gwyn's laptop. Silvio would be monitoring activity and snooping through files from his Miami office. Things went wrong ironically during the simplest part of her reconnoiter.

It made no sense. Security got tighter the farther away she went from the main buildings. The back of the property contained a large barn and some smaller outbuildings, none of which seemed to have any connection to the operation of the Hermitage Spa. The whole area was surrounded by a hidden and alarmed fence. Cameras were visible on the outside of all the buildings. There were roaming security details in 4x4 ATVs.

She started back to the main building and realized her mistake a minute before she was approached…infrared cameras the bane of all covert ops. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and pretended to be fully absorbed in trying to make a connection.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, missy?" Big, burly and bald, the security man had a hold of her arm and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Oh!" Jeanne Ellen jumped in mocked surprise. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Answer his question, Jamila. Just what are you doing out here at this hour?" Gwyn's voice was cold and full of authority.

"Master Kendrick was very adamant that I report to him every twelve hours on my progress. I spoke to him this morning and was to call him this evening. Vicky and I were having such a good time today, and I was so tired I fell asleep across my bed and woke up a little while ago. I've been all over trying to find a cell phone connection. I can't find any bars…anywhere! I have let my Master down. I am going to be punished. He will be so angry!" Among her many talents, Jeanne Ellen was a great actress. She stood in front of Gwyn and the goon, shaking and in tears. The look of sheer terror in her eyes was totally believable.

Surprisingly, Gwyn looked at Jeanne Ellen with a hint of compassion. In Gwyn's mind all submissives were weak and therefore stupid. Submissives could not be capable of independent thought, let alone subversive plots. This was the reason Gwyn felt secure around her own. She didn't have to hide her agenda or actions in front of Vicky and the others because they simply would not understand what was going on. They only had to fear her, and this they did in spades. _Stupid sub! Does she think her Master is going to be thrilled with a phone call at 4 AM! For getting me up at this ungodly hour, I should ask permission to beat her myself._

"There is no cell coverage in this area. It is for that reason we chose this location. We want our guests to be fully involved in their studies and relaxation, not bothered by the outside world and its Tweeting, texting and FaceBooking. Why didn't you ask to use the phone at the reception desk?"

"I didn't think that there would be anyone at the desk at this hour and I didn't want to use a phone to make a long distance call without permission. Oh my, it's much later than I thought." Jeanne Ellen looked at the time on her phone and up at Gwyn with a sad and helpless look. _I hate playing the part of an idiot._

Gwyn looked at the guard. "No harm. No foul. I'll take her from here." Then addressing Jeanne Ellen she cooed, "Come little one, I'll take care of you and your problem."

She took Jeanne Ellen's hand and led her back to her office. "We don't want to disturb Master Kendrick in the middle of the night. I will smooth things out with him when we Skype him in the morning. Now, what can we do for the next few hours until the sun is up?" _This job has some great perks and you, my dear, are going to be one of them._

#######

Jeanne Ellen was trying to concentrate on the Skype call that Gwyn was making to Master Kendrick. Putting the revulsion of the last few hours behind her was harder than she thought it would be. _I don't mind some girl-on-girl action when I am on the top. And I want to select my bottom…and Gwyn would never be a choice…EVER! What a genuine asshole! And she sure needs a refresher course on technique. Hello, who's this?_

Jeanne Ellen's reverie was suddenly broken as Master Kendrick appeared on the screen, and it wasn't Carlos. In fact she had never seen this man before and was running escape scenarios in her mind as Gwyn was explaining the reason for the call.

"…and so you see Master Kendrick, Jamila's failure to follow your instructions was entirely my fault. I ask leniency for her and forgiveness for me." Evidently the early morning tryst was more satisfying to Gwyn than it had been for Jeanne Ellen.

"Jamila has rarely disappointed me. I will take your kind words into consideration when administering her punishment, Lady Gwyn. Please put my little girl on now. I need to give her new instructions." Master Kendrick was in his 50s with a short graying beard and long, almost white hair. Even on the 17-inch laptop screen, he projected a commanding aura. He was, obviously, a man accustomed to being obeyed immediately and without question.

Gwyn moved aside allowing Jeanne Ellen to come into camera view. Instead of greeting this complete stranger with blank eyes, Master Kendrick smiled broadly at Jeanne Ellen. "Ah, my dear, you have had a trying night. Are you well? Have you been treated in the manner I requested?"

_Who the hell is this? Damn you. Carlos, I know this mission was thrown together but geeze, I need to know who all the players are! _ "Yes, Master, Lady Gwyn and her staff have shown you great respect by treating me as an honored guest. I have learned much, but I am anxious to return to your side." This last sentence was a prearranged code to alert Ranger to danger and immediate exit help. _I hope to hell this old man has been read-in on the code or I'm in some deep shit here._

"Plans have changed, my dear. I need you back at Casa del Curacao sooner than we had discussed. Flight arrangements have been made for you. Your flight leaves Newark at 3 o'clock. Do not miss it. Please, allow me to speak again with Lady Gwyn."

_Well, who ever he is, he knows the drill. Carlos, we need to work on our_

_communication! _ With a "Yes Master", she bowed out of camera range and allowed Gwyn access.

"Lady Gwyn, a very important guest has been gracing my home. He is a Lord in the Community and has recently acquired property in upstate Pennsylvania. His relocation has understandably been kept to a need-to-know status. I have spoken to my good friend Salvatore Torello from New York City. I understand that you and he have contracted many business transactions. He is most pleased with the quality of your merchandise. When the question of acquisition of a unique commodity arose, he personally assured me that I could direct Lord Kane to you for his most special needs. May I trust Lord Kane's business requirements to your very capable hands?"

Nothing works better than dropping the name of one of the Hermitage's partners to get Gwyn's attention. Add to that a great deal of feeding her vanity and Gwyn was putty in Master Kendrick's hands. "Why certainly, Master Kendrick, any friend of Mr. Torello and your esteemed self would be treated with both courteous and quick action on my part and on the part of my staff. Please have Lord Kane contact me at his earliest convenience."

"Good. Good. He will be in the area in the next few days. Expect him any time as he is quite averse to announcing his travel plans. I'm sure you understand. I hope I have given you enough time to vet his background and you can quickly conduct business. He is not a patient man, as you will see." With his laugh still echoing on the line, Master Kendrick cut the connection and the screen went blank.

"Well, my dear Jamila, let's get you packed. You don't want to miss that flight and anger your Master more than he is." Gwyn addressed Jeanne Ellen with eyes aglow in the prospect of a new client and money in her pocket.

Jeanne Ellen left the Hermitage with more questions than answers. _Evidently, there really IS a Master Kendrick on the island of Curacao. Evidently, Carlos not only knows this Kendrick, but can elicit major favors from him. Most irritating of all, there is going to be more to this operation_ _and I am not going to be part of it! When this is all over, Carlos Manoso, I want 'top' for the whole night! You owe me!_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**ACQUISITION**

He walked in the lobby door at 8 o'clock the next evening. He drove his Mercedes CL to the portico and abandoned it, thoroughly expecting that a valet would magically appear to park the car. The man was dressed to color coordinate with his vehicle…black on black. He was dressed in Armani from head to toe…black silk, black polished wool and black leather. His swarthy complexion blended well with his jet-black hair, which was impeccably metro-styled. A well-groomed three-day five o'clock shadow made the whole package look sinister. The man was dark both inside and out. He carried an aura that screamed a combination of unquestioned power and danger. His black fingerless leather driving gloves added another layer of threat to his image.

Morris, the evening receptionist, jumped to his feet. The man coming toward him scared him to death. He began stumbling through the standard greeting… "Welcome to the Hermitage. My name is…"

The visitor never let him finish his little speech. "Tell Miss Gwyneth that Kane is here."

Kane obviously didn't care what time it was or if Gwyn was busy. He deliberately used the term "Miss" to emphasize his lack of respect for the Mistress of the Manor. He looked at and through Morris as if the poor lad was simply a hologram. Ignoring the standard protocol of phoning Mistress Gwyn, Morris sprinted off to locate her and warn her of the tempest waiting for her presence in the lobby.

After the call to Master Kendrick, Gwyn had wasted no time contacting Salvatore Torello. "Yes," Torello was familiar with Kane. He had worked with some of Torello's associates on unrelated business matters. In fact, Kane's presence might be helpful in removing the "problem" being held in isolation. A word of unsolicited caution was offered. "Do not insult the man by mentioning money. He knows the value of what he wishes to purchase and will offer you such. Do not argue. And for God's sake, Gwyn, don't make him mad. I have no intention of being on that man's shit list; neither should you."

Gwyn was still in her office. She did a quick mirror check and practically tripped over Morris on her way out the door. She caught herself in mid-gasp as she rounded the corner and saw Kane. He was absolutely gorgeous…impeccably dressed, incredibly handsome, physically fit and completely Alpha…the perfect Dom. He locked eyes with her as she crossed the room to greet him and she could feel her knees becoming weak. She surrepitiously wiped her sweating palms on her skirt as she stretched out her hand to greet her next "cash-cow".

"Lord Kane, I am Mistress Gwyn. We have been eagerly expecting your arrival. Salvatore Torello speaks very highly of you. I hope that we can provide for your every need."

Tired of the formal ass kissing, Kane got right to the point. "I know that you will, **Miss Gwyneth**." He was subtle in his statement, but the meaning was huge…the term Mistress did not apply to this woman and somehow she had no other option but to see to his needs. "Take me to your office so that we can conduct our business. I expect you have a good white wine." He headed in the direction from which Gwyn had come.

Gwyn trailed behind like an obedient pet. Her years as a sub flashing in her mind, Gwyn could picture herself under this man's leather. Feelings long dead began resurfacing. Unfortunately, his loathing for her would keep any hopes of physical release a fantasy for her alone.

Kane sat in the over-stuffed leather chair with his right ankle crossed over his left knee, a glass of wine in hand. Gwyn could not bring herself to sit at her desk but opted to sit submissively across from him on the couch. His last statement had taken her a moment to process fully. "I am in need of a new slave/trainee. My last one was, unfortunately, not strong enough emotionally and as it turns out…physically. I want one that is still green and with enough fire to challenge me. I am not interested in a frail bimbo. I want a woman equal to myself in stature and mind. I intend to break her and re-make her to my specifications. I am told you are in possession of such a woman…a woman whose presence here is posing a problem to the organization."

Kane was referring to Plum. _How could he possibly know about her? Of course, he spoke with Salvatore! _"We do have a potential problem. She has been isolated and caged for the past few days. We cannot allow her to return home. How can you prevent the expected investigation into her disappearance?"

"That, Miss Gwyneth, will be my problem if I decide to make the purchase. Take me to her…now." Kane rose to his feet and headed to the door with Gwyn struggling to keep up.

########

The garage-sized room was warm and well lit. Cell-like cages lined the walls. Each cage held a woman in varying degrees of pitiful. There was activity outside on the far side of the building. A large semi was docking and a number of burly men were coordinating some sort of project at the door. In the far corner, away from the activity was a single cage containing a fully clothed albeit disheveled woman.

Kane took in the entire scene in one glance. His attention was drawn to the isolated cage by Gwyn's explanation. "That's her, right over there. The rest of the merchandise is being shipped out later tonight. Her name is Stephanie Plum. She enrolled here under the idiotic name of Stefana Plume. I don't know what…."

Kane cut off Gwyn's speech in mid-sentence. "I really don't care what her name is. If she is adequate, I will name her myself…and she will learn to respond to it. I will require a private room. Have her stripped, bathed and hanging spread for evaluation. I want her blindfolded, but not gagged. Is there someplace where we can have a bite to eat while I am waiting?"

The coldness of his demands and the flippant request for a 'bite to eat' sent chills down Gwyn's spine. _My god! This man is evil walking the earth._ _What kind of prior business did he have with the organization? I think I am standing next to a killer. Salvatore was right…I don't want to make this man angry. He can't leave quickly enough and hopefully he'll take Plum with him. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the girl. I'm afraid that death will come agonizingly slow to her. Sexual curiosity CAN kill you, my dear._

########

Steph had been watching the flurry of activity all afternoon. One by one the other women had been taken away only to be returned to their cages physically transformed. Each had obviously had a bath and had been given new hair styles. NeeNee was now a ginger and was striking in a shape-hugging jade dress and high heels. One raven-haired girl now sported a pixie cut and the shortest shorts Steph had ever seen. Her high heels made her legs look like they went on forever. Steph was embarrassed to find she was suddenly jealous of the astounding make-overs the others had received. _God! I'm a self-centered bitch. I know where these women are heading and all I can think of is how good they look. If I'm not going with them, I'm doomed. _

These thoughts had no sooner left her mind when one of the resident 'keepers' unlocked her cage door. She felt all her blood pool in her feet and her heart stopped. "Well, Miss Special Handling, seems you may have found a home. Let's get you ready for the adoption process, shall we?" She tried to vocalize any form of protest, but as soon as her mouth was open her handler squeezed her cheeks together with his massive hand. "You'll fare much better if you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, darlin'. You won't fetch much with a ball gag covering those pretty lips."

She was taken to a large shower room, where well-trained women washed her…all over. She then sat naked in a chair while her hair, freshly shampooed was given a 'freshening up'. Wrapped in a terrycloth robe, Steph was delivered back to her handler. "You clean up nice" was his only comment as he hustled her out of the barn and into one of the smaller adjacent buildings.

The building had two doors. She was led into the door on the right. If she was scared before, now she was totally petrified. The room consisted of a bed, a single wooden chair and leather cuffs attached to chains that hung threateningly from the ceiling. There were shorter chains with cuffs bolted to the floor. Tears began streaming from her eyes as she began to beg her captor. "Please! Please! No! Please!" In minutes she found herself naked,hanging by her arms from the ceiling with her legs chained apart. A blindfold was placed tightly around her eyes and she was left alone in deadly silence, to await her fate.

An unknown amount of time went by. It could have been minutes. It felt like hours…a lifetime. She spent the time in silent prayer and contrition. There would be no knight in shining armor to save her this time. Her life as she knew it would be changed for the worse or possibly ended soon enough.

She heard the door open and quickly close. The rustling of clothing let her know someone was in the room, but had yet to speak. "Who's there? Is someone there? Please! There's been a terrible mistake. Please." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she cringed in anticipation.

"Sssh." The voice sounded male and commanding. His hands began to systematically roam over her entire body. Pinching here, prodding there in the manner one would use to evaluate a horse at an auction. His touch was gentle, but firm and she wasn't sure if the shivering of her body was the result of nerves, the cold or his professional touch.

Then he leaned into her, placing his lips close to her ears and whispered softly…

"Do you trust me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – AUDITION**

"Do you trust me?"…The words raced straight from her brain to her heart.

"Do you trust me?"…These were words once used lovingly in a warm bed that now seemed an eternity away.

"Do you trust me?"…These were the words Ranger used before taking her to sensual places that she never knew existed.

Then she caught his scent…Bulgari…Green.

Had she begun to hallucinate in her panic and desperation? Was God going to allow her to at least die with a comforting fantasy on her mind? But then he whispered again in her ear, and she knew this was not a fantasy. It was real. Her beloved had found her and was here to rescue her.

"Babe, can you hear me? Just nod if you do. Don't talk. I know there are cameras in here but I can't be sure of microphones."

Her body experienced an avalanche of physical reactions. She began to shake. She gasped. She sobbed uncontrollably. Then she remembered to nod. _My God! Ranger is here! What the hell kind of rescue is this? Where are the troops? Why are you alone? How can this help? Trust him. Trust him._

He walked around to her front and spoke softly, all the while his hands continued to explore her body. "This is going to be hard. I promise you that you won't be hurt. But this is the only way to get us both out of here alive. Do you understand?"

Stephanie nodded inconspicuously. He continued his instructions. "In a minute I am going to grab you. I want you to fight me with everything you've got. Don't worry about hurting me. I will slap you…hard. Keep fighting until I say the words 'be still'. Then I want you to just go limp and be very still. I'm just praying you are as good an actress as you are a liar."

She stiffened at the "liar" remark, but kept her head in the game. _What did he mean by "both of us" getting out alive? I can do this. I have to do this._

Suddenly, Ranger forced his hand between her legs and penetrated her with his finger. The movement was violent and feral. It wasn't hard for Steph to react with displeasure and anger. She began twisting, swearing and attempting to use her knees to defend herself. He swore, stood quickly and with his open hand slapped her across her face. She fought back. He slapped her hard on her ass. This was repeated two more times before she heard the command "be still."

Steph went limp in her chains. Her ass was on fire. Ranger fiercely grabbed her face and forced a hard kiss on her trembling lips. "Good girl. It's almost over. You'll be safe in a little while. Trust me." With that promise, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

########

Gwyn was waiting outside the door with a manufactured look of curiosity painted on her face. "Is everything satisfactory? I hope the merchandise was what you had in mind."

It took all of Ranger's training to keep a stoic face. _Merchandise! You cold-blooded bitch! That is a precious human in there…MY precious human. I'll be happy to jack-off watching you get yours. _"More than satisfactory. Let us go and discuss business." Like a salesman and a car buyer, they headed off to Gwyn's office to seal the deal.

"I want her dressed in her own clothing. The rest of her belongings are to be packed and accompany her. Administer this drug," he handed her a pre-loaded hypodermic, "and have her placed in the rear of my car in a seated position. Does she have a vehicle here?"

"Her car is on a lot we own in the village." Gwyn relaxed knowing the deal had been made, but she still hadn't seen the money. How much was the pain-in-the-ass woman worth to this uber-pervert?

"Give me the keys. I will have one of my people dispose of the car. In the spring it will be found submerged in the river. The body supposedly washed away by the current during the winter." He handed her an overstuffed envelope. She hoped it contained sufficient cash for her to siphon her usual 10%. _What the partners don't know can't hurt me. _

"I will have some more of your excellent wine and wait here while you have my instructions followed." Kane dismissed Gwyn with a wave of his hand as he settled back in the leather chair and poured from the crystal decanter.

Gwyn was conflicted in her feelings for this man. She resented his dismissive and arrogant attitude. Yet she was drawn by his total alpha magnetism. She found herself with an uncontrollable urge to please this man…this Dom…in any way she could. She would work out these emotions later on Victoria and Rafiq. They hadn't done a proper scene with her in a while and were due for some retraining. She peeked in the envelope as she walked down the hall. It contained hundreds of one-hundred dollar bills. She would count it later and decide how much she could safely skim. For the present, all she wanted was for both Plum and especially Kane to be gone from the Hermitage and out of her life.

Half an hour later Gwyn was escorting Kane to his waiting vehicle. Miss Plum was seated and belted in the rear seat taking, what looked like to the world, a good nap. Her belongings had been placed in the trunk and the car's engine was purring, waiting for the owner's departure. _Not soon enough _was Gwyn's thought as she took Kane's hand. "Please, think of us if you have any further needs, Lord Kane," she said through her trademark false smile.

"Yes, yes, of course," Kane mumbled under his breath as he got behind the wheel. And with no further ceremony he drove away.

########

Steph awoke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar bedroom. Light was pouring in the window. It had to be close to noon or better. When she peeled off the covers, she saw that she was wearing an oversized Rangeman tee shirt. Her heart wanted to leap out of her rib cage. It wasn't a dream! Carlos, Ranger, her Batman had rescued her from hell. But he wasn't in the room. She leapt out of bed and raced for the door. She had to find her knight in shining armor.

Ranger was seated at a desk in the adjoining room. He was not alone. He was in a heated discussion with about a half dozen men and Jeanne Ellen! _What the hell?_

Steph looked around. They were in what looked like a cabin in the woods. All she saw when she looked out the windows were trees. She recognized some of the men as core Rangeman employees…Tank, Lester, Bobby and Hal. There were men there whom she didn't recognize. One was in a dark suit and two others were in dark tees and jeans. Conversation stopped when Ranger spotted her at the bedroom door.

Jumping to his feet he walked hurriedly to her side. "Babe, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. You need to rest."

"I need answers. And I need to explain. And I need to apologize. And I need to thank…"

Ranger cut her off in mid-ramble. "Babe, all you need to know is that you are safe."

"But the others, God, Ranger they are going to be sold like slaves! We can't let that happen." She could feel her knees shaking in fear and pure anger. She may be safe but what about poor NeeNee and the others?

"That's what all these people are working on right now. Timing and coordination are vital in pulling off this operation. You can help the most by just going back to bed and getting some rest."

"I'm wide awake. I'm starving. And I'm staying. I need to know that the others will be OK," Steph was obviously recovering from her trauma and was her old stubborn self.

"I don't have time to argue. Jeanne Ellen will see that you get something to eat. You can sit over there on the couch. But keep quiet and don't interrupt." Ranger knew when not to challenge her obstinate side and opted for a quick compromise.

Jeanne Ellen smiled at Steph, and it was a genuine smile. She tenderly took Steph's hand and walked her towards the kitchen. "I don't cook, so it looks like it's PB&J and milk, if that's all right? I'll fill you in on what details I have. Your little adventure has half the East coast readying for battle."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – INSURRECTION**

"Ranger has called in a lot of favors in the last 72 hours. He's had to burn a couple of substantial bridges, too. I sure as hell hope that you're worth it. He seems to think so." Jeanne Ellen's tone was lacking in enthusiasm, but it didn't show any sign of bitterness. Steph was more than confused.

_Well, Miss Thing, it is Ranger's life. I suppose I'm expected to thank you, too. Why the hell are you here, anyway? Stop being so nice, it creeps me out!_ "I'm surprised to see you here. Thanks." _There, that's out of the way._

"You would have been more surprised if the original plan had worked out. I was a VIP guest of Lady Gwyn for a whole day. Ranger sent me there to keep an eye on you and make sure you stayed out of trouble. I was too late."

_No, he did not! How did he know where I was?_ _He is Ranger, after all. But Jeanne Ellen…what the fuck? _ "You? You were at the Hermitage? He sent you to spy on me?" Steph tried hard not to show her genuine irritation at having her foremost competitor being sent to spy on her.

I was not spying. I was evaluating the situation. How do you do it? Do you have Trouble listed on your speed-dial?" There were shades of both exasperation and awe in the tone of Jeanne Ellen's voice as she handed Steph a sandwich on a plate and a large glass of milk.

"I had some personal issues to work out, and the Hermitage seemed ideal. And the price was right. Who could have guessed it was such an awful place? I just needed some answers and there was no one in Trenton I could ask. Besides it's rather personal and I don't think it's something I want to discuss with you." _Or anyone else, for that matter. _Steph took her food and went back to the main room to sit on the couch as ordered.

Ranger was on the phone when she entered the room. "One of my men will be there within the hour. He will be choppering in with the representative of I.C.E. Yeah, I know it's probably not going to be an immigration problem, but we need the probable cause to stop the truck. The F.B.I. will be handling it through RICO, at least that's what Agent Paulmeri is telling me." Ranger gave a nod to one of the men standing against the wall. "We're putting that together right now. I'll be heading over there in a few minutes. Believe me, no thanks are necessary. I'm going to enjoy every minute. Right, I'll check in with you on the other side."

He turned to Jeanne Ellen. "Time to get ready for your performance. You'll fly out with Tank. Make it real." Ranger had a big grin as he addressed Steph. "Babe, you might want to go into the bedroom and change along with Jeanne Ellen."

That's when Steph realized that she was still in the tee shirt and nothing else. Days of having no chance of modesty had made her completely oblivious of her own clothing. "Oh my God!" escaped her lips as she leapt off the couch and dashed behind Jeanne Ellen into the bedroom.

Jeanne Ellen was changing into a conservative business suit that reminded Steph of something Gwyn would wear. In fact, it was exactly what Gwyn would wear. It was Gwyn's suit…the one she wore on the ride to Hermitage! _How? Why? _

"That's Gwyn's suit. Why are you wearing it?"

Before Steph could get an answer, Jeanne Ellen reached into a box and took out a wig that was styled in the severe twist that Gwyn wore. Jeanne Ellen was transforming into Gwyn's double!

"Because Gwyn is about to be seen by the truck drivers, helping the feds. Then she is scheduled to be seen by the Organization's stoolies, entering the Federal courthouse in New York City. Afterwards, she is going to disappear. And if I know Ranger, the real Gwyn is going to really disappear…permanently."

Steph's mouth was wide open. Less than ten hours ago, she was awaiting torture and death. Now she was surrounded by Rangemen, Feds and who knew what other alphabet agency men…and Jeanne Ellen was going undercover.

"I don't know how to say 'thank you' that doesn't sound trite. But thank you," she said softly and surprisingly from the heart.

"No need," Jeanne Ellen stopped her primping and faced Steph head on. "I'm doing this because Ranger asked. And he asked because you mean more to him than I can fathom. He has just exposed his business and his private life to government agencies and people who have tried for years to get something on him. He has called in favors from both sides of the law and put himself in tremendous jeopardy just to pull your ass out of yet another self-ignited fire! If I had my way, Lady Gwyneth would not be the only one permanently disappearing." Jeanne Ellen picked up a small clutch purse and walked out of the room, never looking back.

Steph sat there on the bed in absolute silence. Her brain, on the other hand, was having a tirade of its own. _You selfish, self-centered idiot, look what you have done! _ _You never think what effect your actions will have on others…just what makes you happy. Just what makes you feel good. Honesty…that's all you had to practice. If you had been honest with yourself and with Ranger and not pretended to be someone else, none of this would have happened. There's no way to make it better now. Everything is ruined and you have no one to blame but yourself. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw her clothes on. _When we are alone, I will throw myself at Ranger's feet. Not for some sex thing, but because I need to beg his forgiveness. If he throws me out, I'll accept it. I deserve it._

After mentally beating herself into a pulp, she went back to the main room. It was empty. Everyone had gone. Someone was in the kitchen and she headed towards the sound.

########

It was the older man in the business suit. He had been at Ranger's side during the meeting.

"Oh, hello! I'm making some tea. Would you like some?" He had a kind face and his silvery blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. "I am Claude Reynaud, an old acquaintance of Carlos. When he telephoned and explained your situation and dire circumstance, I offered my services. You look physically OK, but how are you doing…inside?"

_Oh great, Ranger got me a shrink! _"I'm doing fine. Are you a doctor friend of Ranger's?"

"Ranger? Oh yes, I forgot people call him that. I am a doctor of sorts, but not the medical kind. My doctorate is in education. I have a private school in Levittown, Pennsylvania…The U.S. Institute…The Unknowing Submissive. I've been told that you might be familiar with it."

Steph's face turned every shade of red imaginable. She tried to find something, anything to look at besides his face, and yet his gaze held her eyes captive. All she could do was nod.

"My goodness, child, don't be embarrassed. It's only sex. We've all heard about it and we've all practiced it. Don't be ashamed of wanting to learn how to do something better or different." He gave a little chuckle as he placed her tea in front of her and took the seat across from her. Touching the back of her hand gently, he went on. "I am so sorry that your first introduction into alternate sexual practices was so horrid and despicable. That's the other reason I agreed to help Carlos. Places like Hermitage and animals like Gwyneth Morgan and her crew are like a cancer in the alternate community. The harming of innocents is not tolerated in any society. We will all do what we can to eradicate and punish those who would do such evil things."

"I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble. I just wanted to…" Reynaud would not let her continue. "Nonsense!" he blustered. "For years, we in the community have known something wasn't right at that spa. Law enforcement was hindered by the lack of people willing to testify. Everything has been simmering on low-boil for a while. Carlos's message was a long awaited call-to-arms. Some of the most noted Doms in the worldwide community offered their assistance. You would be surprised at the number of law enforcement and political people who are part of our lifestyle. Your pain will be the last pain felt there for a long while…at least non-consensual pain." He chuckled again at his own inside humor.

"Do you know what's happening? Where is everyone?" Steph added some sugar to her tea and leaned across the table. Somehow, Claude Reynaud became an instant confidant and friend. She felt as if she had known him for years and sharing intimacies with him was natural.

"Only what I've overheard. And it sounds like a hoot! Just like a big movie production with a cast of hundreds. The I.C.E. people are going to stop the truck in New York. The FBI is going to arrest the drivers. The poor women will be taken to safe houses where they will be treated for trauma and kept away from any press. The club owners and business associates of Gwyneth Morgan will be charged under the RICO…organized crime statute. And Carlos, ah…Ranger, is on his way to personally take care of Gwyneth."

"Why was Jeanne Ellen dressed like Gwyn?" Steph found herself sitting on the edge of her seat. It was just like a movie, only with people she knew and loved or hated.

"Ooh, that's the best part," Reynaud was bubbling with excitement. "Jeanne Ellen as Gwyn will be seen as helping the feds. Those members of the organization, not under arrest, will see her as a traitor and snitch. There will be no place for her to run and no one to help her hide. She is finished in the business."

_Something tells me that being known as a snitch will be the least of her worries. I think Ranger has a personal plan that he has not shared. I wish I could be there to see her get what's coming. I hope it hurts._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – RETALIATION**

Gywn hurried to her office with the day's agenda flooding her mind. She opened her door and froze mid-motion. Her brain, so full of ideas just seconds before, was completely emptied of all cognizant thoughts. What replaced them was blind fear. Sitting in his chair of choice was Kane, and displayed on her computer screen was the covert video she had made of Kane's 'selection' process.

"Come in, my dear, and sit," Kane said, bitterly sweet. The tone of his voice was in sharp contrast to the cold and vicious threat projected from his eyes. "We need to discuss your private business practices."

Her first reaction was to run. Run to where? Kane was bigger, stronger and faster. He would overtake her in seconds. She opted instead to call for help from her trusted staff. "Rafiq! Victoria! Andrew!" she yelled sharply into the hall behind her.

"They won't be answering. They have been…how shall I say this? They have been…reassigned. It is just you and me. Shut the door. You had better sit down before your legs completely cease keeping you upright." Kane pointed to the couch as he rose to his feet. There was no threat in his voice but she knew to obey.

"Please, let me explain…" she started, but Kane cut her off in mid-sentence.

"No, you will not explain. I will explain. And after I finish, you will find that I have no tolerance for disloyalty either to the business world or to an ancient and honorable lifestyle. You, Mistress Gwyneth Morgan, are now mine. Mine to use. Mine to abuse. And mine to judge. Judgment is at hand and it is absolute."

The bitter taste of bile rose in her throat. If she were of a frailer constitution, she would have fainted right there. Instead she sat up straighter, and managed a defiant glare. "How dare you? You cannot speak to me that way. This is my establishment. These are my employees. Who do you think you are?"

"I know who you are Miss Morgan. You are a conniving businesswoman with no principles, who cheated her business partners and blackmailed her customers. You are also a weak and masochistic individual who doesn't deserve the title of Mistress. You have misused and abused fine people who offered you their trust and their bodies. Your business partners were not pleased to learn of your skimming of profits; nor were they happy to hear that you jeopardized their operation by blackmailing and thereby alienating customers. I am here at their request. And in answer to your final question, I know who I am. I am your judge and jury…and I have found you guilty. I am here today to pronounce sentence."

Gwyn's bladder failed her at that moment. She sat stained in her own urine, knowing that her last moments on earth would be spent in humiliation and derogation. Gone were her pride and her hope. Kane's mind had been set before she had even entered the room. Pleading and begging would only protract the inevitable. He was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Kane rose from his chair and stood looming over her. "Get up." Gwyn wanted to comply, but her muscles wouldn't respond. "Get up," Kane grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. "Now strip to your panties." The order was given with a smirk. There was no lust in his eyes, only anger. She would give one last try at changing his mind.

Gwyn stripped and immediately knelt at Kane's feet. "Please, Sir…allow me to be your slave. I will honor and obey you, and I know many ways to please you."

"You have no honor to give. You obey only your own selfish needs. You will please me most when you are no longer in my sight," Kane spat out the words. Then he opened the office door and called gently, "Miss Vicky, we are ready."

Vicky entered the office with a smirk directed at Gwyn. She quickly remembered her role and with down-cast eyes and a humbled demeanor handed Kane a bundle of clothing. "As you requested, Master." As she backed out of the room, Kane smiled at her and in a gentle voice reassured her, "Thank you, Miss Vicky. You have done well." Gwyn stood with her mouth agape. She understood that she was alone with no allies. Her loyal staff had abandoned her after all she had done for them. _Ungrateful bitch, _her only thought.

The outfit chosen for Gwyn was harlot red and consisted of a cheap bustier and a hooker-short skirt. The shoes were three-inch stilettos with ankle-wrap straps. Gwyn felt like the $20 whore she was dressed as. So, Kane was going to humiliate her before killing her. At that moment she hated no one more than him. But her journey into the depths had just begun.

"Ah, your true worth is beginning to show, Lady Gwyn!" Kane laughed as he took her by the arm and marched her out of the office, through the main lobby and out the back door towards the barn for all the staff and exiting guests to see.

#########

The barn was empty of all staff except for two men in black tees and black cargo pants. They nodded at Kane and led him to the cage where the Plum woman had been kept. Gwyn was pushed inside and her arm was forced between the bars of the door. Kane held her wrist tightly in his hand. In his other hand was a hypodermic needle. "It will be my pleasure to start you on your journey into hell, Gwyneth Morgan. Soon you won't even remember your name or where you were from. You will crawl in your own filth to get your next fix and won't care who sees you. You have no more friends or allies here and will have none at your destination. Your days as Mistress are over and your days as slave to your own blood have begun. Good bye, Miss Gwyneth." With that parting address, Kane injected the first of many heroine doses she would receive on her trip to the mid-East and her new life as an owned whore.

#########

Ranger wondered if he should have felt some remorse or guilt for the life to which he had condemned Gwyn, but he didn't. The years of contact with decent people had mellowed his gut instinct to simply kill first and regret later. He wanted justice for all those people that Gwyn had permanently damaged and condemned to a similar fate in her lust for money and power. They would not know of her fate, but he would sleep like a baby knowing that every day she managed to live would be in payment for their suffering.

As he drove back to the cabin, he wrapped up the mission in his mind. The Hermitage was no more. It would be purchased by an organization that ran treatment centers for abused women and would be turned into a safe house. The FBI was rounding up the operators of the clubs run by Gwyn's organization and prosecuting them through the RICO act. Hopefully, they would turn on their financiers and more would find themselves guests of the government in permanent housing. The New Jersey Attorney General's office planned to charge the employees of Hermitage with as many crimes as would stick. And he had his Babe back.

_Babe, where do I begin? How do I explain myself to you? My life is empty without you. There is so much I want to share with you. There is so much I need to know about you. Please, Babe be there when I get back. Give us one more chance. _

Ranger drove alone back to the cabin and any future he still had left.


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - RECONNECTION

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – RECONNECTION**

Steph could feel her meltdown coming. Claude's gentle conversation and avoidance of mentioning the hell she had just lived through was only making matters worse. _Hell, he's part of this crazy lifestyle. Vicky was sweet too…until she turned traitor. I must have been nuts even considering this._

"Would you like more tea or something to eat?" Claude asked innocently.

"NO! I don't want tea or food or a comfy chair for that matter. I want explanations. I want to understand. I want out of here." Steph was surprised at her reaction to Claude's simple question. Her body began shaking in an uncontrollable rage and tears began their way down her cheeks.

"I cannot imagine the fear and degradation you must have suffered in that horrible place, little one. But I can assure you that what was done to you and around you is not part of the D&s lifestyle. It was an aberration and nothing less than criminal. Animals like Gwyneth and her crew are just the sort to give the lifestyle a bad name."

"You use whips and chains and beatings and worry about someone else giving you a bad name? Oh, please!" Disgust flowed in her words. She was pacing now, wearing a path across the hardwood floor. Anger pulsed from her every fiber. She wanted to hit something…anything.

"Tell me, Stephanie, who are you most angry with? Gwyn? Carlos? Me…or yourself?" His words halted her pacing activities immediately. She stared at Claude, mouth agape. She could find no words to reply. Claude continued his questioning in a soft, non-aggressive tone. "Did you find a forbidden activity that unexpectedly turned you on? Did you see something in yourself that you didn't know was there? Did you find a strange comfort in being totally subjugated by Carlos? Whips and chains aren't what D&s is about. It is about mutual trust and the willing transfer of power of one's self to another. Did this blind and total giving of yourself to the power of someone else scare you? Is that what you are the most angry about?"

"What do you know about how I feel?" She was still angry, but found herself in awe of Claude's insight. These were the very questions she had asked herself on the ride to Hermitage. The abuse she witnessed was not condoned by anyone…she knew this. The actions of Gwyneth and her goons were part of a sex slave ring that had no connections to any alternate lifestyle. They used the promise of education in that lifestyle as a gateway to their own selfish and criminal gains. Why she trusted and welcomed Claude's support was something she would have to think about at a later, calmer time. She just knew that right then, in that cabin, with her soul as bare as her feet, she needed to hear him out. She needed explanations to both Ranger's actions and her reactions. Somehow she perceived a brutal honesty in Claude. He had nothing to gain or lose in gaining her trust and therefore she trusted him.

Claude took her hand gently and led her into the kitchen where he began preparing another pot of tea. As he busied himself with the proper English tea ceremony he began an edited lecture that he had given uncounted times before. "Humans are an amazing species. Unlike other mammals, our sexuality comes in many flavors. You are aware of heterosexual and homosexual and bisexual, but do you know that there are people who are merinthopic…they need to be tied up to feel full sexual arousal? Or algolagnic people who need to feel a certain amount of pain in or near their erogenous zones to find orgasmic release? There are even people with diagnosed biastophilia who need the fantasy of consensual rape to reach climax. I use the term diagnosed not as if the person has a disease to be treated…but as a medical explanation for their sexual needs. Where are these people to go to find their sexual pleasure? They are not sick. They are not criminals, although in many states, they are treated as such. These people and many others with different needs find their partners in the BDSM community."

Stephanie sat in silence listening to this grey-haired, bespectacled man. Here he was, so prim and proper, preparing tea and speaking of the kinkiest of sex practices as if he was discussing the weather. _Where did Ranger find this man? Did he counsel Ranger? Is he counseling me now? Damn, I can't help myself…I like him._

"Carlos is a Dominant. He needs complete control in bed. As you might have noticed, he also likes complete control in his life." Claude explained as he handed Steph a cup of perfectly prepared Earl Gray tea. "From what I have observed and overheard, you…Miss Stephanie…are quite the independent one. Certainly not the kind of woman Carlos seeks out for his sexual pleasure. Yet here you are, completely in his head and heart. It must be quite the challenge for him to justify his feelings with his chosen lifestyle. I imagine you scare him quite a bit." Claude chuckled at his last statement; his eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

_I scare Ranger? I think you've got that in reverse. _"If I mean so much to him, why did he use me and throw me away? Couldn't he have just sat me down and explained himself?" She was speaking normally again, not shouting out every word.

"I cannot speak for Carlos, nor can I explain his actions. Those are things for the two of you to work on. I can only guess. In my humble opinion, I think Carlos wanted you to see him at his worst to give you the excuse to leave. I don't think he could send you away on his own. But again, that is just my opinion." From somewhere, Claude had found cookies and busied himself arranging them on a saucer. "Think about it, little one. Carlos has been acting as your Dom since the beginning of your relationship. He protects you from outside threats and from yourself when needed. He supports your dreams and aspirations and helps them to grow to fruition. Your health and wellbeing are his top priorities. He gives you all the sexual and sensual experiences that you need. But this relationship is one-sided. What needs of his are realized or fulfilled? He knows that your independence is a key to your personality. He could never or would never ask you to make such a drastic change. It probably never occurred to him that you might want or need this change. Do you? Do you feel the need for change?"

It was such a blunt question that for a moment Steph's mind went completely blank. _Am I as independent as I pretend to be? Am I tired of a disorganized and serendipitous life? Am I tired of always pretending to be in control? I've never thought about how selfish I have been with Ranger. What have I given him besides grief and an occasional laugh? Do I complete him as much as he completes me? God, I'm such a idiot!_

"I don't know, Claude. I know that I'm feeling things with my body that I never felt before. The things that should frighten me are the things that are really turning me on. It's all so confusing." Steph sat down at the table and took a sip of the delicious tea. She received a smiling approval from Claude as he continued.

"The physical things that you are feeling are not unexpected. After all, the forbidden fruit always tastes the best. Part of a Dominant's job is to take you to those new places and allow you to experience exciting pleasures. But the physical side of a healthy D&s relationship has just as much to do with the emotional trust between the two partners. And have no doubt…it is a partnership. The sub has just as much rights and power as the Dom. The sub can halt any activity and refuse any punishment simply by saying 'no'. The Dom must respect her wishes."

"Ah, you touched on just what I was worried about…punishments. We're back to the whips and chain thing again. Why would any relationship need violence to make it work? Why would you want to hurt someone you love?"

Claude's brow furrowed as he gave his reply much thought. "Give me your hand." Steph complied with just a bit of hesitancy. Claude placed her hand, palm up on the table. He then began to gently pinch and tickle the fleshy mound just under her thumb. The tickling sensation became too much and Steph involuntarily pulled her hand away. "You see, before this became too pleasurable, you pulled away. Now let us try again. This time I am going to hold you hand so that you cannot take it away." He again started playing with her palm and again Steph tried to pull away. Only this time she could not and had to continue to bear the simple assault. Surprisingly the irritation suddenly gave way to distinct pleasure and she found herself becoming aroused. The shock showed on her face to the delight of Claude, who ceased immediately and released her hand.

"Bondage is sometimes used to help the submissive keep in position. The Dom may want her to experience something so intense that simply relying on pure physical determination may not be enough. He may want to introduce her to a new position that would require immense physical control to maintain. Bondage would take away the attention on limb placement and focus all the attention on the physical pleasure given to a more erogenous area. Not all chains are bad. And furthermore, few Doms use chains. They prefer more sensual and softer bonds such as leather or lace." _How can a man who looks as sweet as any grandfather talk about bondage and make it sound loving and exciting?_

"Well, that explains the tying-up part. But what about the whips and punishment and shit like that?" Steph was getting more of an education talking with Claude than she had gotten with all her computer research.

"When a Dom and his sub agree to a relationship, they sit down and together agree on certain rules. These rules lay the baseline for how both partners will act and react when certain situations arise. They agree on how far the sub wants to be pushed into new activities. They set lines that are not to be crossed as far as activities both in and out of bedroom scenes. And they may include the repercussions of breaking those rules. Mental reminders are good. But just as a parent may spank an unruly child, a Dom may use a physical punishment to act as a secondary reinforcement to help the sub remember the importance of a rule or improper action. The punishment is, or never should be, overdone and should fit the 'crime', so to speak." Claude was busing himself with cleaning up the kitchen and seemed to be in his own world, lecturing to an unseen class in some faraway classroom.

Steph sat silently enthralled with the old sex-professor musings. _He certainly gets wound up in these things. You would think he was on some sort of PR campaign! _

Claude put his hands on his hips and continued. "Whips and such are an entirely different matter. They are used by consenting adults who need and want that type of intensity in their sex play. They are not for everyone and are used mostly by the hardcore BDSM community. Although, the soft sensations of a gentle flogger are used by just about everyone in the 'Kink' lifestyle. But that is for another time and place. We have talked way too long about this. You need time to yourself to think and process the past days events. I'm going for a walk-about. Care to join me?"

Just like that, the deep discussion was terminated and a bouncing Claude was on his feet and heading for the door. "No, you go. I think I'll just stay here and rest," Steph tried to sound upbeat and positive. She felt neither.

After Claude left, Steph began her pacing again. _This is just all too much. Two weeks ago I knew who I was and what I wanted. Well OK, so maybe I wasn't real sure but I had a pretty good idea. Now I don't know myself. I don't know Ranger. I don't know anything about anything…and I'm so tired! _With those thoughts pouring through her mind, Steph crumpled to the floor. Sitting and holding her knees to her chest she started to rock herself and cry. In her well of self-pity she didn't hear Ranger walk in.

He removed the afghan from the couch and gently draped it over her shoulders. Then silently and gently he picked her up from the floor. He sat on the over-stuffed rocker with Steph on his lap and tucked in the afghan. With both his arms surrounding her and holding her closely against his chest and beating heart, he let his lips rest tenderly on the top of her head and rocked her slowly into a deep and peaceful sleep.

There was no doubt they both loved each other. There was no doubt there were many wounds to bind and bridges to cross. But there was also no doubt there would be a tomorrow for both of them. Tonight, as he always did, he would rock his Babe in his arms and protect her and comfort her and love her.


	18. Chapter 18

**PART 2** – CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

His touch had been gentle and soft and soothing. She remembered him picking her up from the floor and holding her protectively on his lap. She had been too exhausted to even speak, and his silence spoke volumes. First came the feeling of complete safety, then the wash of peace as sleep overtook her tired body and weary mind. She awoke in bed, with his body spooning hers and his right arm and leg holding her close. A hint of morning peeked through the curtains. She dreaded breaking the paradisiacal moment, but she had to pee!

His eyes opened immediately at her first movements. "Babe, everything's alright. I've got you."

"I have to pee," she whined desperately. _Great, I sound like a five year old. Some 'thank you for saving my ass yet again' and 'oh, by the way I totally love you and want you to love me too'. _

He laughed gently and unwound himself from her. "Glad to see you still have your priorities straight, Babe." He got out of bed and helped her to her feet. She was surprised to see he was wearing her favorite black silk boxers. Their luxuriousness was in sharp contrast to the over-sized cotton RangeMan tee she was sporting. He held her arm and insisted on escorting her to the bathroom. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She gave a deep sigh and was about to make some witty remark about not needing a babysitter. But his simple gesture almost brought her to tears. "Thanks. I'll be right out." _God! I'm turning into a soggy basket-case!_

After taking care of the most immediate need, she looked in the mirror. The woman looking back at her was older. Her eyes looked deeper into the world. Her mouth looked set and sad. "_What could age a person so quickly?"_ she wondered. And then all the emotions of the last days, the last weeks, the last few months rushed at her like a tsunami. She held on to the sink for dear life and sobbed from her soul.

Ranger was at her side in seconds…holding her in his arms and whispering softly in her ear. "Hush, hush baby, it's all over. I've got you. I'll make it better. I promise." He slowly sat her down on the commode and turned to fill the claw-foot tub with hot water. Searching, he found a tube of body wash and used some of it to make an impromptu bubble bath.

Over her protests of "I'm okay. Really this isn't necessary", he helped her out of her tee and into the warm, inviting water. Kneeling at the side of the tub, he took a washcloth and began tenderly bathing her. She closed her eyes and relished his touch.

It was like a baptism. Her sins and sadness were being washed away and she could feel herself being reborn. By the time he had finished rinsing her hair from the shampoo, all the evil was put far away. What she was starting to feel was an entirely new emotion to her…trust. Steph knew at that moment that she trusted Ranger with her body and her soul. This was more than simple gratitude. This was an epiphany. She was not misunderstood and alone in the world. This man, this wonderful man knew her and accepted her with all her faults. She thought her heart would burst from sheer joy!

He watched her transform before his eyes. Her body relaxed. Her eyes, once hollow and dead, sparkled their brilliant blue. And her smile…her perfect, genuine smile was back. He could breathe normally again. His Babe was back. The cost of rescue…his heart and soul.

He wrapped her in a big towel and walked her back to the bed. "I'm starved. Is there anything for breakfast?" was Steph's attempt to break the sexual tension between them. She wanted him, needed him desperately. But would he want her? The last time they were together, he threw her away. And she was more damaged now than before.

"I'm starving, too. But I'm not hungry for food. Babe, I need to touch you. I need to hold you. I need to feel myself inside you again. If you will permit me, I would like to make love to you. I'm not asking for sex. I'm asking for your love and forgiveness." Ranger may have been looking into her eyes, but he was searching her heart.

Her arms went around his neck so fast that the towel flew from her shoulders. She pulled his mouth to hers as if all the oxygen in the world was contained there. Their tongues darted and whirled together in a ballet of passion. His hands explored every inch of her skin trying to imbed the tactile memory of her into his fingertips.

It should have been too soon for the both of them. Stephanie barely escaping the most horrific of sexual assaults. Carlos coming down from a harrowing mission. It could have been just the dump of adrenaline. It wasn't. It was a feral and basic need to connect with the long-lost and newly-found other half of their souls. This was life-affirming and love-affirming sex. This was joy wrapped in sweat and heat and wonderful body fluids. This was heaven on earth…right here in their bed.

She reached down to guide him into her. She wanted to reassure him that her need to feel him inside her was as great as his need to be there. He rested his weight on his forearms and allowed his hands to cup her face gently. His kisses and his thrusts were tuned perfectly with hers. She arched her back encouraging him to explore deeper and deeper into her core, eventually wrapping her legs around his waist to guarantee that nothing could separate them.

The glow began slowly, somewhere near her feet…or maybe the tips of her fingers. This didn't feel like a regular orgasm. Instead of growing outward, this was imploding inward. When it reached her center, she knew that she would explode into a million bits of light and join the cosmos. And she wanted nothing more than to have her beloved Carlos with her on this journey.

He was so filled with passion. The sheer joy of holding her caused his heart to beat faster. Feeling her around him, holding him inside her, his member pulsed with a force he had never known. Her climax pushed him over the edge and his seed released in spasm after uncontrollable spasm. He was pouring his soul into her and she was willingly mixing it with her own. They were now and forever more…one.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**REST AND RECREATION**

It had only been three weeks since the Hermitage nightmare. They had stayed two more days at the rented cabin while he wrapped up all the loose ends from the mission. He made sure that Steph was in his sight the entire time. The trauma she had gone though could still have hidden effects and he was well aware of how PTSD manifested itself. To be bluntly honest, he needed to know she was all right for his own peace of mind. The guilt that his actions had pushed her to such stupid and desperate measures weighed heavily on his heart.

Ranger decided that they both needed some decompression time and arranged a surprise for her. Instead of going back to Trenton, they flew to the Florida Keys. There, he had arranged for the use of a private bungalow on one of the smaller islands. "Babe, you still have almost a week's vacation left. Let's spend it making some good memories," had been his reasoning to her.

Steph didn't even argue or question. Her uncharacteristic passiveness had him worried. She hardly spoke the entire flight and spent most of the time gazing through the window but focusing on nothing. He would give her a few days. If she still was so withdrawn, he would call a psychiatrist that the "company" used after burned missions.

They arrived at the bungalow late in the afternoon. It was located on the western side of the island. Their nearest neighbors were a mile away. Considering the entire island was only five miles long, they were practically isolated. She perked up slightly as he drove their rented Jeep down the winding drive towards their bungalow.

"Oh, it's so pretty here!" She even showed him a genuine smile. But by the time he had their luggage stowed in the bedroom, she was back to her sullen self. He found her standing on the balcony, staring at the water.

Standing close to her, Ranger leaned casually on the rail. "Babe, I know the last few weeks have been awful as hell, but it's all over now. You're safe and I'm right by your side." He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. But the 'no trespassing into my personal space' vibe she was sending out was too strong to ignore.

"How will you ever forgive me?" She spoke so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"Forgive you? For what? You had no idea what the Hermitage really was or that Gwyn was a world-class douche bag. Shit, if anything, you helped a lot of women get their lives back and put some really bad people in jail. I'm proud of you, Babe." He pushed himself off the rail and reached for her.

She backed away quickly and clenched her fists at her sides. And then, the dam broke. "Proud? Proud? How can you be proud of me? I humiliated you in front of everyone you know. I forced you to call in favors from people you have tried to avoid for years. I jeopardized you entire lifestyle and possibly your business. And on top of all that, everyone now knows that I'm a pervert! Jeanne Ellen was right. You are so much better off without me!" She was shouting. She was shaking. She was crying. She was falling apart in front of his very eyes.

He was hit by so many emotions at once, that it took him a minute or so to prioritize his thoughts. First was how to get a hold of Jeanne Ellen and strangle the living shit out of her. She would pay for stepping way out of bounds. He needed to calm and reassure Steph. He needed her to understand that none of what she believed was true. He found himself beginning to shake with anger.

He took a couple of deep cleansing breaths and approached Steph slowly. "OK, there is so much wrong with that statement that I don't quite know where to begin. First, no one **forces** me to do anything I don't want to do. You **have** never and **will** never humiliate me. You have surprised me uncountless times, but you have **never** humiliated me…**ever**."

By this time he had his hands on her shoulders. It took super human self-control not to squeeze the negative thoughts right out of her. He was careful to keep his voice calm and not alarm the fragile woman in front of him. "Many people owe me many favors. And it was about damn time I collected on a few of them. **What** I jeopardize and **who **I choose to jeopardize it for is **my **business and **my** choice. And I will choose **you** over anything on this planet."

"And lastly, trying to find your sexual needs and define yourself is **not** being a pervert. It shows that you are not willing to accept second-best when it comes to your sensual needs. The fact that you love me enough to even try makes me love you so much more. And I didn't think that was possible"

She was looking into his eyes and the shaking had stopped. But the tears kept flowing. "How can you possibly love such a perfect fuck-up like me?"

He pulled her close and put his chin on the top of her head. "Because you are perfect…you're perfect for me. I don't see it as 'fucking up'. I look at it more like challenging the mundane."

This got her to stop crying and even laugh a little. "Challenging the mundane? Where the hell did you pull that line from?"

"From my list of 'desperately trying to bring you back to me' phrases. Did it work?" He couldn't help but chuckle at his own statement.

She wrapped her arms around him. "We are such a mess. How can two people who love each other so much, make such a simple thing so complicated?"

"Everything is complicated with you, Babe. That's what makes it so much fun."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I vote for uncomplicated fun for a while." She had her smile back and the pain, once masking her eyes, was replaced with hope.

"How about starting with an uncomplicated swim in our private lagoon? I hear bathing suits are optional." He was turned-on hard at the moment and hoped the cool water would help him regain control.

"You mean skinny-dip? I've never skinny-dipped in my life." She feigned astonishment.

"You wore that bikini in Hawaii, and that was practically skinny-dipping." He had her by the hand as they walked down the steps to the beach.

"You remember that bikini? I only wore it once." It made her feel good that he mentioned their short but oh-so-romantic time on the Big Island.

"Remember it? Babe, I still have wet dreams over it." He ran towards the beach.

Ranger stripped and dove into the water first. He kept his back to Steph, so she could not see his substantial 'wood' problem. He didn't want her to feel any pressure to have sex. He wanted her to initiate the first move. He wanted her to feel comfortable. And, surprisingly for him, he wanted her to be in charge.

Steph looked around tentatively and gave in to the lure of a naked swim with the only man in her life. "What the hell," she said to herself as she stripped and walked into the gentle waves.

Ranger dove under the water and came up between her legs. He raised her high on his shoulders. She squealed in surprise and embarrassment. "Ranger, people will see!"

"There's no one here but us, Babe. And I wouldn't care if the beach was packed. I want to show you off to the world." Then he unceremoniously dumped her into the water and dove in after her.

They swam towards a small rock jetty at the edge of the lagoon. Standing in the waist-deep tropical water they embraced with newfound passion. Steph reached below the water to find his manhood. She smiled at its hardness, relieved to know that he wanted her as much as she needed him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she encircled his waist with her legs. "Please Carlos, I need you inside me now," she whispered in his ear.

She didn't have to say it twice. Ranger cupped her ass cheeks with his hands and lifted her up. Gently and slowly he lowered her onto his member. He could feel her taking him in, answering each of his thrusts with her swaying hips.

She moaned softly into his mouth as they kissed. Her breathing became more and more erratic. _Thank God, she is close, _Ranger thought. _I don't know how much longer I can hold back._

The thought had no sooner formed in his head when Steph dug her nails into his shoulders and began to quiver in his arms. He could feel her tense and then go completely limp. "Oh my!" were only words to escape her lips.

Two more thrusts and he joined her. "Oh my" were not the words he thought or said. "Damn woman, I have missed you." He hoped his kiss would express more.

They stayed in the water embracing, until the chill of the ocean breeze made them both decide that the warmth of the bungalow might be better suited for their next

bout of passion. Picking up their clothes, they strolled naked to their tropical hide-a-way.

The next five days were filled with passion and laughter. Stephanie discovered that making love on the beach was romantic, but removing sand from certain body parts was not. They both learned that roasting marshmallows and nude bodies was not a good combination. Ranger assured her that he wouldn't have a scar. And not once did the thought of Domination enter Ranger's mind…until Steph brought it up.

"When we get back, I want to try it again," she said matter-of-factly as they were packing to leave.

"Try what, Babe?" Ranger's mind was in an entirely different place, and he thought she was referring to her failed attempt at making grilled chicken on an open fire.

"I want to be your submissive. I want you to teach me."

Ranger's hands froze. He squeezed his shaving pack so tightly that he heard the top pop off his toothpaste. "I don't think that's a good idea, Babe. I'm comfortable with what we have. Aren't you?" _Damn, she's like a dog with a bone. She just won't let go! _ "Besides, after what you went through…_and what I put you through…_I would think that you would be put off on the whole idea."

"We promised to be honest with each other, right? Well to be honest, most of what I saw was pretty gross and awful. But when you rescued me…remember when you had me chained up? Once I realized that it was you and you began touching me I was really turned on. I should have been more scared but instead I found myself wishing we were somewhere else doing the very same thing."

_Remember? Walking out of that room was one of the hardest things I did during that mission! _ "It was probably just an adrenaline dump, Babe. It's a big jump from that and liking the lifestyle." He had just begun to accept the prospect of a vanilla relationship as opposed to his D/s choices of the past. Her request left him questioning everything…again.

"Well, Claude said that no one is one hundred percent anything. That each of us has needs as individual as the persons we are. And I need to see if some of the lifestyle you lead works for me. I really want to try. Won't you help?" Her voice had degraded to that of a whiny teen, but her resolve was that of a determined woman.

Not about to ruin a perfect holiday and realizing that he wasn't going to win the argument anyway, Ranger bought some time. "We'll talk about this when we get back and settled in." _This just isn't going to go away. Next time you feel like revealing the real you…just strip before a firing squad, Manoso. It will be easier and less painful. _


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

**THE CONTRACT**

Three months and three rules…that was their final agreement. To her surprise, Steph was excited and anxious to try. Also surprising was Ranger's hesitancy to the whole situation.

"Babe, we don't have to do this. I love you and you love me. That should be enough. We're asking for a world of problems if we agree to this," he paced as he spoke. The idea of having even a hybrid Vanilla/Ds relationship with Stephanie made him nervous as hell.

"Yes, we love each other, but we trust each other, too. I've learned a lot about myself and what I thought I needed. I've learned a lot about you. Carlos, please, I know that you can help me figure it all out. And I know that this lifestyle has been a part of you for so long. I won't, I can't ask you to change without trying to change too. Please!"

"Damn, woman, you're 'topping from the bottom' already." [_author's note: 'topping from the bottom' is a phrase used in D/s to indicate that the submissive is controlling the scene in a not so subtle way._] He shook his head in resignation and sat next to her on the bed. "If you promise to go to Claude's classes and if you promise to be one hundred percent honest with me in everything, not even one little white lie about anything...we can try it."

"Yes!" Steph jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him so hard that he had to pull her arms away in order to take his next breath.

Ranger stood, gathering control of the situation and himself. _No time like the present to start behaving like the Dom you are and the Dom she expects._ "First, we go into my office and write everything down that we discussed. I want no misunderstandings regarding what I expect from you and what you are entitled from me." His voice spoke with an authority that his heart didn't feel. _This is either the start of the best part of our lives or the biggest fuck-up ever imagined._

"Why do we have to write everything down? We both know what we said and what we are willing to do." Steph was a little uncomfortable at the sudden formality.

"This is how all Dom/sub arrangements start. There needs to be clear rules and guidelines about what we will do and what we won't do. Two months down the road, what you remember and what I remember about something might be different enough to cause a misunderstanding or worse. This way we both follow the same rules and procedures. Now sit down and let's get started." Ranger sat at his desk and began putting on the computer screen what looked more and more like a contract than a list.

"This agreement dated the 29th of September, 2012 between

R. Carlos Manoso and Stephanie M. Plum is to set formal

guidelines for their Dominant/submissive relationship.

Mr. Manoso is the named Dominant and Ms. Plum is the named

submissive.

Both parties agree that their roles as Dom and sub will not be

apparent to any third parties unless agreed upon by both Dom

and sub prior to disclosure.

This is a trial relationship for the agreed time of three months,

ending on the 29th of December, 2012. Either party may nullify

this agreement at any time during this aforesaid period by simply

notifying the second party of their intent and giving specific reasons.

The purpose of this trial relationship is to allow Ms. Plum the opportunity

to explore her place as a submissive and to allow Mr. Manoso the

opportunity to experience a relationship that is not fully in the

D/s lifestyle.

The Dom/sub roles will not be practiced on a 24/7 timeline, but will

be practiced on an agreed upon schedule, as well as on an ad hoc

basis as needed.

The following rules and conditions have been set and agreed upon

by both parties:

During the time of this agreement, whether in or out of the Dom's

presence, the sub agrees to these Primary Rules:

1) Devote one hour a day to self-improvement. This can be

in the areas of physical fitness, sharpening her job skills

or general education.

2) Never place her person in harm's way if at all avoidable.

If in the course of performing her job, she sees a dangerous

situation, the sub will not proceed without proper backup nor

without notifying the Dom of her situation. The sub will carry her

weapon at all times when not in her or the Doms residence.

3) The sub will be completely honest with her Dom. She will

not fabricate lies nor distort the truth for any reason.

The sub understands that failure to follow the above 'rules' will be

considered justification for punishment to be dealt out by the Dom

in what ever manner he deems fit. The sub will accept said

punishment without question and in a dignified manner knowing that this

procedure is a part of her submission.

During the time that she is partaking in a 'scene', the sub will

demonstrate all the physical and mental behaviors expected of

her as a submissive, including but not exclusive to:

a) Obeying immediately and without question all commands

of the Dom.

b) Presenting herself in a submissive manner in the position

that the Dom has stated.

c) Dressing for the scene in the manner that the Dom has

stated.

d) Addressing the Dom only when he has given permission and

by the title he has demanded.

e) Always adhere to the safety concerns and use the agreed

upon 'safe word'…in this agreement the word is "RED." If the

scene is becoming too intense, but doesn't need to be stopped

the word "YELLOW" is to be used to alert the Dom to the fact

that the sub is reaching her limit, and he should proceed with

caution.

4) At all other times, when not partaking in a 'scene', the sub must

realize that she is representing her Dom to the public. Even if the

public is not aware of the D/s relationship, they are aware that there

is some form of relationship.

5) When not partaking in a 'scene', the physical and social interactions

of the sub can, and should be, those most natural to her, keeping

in mind that the aforementioned three Primary Rules must always

be followed.

The Dominant has the obligation of teaching the sub what is

required of her. He is responsible for the sub's physical as well

as mental health and happiness. Her safety both in public and during

'scenes' is of utmost importance.

1) When acting out a 'scene', the Dom:

a) will not perform any act not agreed to by the sub

prior to the start of the 'scene'.

b) will explain to the sub what will be expected of her, clearly

and patiently.

c) will remember that some commands may be physically

impossible for the sub to obey, and adjust his demands

accordingly.

d) Safe words shall be adhered to at all times. "YELLOW"

will alert the Dom to slow or change his actions. "RED"

will mandate a complete stop of all activities and the

immediate care and attention given to the sub.

Both parties agree that the purpose of this relationship is to explore each other's sensuality and to explore the limits of said sensuality. At no time should this exploration involve excessive pain, permanent injury or severe mental anguish.

Both parties agree that within twenty-four hours after a 'scene', they will discuss openly and honestly what occurred during that 'scene', such as what was liked, disliked, learned and lacking. None of what is discussed will be taken personally by either party. This agreement is to establish a learning period and will not be successful without feedback from both parties.

During the time period of this agreement, the sub has agreed to attend six classes given by Mr. Claude Reynaud at his Unknown Submissive Institute. It is agreed that the sub will share the particulars of what was learned or discussed in said classes with her Dom only what she is comfortable in doing so.

Both parties have agreed to the following schedule regarding the schedule and length of 'scenes' during this agreement. For the first month, 'scenes' will be no more than two hours in length and will be held at the residence of the Dom on every Friday beginning at 8 PM. The second month will allow for a more random scheduling with the possibility of some 'scenes' taking place at other locations, including but not limited to the sub's place of residence.

Both parties have agreed that at all other times not involving a 'scene', their physical and social relationship will be that of a monogamous "vanilla" couple. Outside of following the three Primary Rules, the sub will behave in the manner most natural to her as will the Dom.

At the end of the timeframe designated in this document, both parties will decide whether to continue as Dom and sub, augment the agreement, continue in a relationship that is not part of the D/s lifestyle or part company and go their separate ways. Neither party will hold the other accountable nor will they divulge to any third party what has transpired during this agreement.

Agreed upon and signed this date the 29th of September, 2012 -

R. Carlos Manoso _

Stephanie M. Plum _"

Ranger made two copies, one for each of them. "I want you to read this over before you sign it."

"I watched you type it and I helped write it. I don't need to read it again. It sounds so formal" Stephanie grumbled. _Geeze! What a romantic he is! _

"You **will** read it before you sign it." Dominant Ranger had spoken. It was not negotiable.

"Yes," she hesitated for a moment before adding, "Sir."

Ranger left the room and returned with two glasses of white wine. Setting neatly on the center of his desk were Stephanie's signed papers. Sitting quietly on the overstuffed chair, hands folded neatly in her lap, was a meek Stephanie. "When do we begin?" she asked.

Handing her a glass of wine, Ranger smiled a most curious smile and said softly…

"We've already begun, Babe."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**BABY STEPS**

Ranger took Stephanie's half-empty glass of wine from her hand and placed it on his desk. "We both need to be clear-headed when we play."

"Are we going to play now…Sir?" Steph was trying to remember all the rules and procedures she had researched. The download of information was too much for her already addled brain, and she went completely blank.

The sheer panic on her face forced a smile and then a laugh from Ranger. _This is going to be so much harder than I thought. How am I going to keep a proper air as a Dom when she looks and acts more like a scared puppy than a sub? Dig deep, man, she is counting on you. _"I was hoping we would just have some great sex. Official training isn't scheduled to start until Friday. But I suppose we could try some new positions. That is, if you are up to the challenge."

He didn't have to ask twice. Her smile was broad and hungry as she jumped from her chair. "Up for it? I'm aching for it!" _I hope 'aching' was the right word, _she thought as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"Whoa there, Babe! Half the fun is taking it slow and watching each other heat up. At this rate we would spontaneously combust before we even get started." As he took her hands in his, he could feel her trembling. Was it from excitement or fear…maybe a little of both? His sac was hard and his member was harder. _I want her so badly right now that I could tear her up where she stands. In fact, I think I will. _

Ranger leaned against his desk with his ankles crossed and a feigned casualness to his voice as he ordered his sub, his woman, his lover to "strip for me… slowly and seductively."

"You're kidding, right? I can't move like those girls at the Snake Pit! I'll look ridiculous." She was beginning to use her 'whiny voice' but stopped herself before she regressed completely.

"One thing you will have to get used to, is the fact that I will be telling you to do things that you have not done before…either because you have been too scared to try or too self-conscious to do them. Don't be scared. I won't let you get hurt. And for god's sake don't be self-conscious. I have tunnel vision when it comes to you. Everything you do to please me…does just that, no matter what the outcome."

His reassurance helped, but not as much as his coaching. "Close your eyes and pretend that your hands are really **my** hands. Show me what you want my hands to do for the next time."

Steph closed her eyes and imagined Ranger's hands touching her face, then her neck. Slowly she saw them sinking to her blouse and caressing her breasts through the fabric. With one hand on her breast, she used the other to carefully unbutton the blouse. She slipped out of it with such ease that she hardly noticed that it was missing at all. The bra she wore had a front closure and she took her time releasing it. In her mind it was Ranger that was playing with her nipple…it was Ranger that slid the bra to the floor.

Her hands slid down her belly and encircled her hips. With her eyes closed, her mind envisioned Ranger as he slowly, sensually unbuttoned each button on her Levi's. Steph found herself swaying to music that only she heard in her head. Inch by inch she slid her jeans from around her hips. When they puddled on the floor, she simply stepped away from them. She was lost in her own erotic fantasy and turning herself on.

Ranger's hands grasped the edge of the desk. His breathing was becoming deeper and more rapid. _Damn, the Snake Pit snakes have nothing on her! _

In two steps he was standing in front of her. "Perfect Babe, I'll take over from here." He stopped her hands just as her fingers were tucking themselves between the lace of her panties and her perfect waist.

Steph opened her eyes just in time to see his mouth capturing hers. His hands moved to stroke the small of her back and stopped at her ass cheeks. He cupped them and pulled her close. His erection was hard against her belly. He reached between her legs and felt the silken fabric, wet with her arousal. "You are so ready," he hissed through his kiss.

In one swift move, she found herself pantyless and her back against the wall, pinned there by Ranger's strong hand. With his free hand, he was undressing himself as if his clothes were on fire. As soon as he was free of combustibles, he took both her hands in his and raised them above her head. She was pinned and being held captive, more by her increasing lust than by his grasp.

His kisses were demanding and needful. He nibbled her neck…her shoulder…the top of her breast. His tongue played with each nipple, circling and circling until they were hard and dark. Then the playing stopped.

Placing both her hands in one of his, Ranger reached down and caught her left leg, behind her knee. He lifted it up and captured it in the crook of his elbow. Steph had no choice, but to try to balance herself by leaning against the wall. He had a victorious grin on his face as he thrust himself entirely into her. He was claiming his property. She was his.

His sudden entry caused Steph to gasp. The sudden fullness caused her to involuntarily moan. The fact that she had no control, no way to move other than the way he was directing her was a turn-on that she had never experienced before.

His voice in her ear was demanding and authoritative. "Come on, Babe, give it up. Cum for me."

She started to whimper at the intensity. Her orgasm didn't roll over her. It crashed into her. She became one with the wall. She knew that without the pressure of Ranger's body against hers, she would fly up that wall and into space. In his passion, he was grounding her to the earth.

Ranger pumped more slowly while waiting for her climax to wind down. Then he started thrusting in earnest again. He knew she had one more climax in her. And he wanted to join her in that one.

"No, no I can't. I'm so tired. I just can't," she tried to protest his latest onslaught.

"Yes, yes you can. You will do as you are told," he growled, albeit gently in her ear. With those words he grabbed her right leg and wrapped both her legs around his waist. He took his hands and held her wrists against the wall.

Steph held tight with her legs. Whether it was to keep him tight inside her or to keep from falling, she didn't know or care. Her next orgasm was on its way. She screamed out his name as she was losing all sense of being. She could feel him releasing deep inside her.

They stood silently. Steph still with her back to the wall, but standing on two shaky legs. Ranger in front still palming the wall, but with the slightest pressure holding her wrists. She was free to remove them and chose not to. _Interesting, Promising… _Ranger thought as he rested his forehead on the top of her head. He didn't trust his voice to speak, let alone his legs to walk. His member was still twitching from the powerful release. He had entered her so deeply that it felt like he was fucking her womb. That thought, that feeling had forced every seed from his balls. He was drained and oh, so happy.

It wasn't a 'scene.' He hadn't completely dominated. Steph hadn't submitted as much as she cooperated. It was a strange mix of vanilla and Domination. It was new and it was wonderful. _Shit, maybe there is hope here. Baby steps, Manoso, one baby step at a time. _

When they both trusted their capacity to be self-mobile; they walked hand-in-hand to the oversized ottoman…the nearest available piece of furniture. Sitting at first then collapsing onto their backs, they stared at the ceiling.

Steph was the first to break the silence. "Will it always be that good? I don't think I could imagine anything better."

"I don't know. But I promise you Babe, that I will do everything in my power to make the times we are making love the best times of our lives. You have trusted me to take you places where you have never been. But to be honest, I'm a pioneer in some of those places too. We're both in uncharted waters but so far we are sailing smooth."

"I expect nothing less. You are my rock, my lover and now you are my Dom. I love you and I trust you. This will work. I promise"

With those words and the little time it took to say them, their libidos had returned. They made good use of the ottoman.

In the back of his mind, Ranger was dreading Friday and their first official 'scene'. In the back of her mind, Steph was wishing that Friday would hurry up.

Ranger's last cognitive thought as he drifted off to sleep…_baby steps, baby steps._


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**FRIDAY**

Steph slammed on the brakes, stopping inches from the bumper of the van in front of her. She hadn't seen his brake lights. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't seen the van. She had been on autopilot all morning. Her brain wasn't foggy. On the contrary, it was laser-focused.

At eight o'clock that evening, she would officially become Ranger's submissive. Her training would begin. She would find out if the unspoken desires and hidden fantasies that invaded her sexual thoughts, were shadows of past-read novels and past-seen movies. Or could they be a desperate attempt to slip into Ranger's private world and make him pay more attention to her? Would she like being in the role of submissive? Would she measure up? To whose standard…hers…his? One thing was for certain. After tonight…nothing would be the same…ever.

At three o'clock, she gave up any pretense that she could function doing her job. She returned to her apartment to begin preparing for her evening. She showered. It felt too normal for such a momentous occasion. So she then took a long hot bath using a copious amount of B&B's Warm Vanilla Sugar bubble bath. As she was shaving her legs, she wondered. '_Just how far up should I go? Does he want me to shave up there? I read that some Doms like everything shaved. He never said.' _ Deciding on a compromise, she shaved her bikini line only. _Compromise! This whole thing is about compromise. _

Selecting the right clothes was an agonizing process. Should she be provocative? Should she be innocent? Perhaps, neutral was the way to go. She settled for a combination…black stretch jeans, soft white peasant-style blouse and sexy black-laced lingerie. _This could all be for nothing. Maybe he will have one of those leather outfits or tied-up corsets for me to wear. Or maybe he will want me nude. God, I'm going to be sick to my stomach! _ With that thought, she raced to the bathroom to find that one could not vomit if one had not eaten. When the dry heaves stopped, her stomach ached. Her head ached. And she had to reapply her makeup. It had been an excruciatingly long day and promised to be an anxious night.

########

She parked in the RangeMan garage by seven-thirty. The contract specifically stated eight o'clock. She didn't want to break any of the rules before officially beginning her training. She would wait. Steph fobbed the lock to Ranger's apartment at exactly one minute to eight.

There was a note for her on the foyer table. "Go into my study. Remove your clothing, leaving on only your bra and panties. Wait for me there."

The apartment was quiet. She vaguely heard the sound of the clock on the wall. Her hands trembled as she took off her clothes, folded them and placed them on the floor. Hands clasped in front of her, she stood and waited.

She gasped at the sight of him as he entered from his bedroom. His feet were bare. His chest was bare. He was wearing black, loose-fitting Chinese-looking pants that tied with a sash, which draped down his left hip. His dark hair was gathered in the back in a short ponytail. His face showed no emotion. His eyes glowed with coal-black fire. He was magnificent!

"The first thing you must remember, my dear, is to breathe. Our evening will be very short if that is not incorporated into your actions." There was a hint, just barely a hint, of a smile. And then it was gone. Business was at hand.

"Of course, yes," Steph exhaled her breath as she spoke.

"Yes, **what**?" His voice was stern.

"Yes, sir," she replied meekly and cast her eyes downward towards his remarkable bare feet.

"Good. You must remember to address me that way any time you speak. And you will remember to speak **only** when given permission. Is that understood?"

Now Steph was torn. Did he give her permission to speak by asking her a question? Should she just nod? Her eyes projected the conflict running amok in her brain.

"Don't overthink things, Stephanie. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer…immediately." Ranger involuntarily shook his head. _This is going to be a very long evening. It's going to be interesting and fun…but very, very long. _"Come, let me show you what I expect of you at the beginning of our scenes."

Taking her hand in his, he led her to the deep-pile rug in front of the fireplace. Turning her around so that she faced into the room he ordered, "Now kneel. I want to see your submissive pose."

She knelt immediately and put her head down and her hands on her thighs. "That is not going to be very comfortable or sustainable if you have to wait for a long amount of time. Let me show you what I want." Gently, he rocked her back so that she was sitting on her heels. It was a much more comfortable position. Steph became more at ease.

"Good. Now open your knees." He pushed them apart with his hands. "Not too far. There that's just enough. You are never to deny me the ability to look upon what is mine. Do you understand?"

_What is his? What is his? I guess I am his…to order and to do with what he pleases. There was a brief moment of panic. but she remembered how much she trusted him. "I will never hurt you." Those were his words and she believed them. _She remembered his earlier command. "Yes, Sir," she replied.

"You will be dressed exactly like this and wait in this pose every time we play. Do you understand?" Again, his voice was that of the Dom.

"Yes, sir." This time her voice echoed her newfound confidence. Was she getting more comfortable in her new role? Or was the fact that Ranger was perfect in his role as Dom that obedience was the natural result? Steph could feel her heart racing in anticipation of what was to follow.

"I'm going to teach you something. Something that you will use many times while we play. Something that you will be able to use outside in the other world, too. I'm going to teach you how to breathe. It seems to be an on-going problem with you." His voice was gentle, but contained an ironic undertone.

_Breathe? _ She was pretty sure that she was breathing. It was her heartbeat that was out of control. Before she could answer, Ranger was standing by her side. He reached down and gently placed his palm on the center of her back. "You are going to learn 'Square Breathing.' It is an ancient technique to calm the body and the soul. Now pay close attention to the movement of my finger."

As he spoke, Ranger began to draw a large square on Stephanie's back. The square stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade and downward to the ends of her rib cage. As he drew the square again, he gave her instructions. "When I draw up the square you will inhale. As I cross the square, you will hold your breath. On the downward stroke, you will exhale. Again, on the cross, you will hold. And the procedure will be repeated until you are relaxed and calm." He didn't ask her if she had understood him. He just began drawing the square on her back.

The first couple of breaths were difficult. She drew in too much air the first time. She exhaled too quickly on the second try. By the sixth square, all her attention had been placed on his finger movement and not on her air intake. She found herself quieted and almost peaceful. _Remarkable! How does he do that? _ The thought was fleeting and quickly shelved as his voice broke her thought process.

"Good girl! Now we can begin."

_Begin? What were we doing for the last half hour? What could possibly be next? _

Ranger walked toward his desk and returned with a black cloth in his hand. "I am going to blindfold you now. I don't want you distracted by what you see. I want you to concentrate fully on what you feel." With those words he covered her eyes completely. There was not a hint of light peeking in from anywhere. Steph was totally blind.

After tying the blindfold, Ranger stepped quietly away, leaving her in complete darkness and silence. He leaned against the desk and studied his student intensely. He monitored her breathing and watched her body language. He was pleased to see her practicing the breathing technique. It was the same one he used as a sniper to calm his body before taking "the shot." He waited silently as she morphed through the expected stages…curiosity, impatience, resignation, control, trust and finally a docile calm. He approached her and ordered her to stand.

She was awkward getting to her feet. She realized that those yoga classes were for more than flexibility. They would help her to become more graceful and therefore more sensual. She promised herself not to miss any of those classes again. Being blindfolded didn't help her sense of balance either. Ranger was right. Her sense of hearing was heightened. She could visualize his movements by the slight rustling of his pants. If she concentrated, she could hear the sound of his bare feet on the carpet.

He took her by the shoulders and corrected her posture. "Stand straight with your head up. Put your hands behind your back and lock your fingers together. I want you to keep them there until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" Steph nodded and immediately knew that she had made a mistake.

His voice was stern. "Do not nod. I want to **hear **your reply, every time. Again, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I do understand."

"Good girl. Now spread your legs slightly. Your feet should line up with your shoulders. Like this." He used his own feet to slide hers to the required position. "Every time I tell you to stand before me, this is the stance that I will require. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." _God! Why does he keep asking me that? I'm not an idiot. I can remember simple things!_

"Do I sense some impatience or perhaps insolence coming from my sub?" His voice did not sound kind.

"No, Sir. I'm just a little anxious. I just want to do everything correctly, that's all." _Is he a friggin mind reader too? _

"Good. I wouldn't want to start our first session with an attitude adjustment…and neither would you." The threat, though merely implied, hung heavy in the air for a moment. "Now, I want you to concentrate."

He began to slowly draw something light and fluffy across her chin. It didn't quite tickle, but it still felt very light to the touch…feather light. That was it! It was a long feather. Slowly, he drew it down her neck, across her chest and up the other side of her neck, then softly over her lips. He was repeating the breathing square that he had just taught her.

At some point, the world around her disappeared and only the feather's interaction with her skin existed. It flowed down her arms, dragging goose bumps behind it. It caressed each of her breasts, coaxing her nipples into hard peaks. It floated across her belly, forcing heat to build below. It licked deliciously up and down her parted legs, stopping at their apex. Finally it found the treasure that it was seeking. Its tip tickled her nub. It slid its length back and forth on her still panty-clad lips. It tapped at the opening as if asking for admittance to a secret place.

She came suddenly and uncontrollably. Simultaneously she cried out, began to shiver and her legs gave out. Ranger caught her before she hit the floor. "We will need to work on your control. You must not climax so soon. There is more to do this evening and much of your energy is already spent. Let's have you kneel and restore yourself while I prepare for the rest of your lesson."…

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**FRIDAY CONTINUED**

Steph knelt quietly, waiting. Ranger had left the room. She was alone and 'square breathing' to force her body to relax. Flashes of her recent orgasm still bounced randomly through her nerve network sending conflicting urges. Part of her wanted to get up and run, not from anything or to anything; just run and relieve her muscles of the pent-up energy not used during her sudden climax. Chemicals, normally purged from those muscles during the physical act, were screaming for their own release. The other part of her just wanted to take a nap and relish the afterglow of that same climax. All she could do was kneel and wait…and breathe.

Ranger returned and she sensed him standing in front of her. His deep, slow and sensual voice made any physical discomfort she was battling disappear. "Let's try something a little less physically demanding for a while. Without sight, all of our other senses are heightened, as you so recently and beautifully demonstrated. Here, tell me what you smell."

Something was placed close to her nose and she inhaled deeply. "No, no Stephanie," he corrected as he pulled the item from her proximity. "Sniff. Sniff delicately. Seek out the scent, don't vacuum it up. Find it. Explore it. Identify it. What is it?"

Again, he placed the item in front of her. This time, as commanded, she ventured slowly. She sniffed. He had been correct. With her first attempt, her mind was deluged with all the odors around her. Not the least of which was the lingering aroma of Ranger's Bvlgari shower gel. Now she sensed something delicate…something sweet. What was it? Yes! "A strawberry! It's a strawberry," she almost shouted in her joy of recognition.

There was a chuckle in Ranger's voice, and a kindness there, too. "Good girl! Now stick out your tongue." He always enjoyed this part of the training. But to be experiencing it with his Babe made the entire process wonderful. He was delighting in awakening her senses. _I'm glad she cannot see the shit-eating grin on my face,_ he thought as he gently squeezed the strawberry and allowed a few drops to settle on her outstretched tongue. "Taste its sweetness. Taste its flavor. Is that not the most delicious, most berry of strawberries?"

Ranger was right. As she rolled the drops around in her mouth all she could taste was berry and sweet. "Now, take a bite." He placed the strawberry to her lips and, as instructed, she bit down. She was oblivious to the juice running down her chin. All she concentrated on was the berry's meaty texture and wonderful taste. There wasn't just one texture. There was a fibrous feel, yet it was creamy. She had never noticed the little bumps inside a strawberry, only the seeds on the outside. She could actually feel and taste the slight difference between the bland inner core and the succulent surrounding fruit.

_How did he do that? How did he find the most perfect strawberry in the entire world? And he found it for me! _"This is so delicious!" She had forgotten about the 'no talking' rule. Ranger made no mention of it either. He was enjoying himself way too much to allow the Dom side of him to demand control.

"Here, take a sip of water and roll it around in your mouth before swallowing. It will clear your palate for your next experience." He didn't use the word 'test.' He didn't want any pressure to destroy the joy of exploration on her face. He wished he could join her in experiencing newness. Suddenly, it dawned on him. _I __**am**__ experiencing this with her. This whole arrangement is new to me. Her excitement at new sensations is becoming __**my**__ excitement at sharing. God, thank you. This could work!_

Taking a seat, crossed-legged next to her, Ranger reached for the next item on the plate. He held a wedge of lemon to her nose. "And this? What is this?"

Steph was surprised by her adventure. She enjoyed how her cheeks imploded when she bit into the sour flesh of the lemon. She was shocked that the inviting smell of chocolate morphed into the very bitter taste of unsweetened cocoa on her tongue. And an anchovy may smell like a fish, but in reality it was just mushy salt. They were on the floor together, laughing and exploring new things. But the final taste was yet to come.

'Umami: the fifth of the tastes is unique. It isn't a taste in itself as much as a sensation. Some call it savory. Others use the term 'earthy' to describe it. Mushrooms have it. Breast milk has it. And so did the last item on Stephanie's taste-testing journey.

Ranger stood and placed the plate of samples on the desk. Steph could hear him moving and the soft sounds of his silken pants rustling. When he returned to stand in front of her, he surprised her. She had not heard his approach.

"Kneel up straight. Remember to keep your hands locked behind your back. Now tell me…what is this?" His voice had lost its lightness from before. In fact, its tone was deep, authoritative and sultry.

Steph leaned forward. This food was not presented directly to her. She had to search for it. The scent was musky, almost earthy. Her cheek touched the side of his errection first. Her gasp caught in her throat at the realization of just what her last test would be. Somehow, it didn't embarrass her. It excited her in places that usually didn't indicate arousal to her. She found her mouth actually watering in anticipation. Had she ever really concentrated on her lover's taste? Would Ranger's issue taste unique? She opened her mouth eagerly, searching the answer.

"No, baby, slowly. Absorb the scent. Feel the texture. Use all your senses to explore." His words were a guide to her. No part of his body touched her. Helped by the heightened sensitivity of touch, she rolled first her cheek, then her chin and finally her closed lips over every part of his lower region.

Unabashedly, she inhaled the musk of his pubic hairs. How soft and warm they were against her cheek. Her nose traveled a slow path down his erect member, touching it ever so carefully. She had never noticed how that vein on the underside was so pronounced or how it seemed to beat in perfect unity to her own heart. His sac tickled her chin. His balls throbbed as she literally wiped her face with them. Her lips, now partially open traveled back up his member to stop at its perfect cap. _How could something that is so hard be so incredibly soft? she_ wondered.

There, right at the tip, was the first drop of cum. She could sense it. She could smell it. She raised her blinded eyes up to him and let the tip of her tongue do her pleading.

"Yes" was the only word he dare trusted himself to speak.

The tip of her tongue lifted the dew gently from his tip. And just as she had done with the other tests, she allowed the taste to roll across her taste buds and fill her mouth. He was sweet and salty. There was only a creamy texture. She found herself wondering if she would be able to feel the difference when his sperm was added to the mix. She desperately wanted to know. Without asking for permission she engulfed him into her mouth. She wanted to feel him everywhere…on her tongue, under her tongue, on the roof of her mouth, the back of her throat…everywhere and all at once. She was starving for him.

Ranger stood motionless, fighting the urge to grab her by the back of her head and thrust himself completely into her. He was afraid that even his slightest movement would break the trance he found himself in. His eyes closed; he was experiencing exactly what his student was…erotic sensation at its most base level. She had become his teacher. He was learning lust and passion all over again. _How much more can I love this woman before I burst apart and cease to exist? _ There was no control…she had it all. There on her knees, with her hands locked behind her back…she was in total control. With two rapid, involuntary jerks his cock released his seed and a good part of his soul.

She felt the twitch and the sudden heat. He filled her mouth, but she didn't want to swallow. She wanted to taste him…really taste him. It was salty and had a texture and a taste of sweet cream. She tried to concentrate. She wanted to feel his seed. The impossibility of sensing micro-sized sperm made no difference. This was Carlos. This was his essence. This was now as much a part of her as her last breath of air. _Oh dear lord, I never knew how much of him is already a part of me_. _How did_ _I ever think I could live without him? _ With those thoughts, her body shook with climax and the world already blackened out by the blindfold faded from existence.

########

They were lying on his bed. Steph had no conscious memory of anything after her orgasm. She didn't feel Ranger gently pry apart her locked hands. She didn't feel him carry her to his bed. His kisses to every part of her face were unknown to her. She would never be aware of his gentle caress of her body as he wiped away the tears of his gratitude that had fallen on her skin. Yet she sensed a change. Was it in her? Was it in him? It just existed in the air around them. It brought her peace and a smile. Turning, she saw him on his side watching her.

"Did I do Ok? Is the lesson over?" Her eyes were wide and the smile had not vanished.

"You were wonderful and the lesson may be over, but if you are up to the challenge…I think there is a way for you to earn extra credit." He playfully started tickling her ribs and laughed.

"Oh boy! I've always wanted to be teacher's pet," she giggled back and began reciprocating tickles.

"Babe, you started out as teacher's pet. It can only get better from here."

One lesson down…two months and twenty-five days to go….


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**CLAUDE'S CLASSROOM**

"BONDAGE – Acts involving the physical restraint of a partner. Typically refers to total restraint, but can be body-part specific i.e. arms, legs, genitalia, etc."

It was Monday night, and the first of her scheduled courses at USI. Steph didn't know exactly what she had expected, but she was pretty sure it wasn't this…a stand-alone, brick building with enough windows to keep a window-washer busy for a year. It reminded her of a recycled corporate building, which was exactly what it was. Once owned by a community bank, as their corporate offices, it had been put on the market after a merger and purchased by supporters and alumni of USI. The lobby was open with a cheery receptionist at a physically large, but conservatively styled desk.

"Hello and welcome to USI. My name is Lisa and how can I direct you?" The woman behind the greeting was in her late 40s or well-preserved 50s…not what usually represents the 'front desk.' Her smile was genuine and immediately put Stephanie at ease.

"Um, I'm supposed to start class here tonight. My name is Stephanie Plum."

"Oh yes, I see that Professor Reynaud has specifically requested that you attend his lectures. Take the elevator to the second floor. His classroom is the second to your right. I'm glad you decided to explore the world offered by USI. Knowledge is power and power is liberation. Enjoy!" With that, Lisa picked up the ringing phone.

_Well, I seem to be the only one feeling anxiety here. How can everyone around here be so blasé about kinky sex? Maybe it's not as perverted as I thought. _Steph entered the elevator and then on to her mandatory class. _What could I possibly learn that I haven't seen, thanks to Gwyn and her sick friends? Well, Ranger is footing the bill and it was part of my contract; besides, I like old Claude and I miss his tea._

She entered the classroom and was surprised to see at least a dozen other women and men in attendance. She took a seat near the rear, still self-conscious of her curiosity. On the white board was the definition of bondage. _Oh ho, this is going to be intense,_ Steph thought as she took a seat.

There was a commotion at the door and Claude entered, juggling a pile of items and his brief case. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and those who prefer neither. Thank you for attending. Now...to business…

"Bondage is a delicate subject. It requires one partner to subjugate themselves entirely to another. Why would someone do that? You may ask. For pleasure…it is as simple as that. True bondage requires complete trust…not only of the bindee, but also of the bindor. The Dominant must trust the submissive to be totally honest about the stress and discomfort that s/he is feeling. And the submissive must be honest with themselves as well as with their Dominant. It is a tricky business.

"But why bondage at all? It is a complicated answer. The transfer of power between Dominant and submissive is always, of course, at the forefront. But physics plays a role, too. If I asked you to hold one leg up and maintain your position, you could do that for a while. Eventually your muscles would tire and all attention would be on their demand for a new position. Bondage removes this dilemma. The bindings do not permit a change in position and also relieve the muscles from maintaining such. Ergo, all the bindee's attention can be placed on the erotic stimulation being conducted by the bindor.

"Problems exist when the bindor, or Dom, is inexperienced or sadistic. This is where sufficient research into your Dominant is important. The pre-interview should establish the basic guidelines. Full BDSM requires more physical demands than a D/s relationship; and the needs of both parties should be openly and honestly discussed long before they participate in any scenes."

Steph was riveted to Claude's words. His slight British accent added credibility to his every word.

"I have here some of the most common gear used in bondage," he continued. "As you can see, it is quite diverse in nature. Steel, as in handcuffs and chains, is the harshest. It is often used in severe BDSM relationships. That doesn't make it wrong. It is just the most unforgiving and therefore the most expressive of dominance. The more common items are made of leather and rope. They are more tactile and less foreboding. Also among the types of gear are zip ties, ribbon and lace. As you can see, variety is not lacking in the bondage experience."

Stephanie's mind retraced the excitement and subsequent arousal the night of Ranger's birthday. (Author's note: see FanFic titled New Territories Birthday.) Memories of the ribbon that tied his hands to the headboard and her reaction to that sudden power, sent waves of sudden heat to her nether regions. _So __**that**__ is what Ranger experiences every time…wow! _ Suddenly, things were becoming clearer and clearer. Something she was told at the Hermitage began to ring in her mind…"orgasm begins in the brain."

At the end of the class, students were invited to try on different bondage gear. At first, everyone was self-conscious. But with Claude's encouragement and explanation of how each piece worked and its purpose, soon the self-consciousness was replaced with curiosity.

Spreader bars that kept legs, arms, thighs or knees from closing were of deep interest to the class. Steph couldn't imagine keeping her knees open while Ranger was administering his lingual techniques to her nether-lips. _Would it be exciting or would it hurt? It would probably drive me crazy, not to be able to grab him with my legs and hold him close._ With that thought in mind, she was suddenly aware of the extreme wetness of her panties. _Oh my,_ was her only thought after that.

Class ended promptly at 10:30. As the classroom emptied, Claude approached Stephanie. "I'm so happy to see you attending classes, my dear. With the harrowing experience you went through, I was concerned that you may have abandoned your exploration of WIITWD.

"WIITWD?" Steph had never heard the term and looked confused.

"What It Is That We Do"…a term used by many in the alternative lifestyle. To the uninitiated, I guess the term would be Kink. But in any event, that's not important. It's wonderful to see you again. How are you adjusting? Has Carlos recovered from that whirlwind of clandestine activity? Oh, I can't imagine living with that drama all the time. Would you join me for a cup of tea? I recommend chamomile this late at night."

Steph hadn't decided if Claude was the "Nutty Professor of Sex" or "The Kinkiest Grandfather of All Times," but she knew she liked him…a lot. She felt as if she could tell him anything and never shock him or face his judgment. Their subsequent conversation lasted until almost midnight.

The text from Ranger came at exactly midnight. "Where are you? You were to text me as soon as you left class and again when you arrived at home." This seemed silly, since the GPS in her car and the GPS on her watch broadcasted constant information of her location. Then she remembered her promise to text him as soon as she left and again when she arrived safely home.

"Sorry to worry you. Claude and I had tea after class. I'm on my way. I love you." Steph was hoping that her last statement would calm his obvious anger. She misjudged her Dom.

Ranger was waiting in her apartment. He was sitting in her living room in her only stuffed chair…his right leg on his left knee and his fingers steepled under his chin. He was not happy.

"Hi! What a surprise to see you here. Isn't it late for you to be out and about?" Steph was trying anything to avoid his obvious wrath.

"Are you going to make a habit out of breaking your word and making me worry?" His voice was calm, but very, very stern. It sent chills up her spine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry. I just got out of the building when you texted me. Your text got there before mine." _A little white lie can't hurt. I forgot completely about texting him. _Steph hoped her eyes didn't betray her.

Ranger knew that she was lying about her text. He knew that she had forgotten completely about her promise. He hoped that his presence in her apartment and his obvious displeasure at her non-compliance would be sufficient to emphasize the importance of following the rules. _Get on board, Babe. I don't want to step this up to the next level. You won't like me when I'm mad. Hell, I don't like me when I'm mad. But I will do what is required of me…what you require of me._

"See that it doesn't happen again. I expect you to keep your word." With those words, Ranger abruptly stood, and without a kiss or 'fair-thee-well' he exited her apartment.

Steph stood there, stunned. _Well what the hell? _ She felt angry at first and then very contrite. _I guess he was worried. I should have let him know that I would be late. But jeesit, to get out of a warm bed just to chew my butt off_? _Boy, he takes these rules seriously. _

It was only a matter of time until Stephanie would learn just how seriously those rules were enforced.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**DAILY CHALLENGES**

The hardest part for Steph was keeping the secret part of her and Ranger's relationship a secret. The more he emphasized honesty, the harder her lying became. And nothing got by Connie or Lula when it came to other people's sex lives…or perceived sex lives.

"So, what's up with you and Magic Man Manoso? You walked in here yesterday like you had been plugged in all night long…and not to an electric socket. Girl, you practically glowed!" Connie was sitting at her desk, looking over her cup of coffee and smiling from ear to ear.

"She wasn't walking too good, neither," Lula offered from her perch on the well-worn chair in the corner.

Steph gave Lula a hard stare. "I've been exercising every day and I am sore. Ranger and I are just working out the details to our relationship…nothing official. We are just casually dating. Geeze, I don't go asking you if you got laid last night!"

"When I hook up, I want the world to know. Sounds to me, Connie, like the 'lady doth protest too much'." Lula was giving Steph that 'uh-ha' look.

The conversation suddenly stopped and Connie froze in mid-sip. That meant that either dead-Elvis had resurrected and was coming through the office door or Ranger had just walked in. It was Ranger.

"Ladies, Babe, I got your message. Is Vinnie in?" The whole while he was talking to Connie, Ranger had his hand on the back of Stephanie's neck. The movement was not so much sexual as it was territorial.

Lula noticed how Steph slightly closed her eyes and leaned into his grasp. _Hmm, there's more to this than casual sex. Wonder what that girl is up to. Morelli used to make her hot. Manoso makes her behave like a swooning teenager. _Uncharacteristically, Lula decided to keep her thoughts to herself and just observe for a while. _Big changes going on here. Lucky girl._

As soon as Ranger had walked into Vinnie's office, both women shifted their eyes to Stephanie and waited. "What?" Steph was busying herself by shuffling through her purse looking more for an escape than any item in particular.

"You were purring. I heard her purr. Didn't you?" Lula looked at Connie waiting for affirmation.

"That was either a purr or a moan left over from last night. But it sure sounded hot!" Connie was laughing, but her eyes never lost contact with Stephanie's.

"You guys need to get a life and stop watching video porn every night." Steph could feel her cheeks getting warm. _I was __**not**__ purring. I was simply clearing my throat. I wasn't that loud. Was I? _

Ranger walked out of Vinnie's office twenty minutes later with a file in his hand. "Stephanie, you are mine for the week. Let's go." He didn't look at any of the women as he headed out to his vehicle.

The girls all swapped looks at each other, eyebrows raised in questions. Steph shrugged her shoulders and raced out behind him. _This should be interesting, _she thought as she piled into the Cayenne and waited for instructions.

########

"Your cousin has gotten himself involved in another clusterfuck. Seems his latest intimate encounter was video taped and the videographer has threatened to release it on the web." It was hard for Ranger not to smile at Vinnie's latest crisis. "There must be a 'trouble magnet' gene that runs through your family."

"Don't put my family in the same class with that pervert. Besides, the rest of us are fairly normal. We just lead interesting lives." As the words left her mouth, Steph realized she had opened the door to countless sarcastic remarks. She was pleasantly surprised by Ranger's reply.

"People are who they are, Babe. And they act according to their nature. That's what makes the world go 'round. But this train of self-destruction stops here, right now, with you. You're better than all this. You just have to realize it for yourself." He eased the Cayenne out into traffic and headed back to Haywood.

"I know I've been more trouble than I'm worth and my family is a little strange but I don't see it as being self-destructive. We just seem to run into more bad luck than most." Steph could see his point, but couldn't help being defensive of her beloved family.

"We make our own luck. And if you expect to fail or you believe that you don't deserve to win, you will fail. You are worth more to me than all the trouble that you create and I don't regret a minute of it. But it stops now, with you. That is my job."

"How is that your job? It's my life that seems to be in permanent down-the-toilet mode. You have power and respect and a successful business. You don't need to be my babysitter and crisis manager." She couldn't help the guilt she was feeling, even though it was Vinnie this time and not her causing another Plum-problem. Jeanne Ellen's words echoed in her mind…"he's bailing your ass out of yet another self-ignited fire."

Ranger's sudden reaction to her comment scared all thoughts from her head. He yanked the steering wheel and pulled the SUV to the curb, cutting off cars and receiving the New Jersey Salute for his actions. Slamming the vehicle into park, he spun in his seat to face her. His eyes were blazing fire. His jaw was set. And his words were calculated. "**You** gave me the job when you honored me with your submission. I have taken up this responsibility gladly because I find you're ten times more valuable than any trouble that comes with the package. **You** give me purpose. **You **bring me joy. **You** give me challenges that no one on earth has given me. Right now, I need to know…**do you trust me?**"

His sudden anger and the forcefulness of his words left Steph stuttering with her answer. "Of…of cor…course I trust you. Wh…why would you ask s…such a question?"

His whole countenance changed as he realized he had frightened the very woman he was trying to reassure. Ranger reached across and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently on the temple and spoke softly in her ear. "Oh Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want so badly to make your world positive and peaceful. My world has always been bounded by rules of order. Getting involved in yours has been…how did you put it?...a unique experience. Frankly, I'm making this up as I go along. But I promise that I'll get it right and make it right. OK?"

"Ok," she whispered. "But why does Vinnie's latest fuckup have you so irritated? Omigod, not another duck!"

His laughter filled the Cayenne. "No, the animal kingdom is safe for now. Seems Vincent was caught on tape canoodling with two very fine looking she-men. I just don't get it. His wife, Lucille, is a good-looking, respected woman and his father-in-law is one scary SOB. Trouble doesn't find Vinnie as much as he actively targets himself. This time it won't stay private among family. This time the name Plum will be out there for the world to see. And I will not have my woman subject to that kind of humiliation and embarrassment." He gave her a hot and hungry look with his final words. "I'd prefer to do that in the privacy of our own playroom."

Those words caused her to flush from her cheeks to her doodah. She quickly changed the subject. "So what's our game plan? Do you have any idea who our smutty photographer is?"

"Who ever it is, they are rank amateurs. They e-mailed Vinnie the threat. Silvio should be able to backtrack the link in no time. I want you to use the resources at Rangeman to work with him and get me the name."

"But that won't take a whole week. You said that you had me for the whole week." Now she was confused.

"We'll let Vinnie sweat for a while. His pile of IOUs to me just grows and grows, and someday I plan to collect…big time. I wanted you to myself this week because Friday is your birthday and I want to make sure it is something special." He looked at her as he mentioned her birthday, simply to enjoy her reaction.

"You remembered my birthday! I didn't say anything and you still remembered." Birthdays were something special to Stephanie, but Ranger never made a big deal about his. Her smile reminded him of a child on Christmas morning. _In many ways,_ he thought, _she is still a child. I have to remember that._

"Babe, October 12th is circled permanently on my calendar. I'm trying to have it declared a national holiday, but surprisingly I don't have that much power…yet. You** do** realize that your birthday falls on a Friday this year." He had that dark and sultry look in his eyes as he made that last statement.

_The contract…Friday submission…kinky sex…birthday celebration_…_oh my!_ The thoughts made Steph's breathing erratic. She practiced her 'square breathing' until they reached the Haywood garage. _Oh goody! How can I get through this week without looking like I'm on the verge of a maximum climax?_

Ranger was all business when they walked onto the 5th floor. He had fobbed off the camera in the elevator and took some liberties with her lips and breasts on the ride up. He seemed in perfect control. She, on the other hand, had to excuse herself immediately and head for the restroom. _I can't work all day in wet panties._ She dried between her legs and was tempted to finish the job Ranger started. Luckily, she remembered her promise to him…"I won't do for myself what is your pleasure to do for me. If I'm on fire…you are my fireman…no more showerhead lover, I promise."

He was keeping his promises to her and Steph made a commitment, right there in the sanctity of the washroom, that she was going to keep hers…or at least she would do her damn best at trying to keep them.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**VANILLA WITH SPICE**

Steph had been so involved with her multiple-screen research that she had let the time run completely away. Ranger's appearance at her office door was a pleasant surprise.

"You better wrap things up for now, Babe. You don't want to be late for class." His voice had not a hint of boss or Dom, rather it was soft and almost caring. "Grab a sandwich and water for now. We can have a more substantial meal when you get back. You are planning to stay here for the week, aren't you?" Again, his statement was normal in tone and inflection. _Wow, not what I was expecting. I figured he would be all Dom on me all the time. This isn't so bad._ Steph smiled up at him as she powered down her computers.

"Silvio has traced the original message to a California ISP. It gets bogged down there. But I've got some good leads." She felt the need to report her progress, even though he had not asked.

Ranger had his hand on the center of her back in a very possessive way as they walked across the fifth floor com room and headed for the elevator.

"I have all the confidence in the world in you, Babe. You are like a dog with a bone. You won't let it go until you get your answer." _Now if I could just direct your sexual appetite in the same direction. No, I'd better let sleeping dogs lie. _Ranger had sudden memories of the week Steph had eliminated sugar from her diet. They had almost put each other in the hospital after that fiasco. _Hmm, I still have two pills left in my desk. Maybe I'll save them for her graduation ceremony._

The smile never left his face for the entire elevator ride to the garage. Steph hoped that she was the one who put it there. Her smile was caused by the anticipation of another wonderful evening with Claude. The classes had become increasingly more hands-on. She found that being bound was really a turn-on for her. Pain, on the other hand, was something she could take or like in very small and purposeful doses.

Ranger helped her into the SUV and handed her the sandwich and water bottle. Then, cameras be damned, he planted one hell of a good-bye kiss on her lips. "Stay as long as you want, but text me when you leave. I need to know you are safe." He closed the door, waited to hear it lock and then backed away as she drove out of the garage.

This week would be a good chance to see how this Vanilla/Kink lifestyle might work. Ranger had never wanted a 24/7 D/s relationship. To be honest, he hadn't had any kind of relationship in mind for himself. But the enigma of Stephanie Plum had invaded his world and turned most of his long-term plans into dust.

He was the Dom in the bedroom. There was no compromise on that point. If they were to have any hope of a future life together, Stephanie would have to come to terms with her suppressed tendency towards kink. He could not demand it from her…even though he could see her submissiveness in her instinctive reactions both in public and especially in bed. She had to discover this for herself and offer her submission to him voluntarily. Her classes with Claude and the open dialog with the other students at USI were helping her to see and seek her own sexuality.

He had a sudden mental image of her, face down and bound. His hard-on was instantaneous. He let himself enjoy the pressure against his zipper. He was in complete control by the time he entered the fifth floor and his office. Somehow, since September, his life was actually fun.

########

Their "tea and tatter," as Claude called the long conversations they shared after class, were the thing Steph would miss the most. Part girlfriend, part wise old uncle and part mentor, Claude had slipped quietly into her heart. He never judged her. He never looked at her in shock, even when she was sure that some of her questions were off-the-wall. She could ask him anything and know that his answers, though not always what she wanted to hear, were the truth as he knew it.

When she complained to Claude about Ranger's hissyfit when she neglected to text him on her first class night, Claude took the time to explain about a Dom's responsibility and heavy obligation.

"Well, my dear (she loved his pet name for her) those Primary Rules are not just for you to follow. Your Dom has accepted the responsibility for your safety, personal development and happiness. He must be as honest with you as he expects you to be honest with him. Along with all his other daily obligations, he must be aware of any needs or concerns of yours that arise. Unlike the sub, whose duties usually begin and end during play, a Dom's responsibilities do not end until the agreement ends. I have known some Doms who have quietly kept an eye on ex-subs to make sure they are safe and secure in their new arrangement."

Steph had no idea that Ranger's commitment was so all-consuming, and she felt a twinge of guilt for adding to his burden.

As he munched on a scone, Claude continued, "You are so fortunate to have a trained Master as your Dom. Carlos is well respected in the community and that he has selected you…well that is saying something."

"Yes, but our agreement is a secret between him and me. I guess he doesn't want to take the chance that I'll embarrass him in front of other Doms." Steph sighed, wondering if he would ever be proud enough of her to introduce her as his sub.

Claude thwopped the top of her head with his teaspoon. "He isn't worried about what others will say. He is worried that you don't have enough confidence in yourself or his training to be acknowledged in the community. He is also concerned that your relationship may not be acceptable with your family and you may not have the strength yet to deal with those repercussions. But I have never seen him more proud or more fulfilled than when you are by his side. I hope the two of you can find a way to work this all out."

"I love him, Claude. I truly love him. And I want to be what he wants me to be. I want to try." Steph could feel her eyes getting moist with unshed tears.

"You must **never** try to be what someone else wants you to be. That's where mistakes happen and relationships die. You must try to be exactly what you are so that the other person has the opportunity to be themselves, too. If you see your partner trying so hard to be what you want them to be, you start to feel obligated to do the same. Suddenly, the whole relationship, which started out honestly is nothing but masks and lies. Just be honest with yourself, my dear. That's all anyone can ask." His twinkling eyes showed his great passion for the words he spoke.

"It sounds like the honesty part is the hardest part. How can I tell him what I want when I'm not even sure about what I need?" She couldn't help but let her frustration show in her words.

"That's why you are here at USI. No one will judge you here. No one will question your motives here. Here, you are free to find your inner-kink." With that last statement, Claude chuckled and stood. "Look at the time! Carlos must be frantic. You should text him."

Somehow the time had flown by and it was well after midnight. Steph grabbed her phone and texted. "Got carried away in conversation. Sooo sorry. I'm leaving now."

Ranger's reply was instantaneous and surprising. "Thank you. Good girl. Come right to bed. I've missed you."

All of her spare blood and some of the necessary blood rushed down between her thighs. _Oh my!_ She became a little lightheaded and anxious to be back to the apartment and her Dom. The heat and her smile lasted the whole half-hour drive home.

########

Except for the utility lights over the kitchen counter, the apartment was in darkness. Steph noticed that the breakfast bar still had two place settings of china. _Had he missed supper while waiting for me? God, I'm such an ass sometimes. _

She quietly entered the bedroom. He was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or just holding back his temper. Suddenly she had a thought…no, more of a compulsion. It was as if this is what she had done a million times before, in some other life or in some repressed dreams.

Steph quickly stripped herself of her clothes and silently went to the side of his bed. There, in her best submissive pose, she knelt at his bedside.

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness, Sir. I promise to be more prompt. Have you eaten? Do you need anything?" It wasn't Friday. She did not have to act as a submissive. But something inside her demanded that she do just that. Her heart was actually breaking, knowing that she had caused him undo worry and hunger.

He hadn't been sleeping. He couldn't sleep, knowing she was still on the road. He had placed his arm over his eyes to give her a moment's privacy. Her words as she knelt beside him sucked the very oxygen from the air. He took a moment before answering to allow the lump in his throat to subside. In that same moment, his erection caused the sheet to tent in a very un-Dom reaction. _Damn!_

She hadn't seen his physical reaction. Her eyes were downcast and her body was waiting for his instructions. She was offering her submission without any coercion or contract. With just that thought, he practically came undone. _Control, she needs to see that I have the control for both of us. Don't fuck this up, Manoso._

He tossed the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed, enveloping her with his thighs. Softly, he stroked the top of her head and down her hair. "I gave you no time limit to be home, Babe. And you texted as you promised. I have found that my food is not as tasty when you are not here to share it. But, right now, I have an appetite for something much more satisfying."

He took his member in his left hand as he raised her chin with his right. She smiled at his unspoken command. She touched his tip with a kitten-soft lick and was delighted to see his member twitch with anticipation.

Normally, when giving head, she did what felt good to her. This time it was different. She wanted to follow his direction. She wanted him to use her mouth and her body to find his own satisfaction. For the first time in her sexual life, Stephanie wanted to be the tool by which her lover found his release. At that moment it didn't matter what he asked of her, she would do it willingly and happily. And with this submission she found an unbelievable feeling of joy and of all things free…freedom to be as sensual as her body cried out to be. She didn't feel dirty or sluttish. For the first time she felt like a strong, passionate woman with no need to apologize for her sexual drive.

She wasn't aggressive. She didn't grab his dick and start to pump or squeeze. She didn't gulp his head into her mouth and demand response. She waited patiently as he guided her head and asked permission with her gestures before placing her hands on his shaft. Her eyes never left his. Her submission was total. He had never been so honored or so turned on in his life. Behind his eyes, he felt pressure…surely a reaction to his arousal and definitely not unshed tears of joy. Not him. No sir.

Slowly her tongue danced around his cap. Her nails played up and down the base as she gently sucked. She stroked his balls as she made popping sounds as she pulled away and sucked him back between her lips. His hand gently guided her movements with the gentlest tug on her hair. He was driving her, showing her, helping her to please him.

His breathing became more rapid and his thrusting deeper. She was finding her own arousal in the sounds and motions of her lover…her Dom. His release against her lips was powerful. She could feel jet after jet of his semen hit the back of her throat. He tasted like love.

She held him in her mouth long after he had released. He held her there selfishly, not wanting to break the wonderful spell. But he had obligations to his sub. She needed to know the same joy. She needed to know that her willing submission had sparked a thirst in him that only her climax could quench.

He stood and took her by her arms to help her rise to her feet. He overpowered her mouth with his. He sucked deeply to remove any foreign oxygen from her lungs, replacing it with the air from his own. She needed to know that it wasn't just her body that he dominated…he controlled her very being, at least for that passionate moment. He needed her to know that she could trust him with her very breath. She could trust him with her heart.

Laying her on the bed, he proceeded to worship every inch of her skin with his hands and his lips. His tongue tasted her eyelids, her throat and her wrists. He suckled each tit as if contained vintage wine. He worshiped her mound with his mouth and nibbled ever so gently on her hardened clit. His tongue explored her inner space with a reverent joy. He played with her g-spot and could feel her heat.

Suddenly, he did not want her to take the leap without him. He needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her as she exploded into pieces around him. He knelt between her knees and pulled her up as he entered her. The cry from her lips, either from the pain of penetration or the joy of being one, sent the final jolt to his sac. Three deep, hard thrusts were all it took for both of them to fly away together.

Lying on his side with her wrapped in his arms and legs, he felt perfectly content. In that moment, he wanted for nothing. Heaven could not offer him more than what he had right here in his bed. He drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

She felt her heart leap from her ribs and envelop both of them. All this time wasted. All she had to do was trust herself and in trusting herself she could trust Ranger to be there for her in all things. Where had all this insight come from? From the bop on the head Claude had given her this evening. As silly as it sounded, that thunk of pain had cleared an awful lot of cobwebs from her mind. She was in control. She could say what she was and what she wanted. She did not have to apologize for what she was or what she needed. And Ranger, her Dom accepted her submission tonight with love in his eyes. He would help her to explore her needs and prevent her from harming herself while doing so. He would push her limits to their very end and perhaps beyond. In being his submissive…she would be able to fly off that garage roof and truly be free.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

**PART 1**

They had plain old vanilla sex, and it was wonderful. Ranger's last words before they both fell asleep were, "It's after midnight. Happy Birthday, Babe."

She woke to an empty spot beside her and, a rose and an envelope on his pillow. She picked up the rose first and sniffed. Then she tore open the envelope. Birthdays were special to her. And even in her 30s, she still felt that your birthday should be declared a holiday. Her hands shook as she read the note. "Do not go to your office today. You have an eleven o'clock appointment at 'le Mizz' day spa. You are scheduled for a full day of pampering and treatments to celebrate your birthday. I'll join you here at six. Don't forget today is Friday…we have unfinished business…Love, Carlos."

Friday! Steph had forgotten that Fridays were D/s training days. Surely, Ranger would let things slide. After all, it was her birthday! _Damn! Not today! How can he expect me to be all submissive-like on my birthday? Just because he doesn't like to celebrate his, he shouldn't be such a crab about mine. Still…'le Mizz' is the hottest day spa in Trenton. I hear that they give you champagne and orange juice while you get your nails done. Ooo, maybe this will be fun._

########

What a wonderful treat! Steph's car was valet parked. She was greeted with a genuine smile by Sarah, the Services Coordinator, who introduced to her team of stylists and attendants. A full body massage was followed by a cleansing trip to the sauna.

Then came the most surprising, painful and embarrassing part…waxing. The attendants started at the top with her eyebrows. Her underarms weren't too bad and her legs were now smoother than they ever had been. But when they started for her bikini line, Steph began to protest. "But Madam, the Monsieur ordered a full body waxing. He was very insistent that we follow all his instructions and assured us that you would comply. He said to remind you that it was Friday. Does that make any sense to you?"

Steph could feel her face flush at the mention of the word, Friday. _He is so going to hear about this! Arghhh!_ "I didn't mean to question you. I just didn't want any service that was not already paid for. This session was a birthday present."

"What a wonderful man you have in your life, Madam. So thoughtful and so generous." The woman was preparing the wax with a smile that belied her obvious sadistic tendencies.

Steph lay, spread-eagled on the table and counted the ceiling tiles. _I feel like I just took a side trip to my gynecologist's office. OUCH! _Even with the ice and pain-relieving spray, this part of the day was not fun.

When the ordeal was over, Jennifer, her defoliator, handed her a large hand-mirror and requested that Steph inspect her handiwork. At first, Steph was going to refuse but, the expectant look on Jennifer's face and just plain curiosity got the best of her. _OMG…there was a triangle of trimmed pubic hairs pointing down to a very pink and very nude landscape. This is just perverted. Ranger, we have got to talk. I just can't figure out how to get my naked koozie into a conversation. _

As soon as total deforestation had been achieved, Steph was sent to the showers. Wrapped in a decadent plush terry robe, she was ushered to the salon for final preparations.

Her hair was shampooed, conditioned and styled. There was a little pang of guilt that she was allowing someone else besides her stylist at the mall to cut her hair, but surely he would understand. Her hair was kept long, but layered and feathered towards her face. A temporary chestnut highlight was added. Her nails were done in a tastefully neutral pink and her makeup was applied. This consisted of a light dusting of powder, lip gloss, understated eyeliner and coats of mascara. But the surprises were not over.

"Your clothing has been laid out in the dressing room for you, Madam. Please follow me," Sarah, her Services Coordinator instructed and she headed towards an adjoining room.

"These aren't my clothes," Steph protested. Instead of her jeans and sweater that she had been dressed in, there was a beautiful, handkerchief-hemmed black and silver cocktail dress, thigh-high silk stockings and a pair of black 3-inch heels. She looked around and wondered why there was no lingerie.

"The Monsieur had these delivered just this morning. Aren't they beautiful?" Sarah was gushing as she helped Steph into her new designer duds. The dress seemed conservative with a high choke-collar neckline and A-shaped, sleeveless bodice. When she turned it around to see the back, she was shocked. There was no back…or at least not enough of a back to mention. The high neck in front was achieved by tying long silk sashes behind the neck. Those sashes fell down the back and blended with the skirt. The skirt's waistline was well below her waist and mere inches above her butt crack. _This is one dress that will never see the outside world. I can't even wear panties. _The mystery of the missing lingerie had been solved._ This is a for-his-eyes-only dress. We must be dining in tonight. Darn, I wanted to party a little. _

Then, standing on a platform surrounded by mirrors, Steph got a look at the new her. She hardly recognized herself. _I'm beautiful! It only took all day, and I could never do this myself, but damn I clean up pretty good! _

As Sarah walked her to the door of the spa, she handed Steph two shopping bags. One contained her old clothes that had been laundered and carefully folded. The other contained all the products and makeup that had been used in her transformation. Steph reached in her purse for her wallet. She figured the tip would have to be enormous, but well worth the wonderful day.

"No, no Madam. The gratuities have been taken care of. It has been our pleasure to give you a birthday treat worthy of the special woman that you are. Obviously, the Monsieur knows a treasure when he has one. Happy Birthday!" With that statement, Steph's car was pulled up to the door and the valet held the door for her. She put on her denim jacket in hope that it would cover her practically naked back, took a deep breath and headed to Haywood and Ranger.

She wished that someone from the burg could see her now and fought the temptation to drive by the bail bonds office to show off to Connie and Lula._ No, too many questions. Besides, it's almost six o'clock and I don't want to be late._

########

After parking her vehicle in the Rangeman garage, Steph slipped on her new shoes and headed for the elevator. She passed some of the guys that were just getting off shift. Hal greeted her with a gasp and a "Wow!" Woody promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "You look really nice, Steph," was Woody's smiling assessment. He was mindful of the security cameras and careful not to leer. His mind was his own, however, and leering was the cleanest of his thoughts.

As the elevator door opened, Steph took off her jacket and took in a deep breath. The apartment door was ajar when she exited the elevator. Ranger was pouring champagne when she walked in. He stopped in mid-pour and his sudden intake of air was audible. _MINE._ "Babe, you look stunning! I always saw you as beautiful, but now you are off the charts!"

Steph blushed from the top of her newly coifed head to her perfect pedicure and all parts in between. "Thank you so much. I felt like a princess all day. This is just too much." She slipped her body between Ranger's champagne-glass-holding hands to give him a serious kiss.

Ranger's hands found her back immediately. He began running the chilled champagne flute down her spine, causing goose bumps all over her body and heat to descend to her nether region. He stepped out of the embrace and offered her a sip from one of the glasses. "I wanted us to have a quiet drink together before we started out this evening."

"Start out? We're going somewhere?" Steph was hit with two waves of emotion. The first was one of excitement. She had just spent a full day being pampered and poofed and wanted to show off the amazing results. The second was one of panic. Her beautiful dress exposed more than she felt comfortable with…and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Babe, I'm taking you out and showing you off. There's something that needs to be added to your wardrobe." With that comment, Ranger reached in his Armani suit coat and pulled out a delicate platinum bangle bracelet. It was a thin flat band that alternated black diamonds with what looked like screw heads. He slipped the loosened bangle onto her left wrist. Two of the screws actually functioned and using a platinum mini screwdriver on a heavy platinum chain, he locked the bangle onto her wrist and placed the chain around his neck.

"There, now everyone knows that you are mine," his voice was low and possessive.

Steph wasn't sure if she liked the idea of being 'owned,' but she sure liked the idea of being possessed. _I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me? _Then she saw the mutual lust in his eyes as he took her hand and walked down the foyer. _Oh yes, he knows._

Stopping at the closet door, Ranger reached in and removed a quilted, black satin wrap. "Here, this will look better than your denim jacket," he laughed as he placed it around her shoulders. Then he whispered in her ear, "This will keep the top of you warm. It will be my pleasure to keep the bottom part warmer."

With those words, Steph felt hot moisture between her legs. _Damn! I don't have panties…hell, I don't even have hair there. I'll have to air dry before I can sit down. Everyone will be looking at the back of this dress and I don't want them to see any wet spots. You did this on purpose, you Dominant bastard!_ She saw the smirk on his lips and twinkle in his eyes, and realized that he had been reading her thoughts. Steph was torn between the urge to slap that smile from his lips or kiss them. She went with option number two.

"Good choice," Ranger said softly as they left the apartment and headed for the elevator.

########

Ranger's new black Cayman-S was waiting in the garage, warmed up and ready to go. Steph had loved his Carrera, but the Cayman had found a new place in her heart. Memories of the crushed Carrera still haunted her nightmares. _I came so close to losing him that night. So much has changed in just over a year. I just wish I knew for sure if it is for the better. I want it to be for the better. _

"Stop it," Ranger's tone was full-on Dom.

"Stop what?" Steph was pulled back to the here-and-now in an instant.

"Stop over-thinking things. At times like this, when you are with me, it is my job to do the thinking for both of us. It is your job to be in the moment and just enjoy." He grinned as he added, "You might want to hike up your skirt. The seats are warm and washable, there's no danger in leaving telltale wet spots." Then he out and out laughed as he closed her door, ignoring her dagger eyes.

Their first stop was Antonio's in mid Trenton, a high class bar and grill. As the valet parked the car, Ranger adjusted her wrap, making sure that it hung low and kept her back modest. _As modest as you can be with no underwear and a nude koozie._

"We are just stopping here for a quick drink and to say hello to a few friends," was the only explanation he gave Steph as they entered the bar area.

As they walked to the bar, Steph recognized two familiar faces. Connie and her long-time beau, Thaddeo, smiled as Ranger escorted her to the bar. He assisted her to maintain ladylike decorum as she attempted to hike herself up onto the padded, high-back stool. _Thank goodness the stool will hide the back of this dress. Could he have planned it that way? Of course he could! He thinks of everything. He wouldn't embarrass me in front of friends. When am I going to learn to trust him?_

"There they are." Spinning her stool around, Steph was face to face with Lula and Tank. It was shocking to see Lula in a conservative-for Lula hot pink cocktail dress, and Tank was remarkably handsome in a suit.

"Ranger suggested we meet for a birthday drink in your honor. This sure beats Pino's for a beer," Lula said. She was glancing around and suddenly her eyes locked back on Stephanie. "Girl, you seem right at home in a fancy place like this. Damn, you look like a million dollars! And check out at this bracelet! Cartier!"

Steph felt herself blushing, not at the compliment, but at the surprisingly knowing look in Lula's eyes. _Does she know? She's been on the street for years and kink is no stranger to her. What if she asks? What do I say?_

Thankfully, Connie picked that moment to change the subject. "Thad ordered us a round of champagne. Let's toast the birthday girl… or should I say the birthday woman. You do polish up nicely, Steph."

After an hour of small talk and laughs, Ranger broke up the gathering by helping Steph off her seat and adjusting her wrap. "We have private reservations cross town and must be going. I've arranged dinner for the four of you here. Just let the bartender know when you want to be seated. Thanks for joining us to celebrate this important date in history…the birthday of Stephanie Michelle Plum." He kissed her gentlemanly on her cheek.

"Private reservations… there's more?" This was starting to become way too overwhelming.

"Oh Babe, the night has just begun." Ranger gave her a wicked wink as he hustled her into the car.

Steph felt a tinge of arousal when the cool leather seat made contact with her nude-on-nude bottom. _It feels so naughty yet it feels so nice. You knew I would fight you on this and yet you knew I would get off on it, too. You know me better than I know myself. What else are you going to teach me about myself tonight?_ Steph smiled as they drove off into the night and toward her next surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

**PART 2**

Steph's heart dropped to her feet as Ranger pulled the Cayman into the parking lot of Club Dominion. An exclusive and very private establishment, Dominion has been rumored to be everything from a swing-your-partner sex club to a fully equipped BDSM dungeon. Sitting on two acres of perfectly manicured landscape, the three-story Victorian mansion could very easily be the setting for either Steven King's latest blood curdler or any Harlequin romance. The high wall and formidable key-card accessed iron gate indicated clearly to the curious that visitors were not welcomed. Except for the occasional passing jogger, this part of north Trenton, with its massive estates and mega-buck residents, had little vehicle and even less foot traffic. From the outside, Dominion was the perfect place to indulge in murder, mayhem or consensual kink.

This was the place that Steph's journey into the alternate life style had begun. The thought was not lost in either of their minds and expressed silently by the intense stare shared as Ranger helped her from the car. He had opted not to use the valet and had parked close to the building in a reserved spot labeled only "No.8."

"Now we will meet with some of my associates. There are certain rules and behaviors that you are expected to obey." Ranger could see her tensing as her breathing became more rapid. "Don't worry. The rules are simple and easy to follow. I will be right at your side and will help you. I am eager to show you off."

"I trust you," was all that Stephanie could whisper.

"I know, and I love you for giving me such a precious gift. Now, turn around and face the car." Ranger's voice went from intimate and soothing to authoritative and domineering in one breath.

Steph immediately did as she was told and felt Ranger's hands gently remove her wrap. As he placed it on the car's roof he ordered, "Clasp your hands behind your back." Ranger slowly took the sashes that had been trailing down her spine and tenderly and precisely tied her hands in a large bow. "My present, tied in beautiful bows… how lovely and enticing." He kissed her on her cheek as he replaced the wrap over her shoulders but high enough on her body to expose her bound hands and very revealing waistline.

He placed his hand in the center of her back and spoke quietly as they neared the main entrance and waiting doorman. "Walk beside me or stay slightly behind me if we pause. Keep your head down and make no eye contact with anyone but me. If you must look at someone, look at their lower face and never directly in the eye. Speak only when spoken to. You will not address anyone as 'Sir,' that is my title only. Look at me if you have questions on what to do or say."

Steph could feel her whole insides shaking. _This is it. This is where I will find out if I can or want to live like this. OMG! I'm not ready. It's too soon. I'll screw up, I know I will. I'll embarrass myself and more importantly I'll embarrass Carlos. I'll just safeword now and end it before it becomes a disaster. SHIT! I have to pee! I'm going to start crying. I'm a mess. _"I'm scared." The words left her mouth without ever checking in with her brain. Steph froze in place and looked for help in Ranger's eyes.

"We're going to go in and have a wonderful dinner and quiet conversation. We've been out to dinner before. The only thing that has changed is the venue, and trust me the food isn't scary at all." Ranger hoped his smile would alleviate the growing panic he could sense in Steph.

"I'm afraid I'll embarrass you," she pleaded.

"Nonsense, if I wasn't embarrassed at picking soggy garbage out of your hair in the middle of Hamilton Street while you marched a totally naked man to the SUV, I don't think anything you could do here would. You will be fine."

In desperation, Steph used her last excuse. "I have to pee!" _Surely he will understand and end this now._

Completely out of character and shocking Steph into complete stillness, Ranger threw his head back and laughed. It was a genuine from the heart laugh not mocking in any way. Then his eyes met hers tenderly and compassionately. "That, my sweet, will be the easiest fix of the night."

He walked her off onto a side path and into a dark secluded area behind tall manicured shrubs. He backed her closer to the shrubs and lifted her skirt to her waist. "Just spread those pretty little legs and do your thing." There was actual joy in his voice.

"This is just too embarrassing. I don't want you to watch me pee!" She protested, all the while dancing back and forth in an attempt to distract her bladder.

"Babe, I've seen every part of your body. I've kissed every part of your body. I know every function and timetable of your body. And I am delighted that you have both functioning kidneys and a healthy bladder. Please hurry up so that we can go inside. I'm starving and I'll bet you are, too."

Out of ammunition and excuses, Steph spread her legs, squatted slightly and allowed nature to take its course. When she was finished, Ranger reached between her legs and cleaned her with his handkerchief. "See there are advantages to not wearing panties." He took her arm and proceeded to the entrance, disposing of the hankie in the trash barrel as they approached the stairs.

Before reaching the doorman, Ranger whispered in her ear. "We're going to do this, Babe. And it will be good. I promise."

The doorman smiled in recognition at Ranger. Steph suddenly remembered Ranger's last instructions and forced her inquiring eyes from exploring the lobby to examining the intricate pattern on the carpet. Removing her last vestige of modesty, Ranger handed her wrap to the coatroom attendant. With a reassuring hand on her butt, he guided her to the dining room.

"Master Carlos it is so good to see you again, Sir. Your table is ready." Turning to an impeccably dressed young man, the maître d' ordered crisply, "boi, show the Master to his table." At the same time he pointed to a reservation list that noted which tables were assigned to whom.

The young man complied immediately and with eyes downcast addressed Ranger. "This way please, Master Sir." He led them to a secluded table in an alcove with a private balcony. Steph assumed that during warmer seasons the balcony and the garden it overlooked would be replete with amazing flowers and delicate scents. In the cool October air all that was visible were countless stars and a half moon that hung precisely in the center of the sky. _This is so perfect…except for the hands-tied-behind-my-back thing and the no-panties thing. Wait a minute. It __is_ _perfect! I am with the man I love at a place where he wants to show me off with pride to his friends. I am loved. I am cared for and protected. Live in the moment, Steph. Right here, right now…it is perfect. Enjoy it. Have fun._

Ranger noticed the expression change on her face. She suddenly seemed relaxed and happy. Her smile when she looked up at him was genuine. The joy and surprise made him momentarily forget to breathe. _MINE._ "You will let me know if your arms or hands start to tingle." This was not a request it was an obvious order. He needed to vocalize the dominance that he was trying to re-group in his soul. "Relax as best as you can. You may look around and enjoy the ambiance. Your beauty fits right in here."

"And you look right at home here. Everyone seems to know you." It was a statement, but Steph presented it as an open-ended question. There was no time for his reply as the waiter picked that exact time to come to their table.

"Good evening, Master Carlos. Would you care for drinks before ordering your meal?"

Ranger turned his gaze to Steph. She smiled and simply shrugged her shoulders. She had given up all decision making to him for the evening. She made him proud.

"We will each have a glass of Chardonnay. And I will order our food now… Coq Au Vin with wild rice and white asparagus in Béarnaise."

"I'll bring you wine immediately, Sir. The chef will be notified of your request. Thank you, Sir." The waiter left as quickly and as quietly as he had arrived, leaving Stephanie and Ranger blissfully alone, albeit for a few minutes.

"Thank you for today. It has been the best birthday I can remember." Steph's voice was filled with emotion.

"The delight has been mine, Babe. You deserve to be pampered and fussed over, especially on your birthday. Please, tell me about your trip to _le Mizz_. I hear they use specially prepared bee's wax in their treatments." The twinkle in his eyes was not missed by Steph.

"That part was the most surprising and painful. You should try it some time." Sarcasm practically oozed from her sweetly spoken words.

"I imagine I would find it quite liberating. Didn't you?" was Ranger's cool and also sarcastic reply.

The conversation was rescued before it could go from sweetly sarcastic to bitterly snarky by the arrival of their wine. There was a slight snag…Steph did not have the use of her hands and the wine did not come with a straw.

Ranger moved his chair from opposite her at the table to next to her right side. From there he picked up her glass and carefully allowed her to sip her wine.

"Do you plan on feeding me too?" Steph laughed in between sips.

"Why yes, yes I do. Tonight, I want to show you that you can depend on me for everything. Tonight, I rejoice in being your everything." Before any more romantic phrases could leave his lips or fill her head…the food arrived.

The waiter adjusted to the new seating arrangement without a bat of his eyelids. Where to place the silverware, on the other hand, had him in a quandary. Eventually he decided to place it all in front of Ranger and allow the Dom at the table to decide who would get what. After all, at Club Dominion one always defers to the Dom…even the wait staff.

He fed her bite-sized pieces of food while alternately eating his own. He gave her sips of wine or water, whichever she preferred. He used a napkin-wrapped finger to remove the occasional bit of food that strayed to the corner of her mouth. They laughed and talked about life in general and Steph's spa adventure in particular.

Ranger enjoyed watching her face brighten and her eyes widen as she described her experience. She mentioned that sitting in the hot steam room had made her horny. He made a mental note to price installing a steam room in the gym at Haywood. She got very serious for a moment and asked him, "Why did you want me shaved down there? At the time, it seemed so perverted…like you wanted me pre-pubescent. Is that a kink thing? Or didn't you like me the way I was?"

"Whoa, Babe! I like my women all grown up. I guess you might call it kinky, but really it's all about sensation. Hair acts as a buffer. Removing the hair allows the skin to feel the slightest touch. I wanted you to experience the total awareness of your body to sensual stimulation. Keeping your vaginal area 'defoliated,' as you call it, is strictly your choice. By the way, how does this cool autumn air feel on said body part?" His half-smile half-smirk made her laugh.

"Well, the first couple of wind gusts got my attention right away. Not wearing panties is actually more disturbing." Steph started to fidget thinking about that fact. _Disturbing in more ways than one._

Ranger noticed her discomfort and immediately asked, "Are your arms or hands becoming numb or sore? Or is it some other body part I should be concerned about?"

"I am getting a little stiff in the shoulders, now that you mention it."

He got up from his chair and stood behind her and began to expertly massage her neck, shoulders and upper arms. "Can you hold on for just a little while longer? We're almost done here."

Steph nodded as the blood began to flow back to her fingertips. But his words made her a little sad. They were almost done with one of the most exciting and romantic nights of her life.

The waiter was at their table the moment Ranger had stood. "Sir, do you still want dessert?"

_Dessert? Ranger never orders dessert! I guess I should just expect the unexpected tonight._ _Please say 'yes,' Ranger. I hope it's chocolate._

"I am going to take my sub for a walk around the grounds. Have the dessert waiting in room #8." Ranger took Stephanie by her elbows and helped her to stand.

Ranger guided her through the French doors and on to the balcony. The sudden exposure to the crisp night air caused Steph to shiver. He took of his dinner jacket and placed it around her shoulders as he kissed her on the side of her neck. "Mmm, you smell delicious. Perhaps I should have you for dessert."

The sudden disappointment that flashed in her eyes made him laugh again. _I don't remember laughing this much in years. What are you doing to me, Babe? _He reached under his jacket and untied the bow that was binding her hands. Taking her hand in his, he started down the steps. "Let's take that walk."

They strolled silently on the path that meandered through the English garden. Steph tried to imagine what the grounds must look like in daylight, resplendent in glowing autumn colors. At night the garden took on the appearance of a magical fairy playground. The moonlight reflecting off patches of dew reminded her of scattered diamonds in the grass. Spider webs covered in moisture looked like intricate lace woven through the branches of the holly bushes. She was in her own romantic fantasy land with her White Knight in black armor.

In that quiet corner of the garden, with the grass shimmering with dew-diamonds and the sky sparkling with stars, her knight enfolded her in his arms and kissed her heart.

Without a word, he unzipped his pants and released his swollen member. Placing her arms around his neck, Ranger lifted her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hiked her skirt. In a single thrust they became one. Their motion was as slow and rhythmic as waves lapping the shore. Their beating hearts synchronized. Their simultaneous climax was indicated only by their soft and rapid breathing. This was a sharing of more than their bodies. They exchanged souls.

They stood, arms locked around each other, attempting to continue their stroll only when both were sure that their legs could still function. Hand in hand, and still in silence they returned to the club.

########

Reentering through the same French doors, Steph got her first full look at the old European-style dining room. The crisp linens were in stark contrast to the dark wainscoating and deep burgundy walls. Delicate crystal and gold chandeliers dotted the ceiling. And there were people! Since entering Dominion, Steph's eyes had been only on Ranger. For the past hour and a half, he had been her only world. She found herself resenting the intrusion.

Ranger put his dinner jacket back on and gently pulled Steph's arms behind her back. He retied the bow and, placing his hand in the center of her back, escorted her across the vast room.

A group of Doms, sitting together at one table, acknowledged Ranger as he passed by. One of the Doms smiled and called, "Master Carlos, so good to see you this evening." With her eyes downcast, Steph could not see the obvious look of approval on the older man's face as he scanned her head to foot. "I see that your taste in fine food and beautiful subs has not changed."

"Good evening to you, Lord Kane. I have you, Sir, to thank for my propensity towards the finer things in life." There was joviality and a trace of respect in Ranger's voice.

"Could this be the treasure that you rescued last year?" Steph could feel Lord Kane's eyes and the eyes of every Dom at the table taking full stock of her. She kept her eyes down and a humble smile on her face. She would make Ranger proud. She was proud to be seen as his by his peers. Her heart had skipped a beat at the sound of the other Dom's name. _Lord Kane! Could this be the same Dom that Ranger had impersonated at the Hermitage? He sounded so normal. How could this man be the one so feared by so many? Perhaps there was another Lord Kane with a different spelling._

"This is indeed that very treasure." Ranger spoke proudly. "This is Stephanie, my beloved sub."

Steph could not hear the other Dom's reply. Her heart had just exploded, sending remnant shards to her brain. Her legs by some miracle kept her upright. Only the screaming of her lungs reminded her to breathe. "My beloved sub." Ranger had used those words to describe her! It was official. The role-playing, the posturing, and even the locked bracelet had been a private thing not shared or acknowledged to the outside world. Technically, Ranger had broken their three-month agreement. He had made public their arrangement. Technically, Stephanie didn't give a damn. "My beloved sub." His words played in a continual loop in her mind and heart.

She came to her senses as Ranger spoke to the Doms in general. "If you Sirs will excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to."

He continued to guide her to the dining room entrance. As they turned the corner and headed to the elevator in the lobby, they physically ran into someone just exiting that elevator…Jeanne Ellen.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

**PART 3**

Dressed in a shape-hugging leather body suit and high-topped stiletto boots, Jeanne Ellen was the epitome of the word Dominatrix. Her dark hair, cropped and tucked behind her ears made her heavily made-up eyes the focal point of attention. "Master Carlos, what a surprise!" she cooed. Then glancing coldly at the sub at his side, she acknowledged Stephanie. "Yes indeed, quite a surprise."

"Mistress Jeanne, you are familiar with my sub, Stephanie. She is the woman you helped rescue. If I am not mistaken, you two have worked together."

"Yes, I hardly recognized you Stephanie. You look so different…so much more feminine." Her words could not have delivered in a more catty voice. But Jeanne Ellen practically purred her next statement as she addressed Ranger. "You certainly know how to bring out the best in your women."

Ranger had not been aware of any rivalry between the two women, but this encounter made that suddenly evident. The sarcasm all but dripped from Jeanne Ellen's lips as she coldly addressed Stephanie. "_This stops right here, right now," he thought._ He did not tolerate disrespect from any of his bottoms, and would not allow one to show such insolent attitude towards his sub.

A sub is an elevated position in the BDSM lifestyle. Acknowledging someone as your sub, indicates to the community that you are in a committed relationship…usually monogamous…but very committed. A bottom, on the other hand, is a temporary partner. In some cases a bottom is trained by one or several Tops, to be a submissive; or in Jeanne Ellen's case a switch. A switch is someone who can be either the Dominant or submissive in a scene. Dressed as she was that evening, Jeanne Ellen would be addresses as Mistress. If she had been dressed as a submissive, she would not be addressed at all. Highly prized by some of the un-attached Doms as a challenging but skilled sub, Jeanne Ellen sometimes thought too highly of her stature. This night was one of those nights, and Ranger was about to put her back in her place.

"There was little effort on my part to bring out anything in Stephanie. She has been and always will be my most treasured possession. I'm sure you fully understand her position as my sub, Mistress Jeanne. Your assistance in her rescue is greatly appreciated by the both of us; however my and Stephanie's relationship is an agreed-upon monogamous one. As a token of my thanks please introduce yourself to Master Kane. He is seated with friends in the dinning room. Tell him that I have sent you to him in appreciation for his assistance in that adventure and as a reward for your role in that matter. If he accepts the offer, Mistress Jeanne, your future will be lucrative in many ways."

In one statement, Ranger had managed to muddle both women's minds. Jeanne Ellen's had her hopes of reconnecting with her former trainer and Top dashed and smashed in front of her rival. Ranger's offer to acquaint her with Lord Kane did however; open a door to the very elite in the community and the chance to advance her own notoriety. In his own way Ranger had repaid her for her loyalty and obedience. Not quite the way she had hoped, but certainly offering her an interesting future.

Steph was not sure if her heart or brain were still intact. Both had been blown apart so many times that day; the parts may still be flying in space. No words that she could ever put together would have been as perfect as the ones Ranger used against Jeanne Ellen. Somehow he managed to thank her for her help, demand obedience, remind her of her place and reward her all at the same time. His words of pride in ownership and genuine affection towards her had made tears form in the corners of her eyes. _God, I love this dark and mysterious man._

########

The elevator stopped on the third and final floor and they headed down the subtly lit corridor. They stopped at room #8. Using his key-card, Ranger opened the door and allowed Steph to enter first.

She took a few steps into the room and froze. It was huge. It was elegant. It was scary. Across from the door were floor-to-ceiling drapes covering, what she imagined, were large Victorian windows similar to those throughout the mansion. The walls looked velvet in texture and were the same deep burgundy as the drapes. The lighting was indirect and bounced from upward facing sconces. Certain areas had their own spot lighting. Steph was reminded of an art gallery and how major works had their own illumination.

The main feature was a king sized four-posted bed. The large brass rings mounted on the headboard, footboard and posts made the bed more foreboding than inviting. Directly across from the foot of the bed was something even more menacing. Mounted to the wall was a St. Andrew's cross. Fashioned in the same dark mahogany as all the room's furnishings, it was a strikingly beautiful piece of art. Its purpose however distracted from its beauty in Stephanie's mind.

The other furnishings looked normal and elegant…a large Chesterfield sofa and matching chair, a contoured chaise lounge and a small table with two straight-backed chairs. Two large mahogany cabinets were tucked into the corners of this sitting area. A beautiful and obviously expensive oriental rug covered the floor. All in all, the room exuded an air of elegant comfort…at least for the Dom.

Stephanie could not keep her eyes off the St. Andrew's cross. Her look of fear and trepidation was not lost on Ranger. "Easy Babe, that's for a time much farther in the future and not part of tonight's festivities. I just wanted a more private place to enjoy dessert and give you your birthday spankings."

His voice was meant to be calming, and that it was. The context of his statement however, was not. "Birthday spankings? You're kidding, right?" Steph's voice had squeaked up an octave higher.

"Isn't that the tradition? One for each year as a wish for good luck?" he teased.

Steph could not remember the last time that she had been spanked, if ever. She was sure that as a toddler, her mom must have swatted her butt. But as a school-aged kid and later, being sent to her room and grounded were the standard punishments. And as a 30-something adult, she certainly wasn't ready for what she perceived to be a sound beating. Not on her birthday…not ever.

Ranger's smile contrasted with the sinister gleam in his eyes. Steph didn't know which to trust…his comforting smile or the threat in his eyes. She chose to solve this problem in her typical way…by ignoring it. Instead she focused her attention on the promise of dessert.

Her pupils dilated and her tongue licked her bottom lips as she spotted the small chocolate fountain and assorted goodies displayed on the table. Ranger caught himself feeling a pang of jealousy. _It's getting pretty bad when you look at chocolate as a rival, Manoso. Get a grip!_

"First things first, Babe. Let's get you out of all these clothes. Chocolate…especially liquid chocolate…should be enjoyed in the nude. We don't want any stains on that pretty new dress. Do we?" He released the bow binding her hands and the bow at the back of her neck. The dress just fell off her body. She was standing there wearing only her stilettos. Ranger found himself getting hard. Hoping to distract her from his new rival, he gave her an order. "Now, undress me."

Chocolate is great, but mocha latte al la Manoso is divine. Thoughts of a chocolate orgy were replaced with thoughts of just a plain old orgy…if there was such a thing.

Seductively, Steph started with Ranger's tie. Untying it and slowly sliding it from around his neck, she traced the tie's travel with her fingertips; kissing him softly on his jaw when that task was completed. Next she stepped behind him and removed his dinner jacket and kissed him at the center of his shoulder blades. Returning to his front, she undid each button with care; kissing each newly bared patch of his chest. She dropped to her knees and untied his right shoe. He lifted his foot slightly and in one smooth motion Stephanie slipped off both shoe and sock. She was not about to kiss his feet. She did however, kiss her fingertips and brushed them ever so gently over the tops of his toes. She repeated the procedure on his left foot.

Ranger had been standing stoically during this whole process. He also knew that this calm demeanor was in serious jeopardy. _If she as much as touches my belt buckle at this point, she will have me totally undone. I'm the one who is supposed to be in control here._ He looked to his rival for rescue. "That should be sufficient for now. I won't be as **involved **with the dessert as you will be." With Steph's curiosity piqued, he took her by her hands and led her to the table. Holding out her chair, he beckoned her to sit.

The two foot high fountain sat in the center, offering a cascade of warm aromatic dark chocolate. Nestled in a bed of ice was a bowl of whipped sweet cream. Assorted fruits, cut in bite sized pieces were displayed in a floral pattern on a silver tray. What caught Stephanie's attention next endeared Ranger to her even more…a six inch, perfectly decorated birthday cake with one silver candle. Using the matches provided, he lit the candle with uncharacteristic flair. "Happy birthday, Babe. Make a wish and blow out the candle," he whispered.

She closed her eyes. Not so much to think of a wish, but to keep from crying the tears of joy she felt fighting their way to her eyes.

"What did you wish for, Babe?" he asked with a smile.

"I can't tell. If I tell, the wish won't come true." Steph was very sincere. She still believed in birthday wishes.

"I can make all your wishes come true. I just need to know what they are." He kissed her tenderly on her shoulder. "Now…about this gooey chocolate…"

Ranger dipped his finger in the flowing fountain and daubed chocolate on her nose. Then he licked it off. He dipped his finger again this time coating her bottom lip. He then took her lip in his mouth and sucked and licked until her lip was cleaned.

"Enough of this for right now; let's take care of those spankings first." Ranger pulled Steph from her chair and taking her firmly by her hand, led her to the chaise.

Her mind which had been in a lusty fog over the chocolate licking suddenly became clear and cautious. "Are you serious?" His statement had seemed incredulous at the time. "I'm not getting spanked. I've done nothing wrong!" The panic was obvious in her voice.

"Yes, I am very serious. You are getting spanked not because you have done something wrong, but because your Dom said that you are. Spanking is not on your hard limit list. Besides, it's not that painful and I think you need the experience." Ranger was in full Dom mode and didn't wait for her reply.

In one quick motion, he pulled her across his lap. Using his left hand to hold her left hand to the center of her back and his right leg to secure both of hers, he kept her in place. "This will ensure that birthday wish comes true. 'H'." With that statement he smacked her firmly on her ass-cheek.

Steph felt more shock and embarrassment than pain. Still, she reacted with a resounding "OUCH!"

Ranger paid no attention to her reaction and continued, "A" and another slap on the other cheek.

"This isn't funny, Carlos. I don't like this!" she protested.

The next slap wasn't preceded by a letter and was quite sharp and a little painful. "You will address me as Sir." The tone of his voice indicated his displeasure.

Steph now knew the difference between a playful foreplay spanking and a 'don't do that again' spanking. Although she didn't like the idea of either…the former was better than the latter. "Yes Sir. I forgot. I'm sorry." She tried to keep her voice from cracking. She wanted to cry more out of humiliation than pain.

"P-P" Two quick slaps followed in succession. Neither one was hard. In fact they caused more of a tingling sensation.

"Y" That slap was placed directly between her thighs. It caused a tingling sensation in a place that surprised her. _Oh my! _

As she wiggled on his lap, Steph could feel that he too was experiencing some tingling. _This is so wrong. This is so…OMG. I'm getting so wet! I actually think I'm going to cum! What's wrong with me? Don't stop. Please don't stop._ She was dealing with these conflicting thoughts when she felt the "B" slap on her right cheek.

"I" on her left cheek "R" in the middle.

Her breathing was labored. Her total attention was on her stinging ass and her now throbbing clit. She had stopped her vocal protests three letters ago.

"T" Ranger had taken more time between the letters. Rubbing and caressing her now pink ass between strokes.

"H" Humiliation and embarrassment had been replaced with hunger and need. Blood flow to the area had reached critical mass, and Steph needed to find release. Her free hand gripped the chaise cushion anchoring her for her impending flight.

Ranger's voice was now deep and sensual as he tried to control his own arousal. "D"

Close, she was so close. His soft caresses to her inflamed ass succeeded in only inflaming her desire. She wiggled on his lap, hoping to encourage him.

"A" and another slap.

He paused and refrained from touching her at all. He waited for the response that he knew he would get.

"Y!" Stephanie screamed out the letter. It was a plea for release, not from his grip, but from the sensations building inside her.

His hand came down hard between her thighs and he immediately inserted two fingers deep inside her.

She came instantly and hard. Clawing the chaise with her hand and gnawing the cushion in an attempt to stifle her scream. Her body shook and then went limp.

Ranger immediately released her from his grip and eased her to her knees on the floor. He caressed her face and bending down, kissed her passionately. He stroked her hair as she rested her head against his thigh.

"Not all spankings are bad, Babe," Ranger spoke as he stroked her hair.

"That was so incredible. How did you know?" Steph was breathless.

Ranger just raised an eyebrow. "It's my job to know what your want, even if you don't."

There was only one way to thank him and give him the pleasure that he had given her. Steph slipped between his legs and took his swollen member in her hands. She kissed his member with a reverence and looked up, into his eyes. His pupils were dilated. His eyes were glowing coal, black with passion.

She began giving his manhood the attention it craved.

Just as the bead of pre-cum surfaced, he pushed her away. "No, not like this, I want to make love to you." He stood and helped her to her feet. With little effort he carried her to the bed. With slow and gentle motions, he made tender and genuine love to her. The Dom and sub dynamic never entered into their union. It was a coupling of mutual love and lust.

When they awoke, Ranger helped Stephanie to dress. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator and refused to let her down during the short trip. Proudly he carried her through the lobby and asked for her wrap at the coat-check. His Porsche was waiting at the curb. Ranger carefully placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. He kissed her deeply before closing the door. Steph slept the entire ride back to Haywood.

She awoke as the vehicle pulled into it's parking space. "Mmm, hi there," she purred.

"Hi yourself. It's ten minutes to midnight Cinderella, how was your birthday?" He had on one of his 100 watt smiles.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect, but I'm going to be sore in the morning," Steph moaned. The smile on her face reflected her contentment.

"Good, all day tomorrow you will feel the echoes of tonight. You will remember how much I adore and treasure you. You are mine."

He kissed her tenderly and lifted her from her seat. Ignoring her insistence that she could walk, he carried her to the elevator. Ranger didn't release her until he placed her gently on his bed. He slipped the dress over her head, and tucked her between the sheets. He removed his clothes and joined her.

"Sleep now, Babe. I've got you." his words whispered in her ear. They were the last thing she remembered as she fell into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
